Forgiven Not Forgotten
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Cirlcing My Heart Series Part 2 - When Wesley's Ex-Slayer in Waiting friend, Ceara returns to LA she brings a huge surprise with her. The surprises keep coming when Cordy's visions take them to Sunnydale. Angel/Buffy Crossover!
1. Haunted by the Past

FORGIVEN, NOT FORGOTTEN

Circling My Heart Series Part Two

By D. M. Evans

Disclaimer I own none of the characters (though Ceara and Aidan Charging Thunder are mine). As always they belong to Joss and Im just happy to get a chance to play. The lyrics below are from The Corrs song Forgiven, Not Forgotten.

Rating - Pg-13

Pairing - not tremendously important here. Its more action oriented, Cross-over ensemble but Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya are still together. Giles will be a featured player

Summary - A string of teen kidnappings and murders brings Angel Investigations to Sunnydale accompanied by Wesleys friend and Giles one-time lover, Ceara Charging Thunder and her teenaged son.

Authors Note 1 - This is an AR of Buffy S6 and Angel S3, taking place relatively early in the season. Major events in season six of Buffy and season three of Angel have been changed. Angel wont find out about Spike and Buffy (which is over for the purposes of this story) nor shall Buffy find out about Connor (who never returned from Quor-Toth). Angel and Cordy are not even thinking about dating.

Authors Note 2 Special Thanks to S J Smith for editing through this. To Anita B with help with the Australian Strine and to the Lakota who taught me many things. Heres hoping I dont mangle their language and customs too badly.

Authors Note 3 - This was started when I actually stopped watching both shows in S6/S3 and later, getting back into the shows the next year, this got set aside and languished for two years (it figures. It was the first time I ever put up a wip and I didnt finish it) Its now being finished for MY WIP Support Group Ficathon, dedicated to helping us find the endings our stories so richly deserve.

CHAPTER ONE

_All alone, staring on  
Watching her life go by  
When her days are grey  
And her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane  
And the one eyed furry toy  
That lies upon the bed  
Has often heard her cry  
And heard her whisper out a name  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

_The Corrs_ - _Forgiven not Forgotten_

Angel watched, somewhere between stunned and amused, as a lanky young man raced up and down the halls of the Hyperion. The thought that a boy this age should be playing with friends and not running around trying to decide which ghost to talk to first floated through the vampires mind. Wesley and Cordy stood behind Angel, also staring at the youth. Having just surfaced from the basement to find Wesleys friend, Ceara, already at the hotel, Angel stood at the base of the staircase wondering if he should follow the boy since some of the halls upstairs werent exactly safe.

Wesley glanced back at the boys mother. Ceara Charging Thunder gave him a quirky little smile. She had been in the Hyperion several months before and had come back to finish her work. Wesley had not counted on the fact his old acquaintance would come with child in tow. He hadnt even known she had a son. While disappointed she had never told him, he suspected he knew why.

m trusting your discretion on this, Ceara said, brushing back her hip-length raven hair.

Of course, Wes said.

Cordys face screwed up. On what?

Wesley fiddled with his glasses. Cordy, Ceara was a Potential.I know that. She rolled her eyes. She told us last time she was here.She also told us that she and Rupert had a relationship once the Watchers decided she was too old to become a Slayer, Wesley said. s fourteen. If you do the maths Giles son? Cordy squeaked. Oh, that cant be. She waved her hands, doing an exaggerated full body shiver.

No one really knows that, Cordy, but I suspected Wesley would figure it out easily enough, Ceara said. Rupert has no idea, and Im thinking the Watchers dont know either and nor should they.

Cordy shifted her weight, her heels clicking a bit on the flooring. What would they care?Cordy, the Council frowns on intimate relations between a Watcher and a Slayer or the Potentials, Wesley said, with a mixed expression on his face, part agreement, part sympathetic to such feelings should they arise.

But it happens. Ive seen it, Angel muttered, thinking back several decades. He leaned in the doorway, glancing up the hall to see where the boy had gone.

s the active Slayers Watcher. He doesnt need trouble with the Council, Ceara said. They could pull him back to England and replace him. Wesley said with a vaguely embarrassed look.

Her son came racing back up to them, nearly colliding with Angel as he slid to a stop. He cocked his head back to look at the vampire, his two waist-length plaits swinging wildly. A startled, almost frightened expression flashed over his face then smoothed out into one of curiosity.

I thought you slept in the day, he said finally, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. He studied the vampire with more intensity than Angel was used to enduring, especially from someone so young.

Angel nearly smiled, amazed at the mature expression on the boys tanned face. t be rude, Aidan, Ceara said, her Australian accent much lighter than her son He glanced at his mother contritely then turned back to Angel. m Aidan Charging Thunder. You must be Angel.s a good vampire, Cordy said quickly. She put a perfectly lacquered nailed hand on Aidans shoulder. You dont have to be afraid.m not afraid. Ive seen vampires before but not many. They like to hang in Coober Pedy since most of the town is underground, but I dont go there often. Mostly I just see ghosts and therere some real rippers here, Aidan said, still studying Angels face.

t that wig you out, seeing ghosts I mean? Cordy asked.

He grinned like an eager puppy, adoration and desperation to impress her showing clearly in his blue eyes. Nah, always been able to do it. Theyre usually not scary or anything. Were staying here, arent we, Mum-cat?Yes, so well be good, wont we? Ceara gave Aidan a stern, knowing look.

He rolled his eyes, making the ring in his eyebrow flip. Damn, Mum, Im not a baby. I know how to behave. Can I go exploring some more?If Angel doesnt mind. Ceara wagged a finger. And no swearing.

Aidan turned back to the vampire expectantly. Angel, sir, are there any places Im not supposed to go?The basement springs to mind, and itll be for the best if you stay out of the weaponry. I could take you on a tour if youd like, Angel said, not sure why he wanted to do such a thing. He had kept quiet while listening to the conversation about the boys parentage. He couldnt quite picture Giles with a son but after all he had put the man through, he owed it to him to be kind to the boy even if the Watcher never learned about it.

Aidan glanced back at his mother.

Go ahead. She waved him on. You can trust Angel.d love a tour, sir.

Angel smirked. You dont have to call me Aidan. Its just Angel.

Ceara watched them go then turned to Wes and Cordy. Anything tremendously exciting happening around here?

Wesley indicated for her to sit. Not really. Thats why we thought it would be a good time for you to visit.Is it safe to assume that were not talking about what happened in Sunnydale? Ceara folded her legs up on the couch. Wesley had told her about Buffys resurrection.

It would be safe to avoid it. Were all still stunned. It was hard enough to lose Buffy but to have her backre all still adjusting. Thats why I mentioned it to you on the phone just in case you had heard something from the ghost paths. Wesley sat next to her.

Nothing, and it is amazing but Ill keep my questions to myself. Ceara waved a hand to clear away a ghost who flittered too near. Cordy gave her an odd look but Wesley was used to her addressing things he couldnt see.

Thanks. It seems like you have a very nice son, Ceara, Wesley said.

Ceara shifted and allowed the ghost to sit with her, draping an arm around her. Ceara brushed up against Wes, feeling him tremble a bit. She wondered if he still had the crush on her he had had when they were teens. She doubted it. That was so long ago. Maybe it was the ghost that was getting to Wes. His last experience that she knew of had gone badly. He would have died if not for her. s a good kid but were getting into the horny teen-aged years and Im not sure well survive it.s cute but Im still working on him being Giles son. I mean, how did you find the man under all that tweed? Cordy wrinkled her nose as she settled herself onto the staircase across from them.

Tweed? He wears tweed? Cearas brow wrinkled. Are we talking the same Rupert Giles? The man I knew would never wear tweed. Did he lose the earring, too?s chin tucked in toward her neck as her eyes popped. Did he turn into his father? Ceara grimaced.

I never knew Rupert except by reputation when I lived in England. You would know better, Ceara, Wesley said.

She made a face. It would be sad if he did. Its not like Mr. Giles was as bad as Travers or your... Ceara trailed off before adding to Wesley. His lips tightened and he gave a short nod to indicate he knew exactly what she meant. But still, Rupert was so much more fun, more open.Would you like some tea? Cordy got back up, regretting having not thought of it earlier. You like it as much as Wesley if I remember.Thank you. Ceara smiled. Make a little extra for my son if you would.

Cordy nodded. She only took two steps before collapsing with a scream. Wesley was off the couch and on his knees at her side almost instantly. Ceara, having seen Cordys visions before, knelt with them. She felt something getting nearer and figured it was Angel running, having been up against enough predators in her day to have a sense about those things.

Cordy, its all right. Wesley lifted her, holding her against his chest. What are you seeing?

The stiffness left her body as her cries died away. Cordy rubbed her eyes. she mumbled. re taking children. Angel asked, reaching her side. Aidan pounded down the steps, unable to match Angels preternatural speed.

Her eyes squeezed tight in pain, separating herself from Wesley. I dont know. There wasnt enough detail, just faces of the kids.s it? Wesley sat back, disappointment etched into his thin face.

I couldnt see who was taking them or whyone of the girls, she looked familiar, Cordy said as Angel and Wesley helped her up. Her voice went brittle with frustration.

Can you think as to why? Wesleys face held a curious look. Cordy had no real reason to know any teenagers.

She shook her head. Give me a minute. She flopped down on the couch, putting an arm over her eyes. Silence hung in the air as they waited for Cordy to recover. Their impatience translated into the soft rustling of clothing and shuffling of feet.

Aidan moved closer to his mother, worry gleaming in his eyes. Is she going to be okay?Yes, shes had a vision, Ceara said, patting his shoulder.

Aidan observed the pain readily visible on Cordys pretty face. re worse than John Wesley asked.

John Lays Hard, our cousin. My co-host on _Paranormal Investigations, _Ceara replied You remember him.Ah yes, the young man Cordy was drooling over, Wesley said, rolling his eyes.

I never drooled. Cordy overcame her headache enough to glare.

s had visions most of his life but theyre not painful and debilitating like Cordelia Ceara clarified.

Lucky him, Cordy muttered, forcing herself upright.

Maybe because his are naturally occurring and Cordys come from the Powers That Be, Wesley said then looked at Aidan, noting his wide-eyed stare. Are you all right, Aidan?I scared some poor woman upstairs before Cordy started screamingkinda makes you jumpy, you know. Aidan twisted a plait around his fist then caught himself at that nervous habit and scowled at his hand like it had a mind of its own.

Angel explained. s a little jumpy herself most of the time.I didnt mean to scare her, Aidan said, a nervous look fluttering over his young face.

I wouldnt worry about it. Shes easily spooked, Wesley said. ll be fine.

Cordy tapped the newspaper. This is her! she cried.

Angel pressed closer, trying to see what Cordy did.

This is her! This is the girl I saw in my vision. A triumphant expression flooded her dark eyes.

Wesley took the paper before Angel could and unfolded it, reading the cover story. Jessica Blayne. She was found dead last night. Theyre calling her death ritualistic but they dont give any details.Why would I have a vision about someone its too late to save? Cordy moaned, her eyes misting. s not fair.It says here that she was the first of six young teens taken, three girls, three boys, and shes the first to have turned up. Maybe were to find the remaining children before they share her fate, Wesley said, dropping the paper so he could rub her back.

But I dont have anything more to go on, Cordy said, leaning into his hands. Her tension transmitted to him through his touch.

That could be a problem, Angel said, trying not to sound judgmental.

m sorry. Cordys head sagged forward.

Angel put a big hand on her shoulder, s all right, Cordy.t you meditate or use an _inipi_ to clarify your visions? Aidan asked, sitting on the stairs. He took the paper and ran and hand over the picture of the girl.

You really are Giles kid. Care to clarify? Cordy rubbed her face again. s an _inipi_?Sweat bath, Ceara offered.

I like a good sauna, but who has the money for that any more? Cordy pouted, eyeing Angel as if to suggest he could rectify that if he wanted to.

s has no control over her visions, Angel explained to Aidan.

But weve never actually tried to help clarify or control them. There are exercises out there that might help, Wesley said. Excitement at the thought of more research glinted in his eyes.

d be happy if we could find a way to keep me from getting headaches. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

You could talk to John. Maybe he has a trick or two he could teach you for that, Aidan said.

Thanks, I just might. Cordy said. Or maybe Ill just have him come back and rub my feet some more. That was awfully nice.

Ceara noticed what Aidan was trying to do with the newspaper. Are you getting anything from that picture, son?

He nodded, his plaits swinging. They found her where she was killed, in a park.It doesnt say that, Wesley said, glancing at the article, then realized Aidan was like his mother, able to pick up images. I guess I should be used to this by now.m not getting anything more than my son, sorry, Ceara said. This is as much help as we can be at the moment.Not necessarily. Is there anything I can do to help, Cordy? Aidan smiled, showing a wide mouthful of very white straight teeth.

Cordy knew flirting when she saw it and smiled back despite her pain. No, I just have to wait until this headache goes away so I can get back to organizing those four boxes of books Wesley got from that old lady once we drove the Natyly demon from her library.She had an amazing collection of spell books and encyclopedias of demons. Wesleys eyes lit up. They were her great-grandfatherI could do it for you, Cordy. Aidan turned his blue eyes on her, doing his best puppy dog look. m pretty good with the occult stuff.

Cordy, not one to miss out on having a man do her work for her, beamed and pointed to the stack of boxes in the other room. Be my guest. Were just aiming for alphabetizing them by title, cross-referencing with authors name and were writing them in here so Wes can figure out if he wants to keep them all or not. She handed Aidan the tablet.

Right-o, I can do this. Aidan grinned goofily again and dove into the work.

Now thats a gentleman, Cordy said, giving Angel and Wes meaningful looks.

No, thats a walking hormone. All you have to do is bat an eye at him, Cordy, and hell be your slave. Ceara tried to smother a giggle at her sons expense.

I like the sound of that. Cordy primped her hair.

Try not to squash my son too badly. Ceara wagged a finger at the younger woman but Cordy didnt look apologetic about putting Aidan to work.

I think Ill see what I can find out about those disappearances since I dont have to worry about those books now, Wesley said.

Do you need help? Ceara glanced over at him.

No, you came here to do some more documenting of the haunts in the Hyperion. Angel can give me a hand, so why dont you go do what you came for, Wesley suggested. There was a ghost with you on the couch, wasnt there?Yes, but I spoke to her the last time. Shes just needy. There are some interesting ghosts in the courtyard. Thats where Ill be if you need me, Ceara said, taking up her satchel of tablets and taping equipment and head out into the balmy December sunlight.

It was really cool. I mean, it was sad and really spooky. Mental hospitals are always like that. You can feel them even from a distance, like they soak up misery like a sponge and just let it out all over. Anyhow, we didnt know how many ghosts were in there. The legends didnt even come close to documenting half of them. The most powerful one was in the chapel. She drew me right in. A nun, she hung herself in there and it was like I couldnt get free, not until she had her say and, boy, she could yabber. I filled half a tablet with all she said, and then there was this one who threw himself off the roof and impaled himself on the fencing, Aidan said, practically bouncing in his seat in Angels office. Angel had invited the boy to pass the daylight hours telling him a little about what he and his mother did. Aidan have been talking non-stop for a very long time.

Aidan, breathe please, Ceara ordered, stirring honey into her tea. Cordy sat across from her, sipping at her own tea. Remind him of that from time to time, Angel, if youre not already tired of his stories.

Angel hazarded a lop-sided smile. s all right. Its interesting.Well, hes been a yakkabox for the full four days weve been here. I figured you might be getting tired of him now. Ceara grinned and handed a cup of tea to Gunn who sat next to Angel. He was quietly listening to her sons tale as well. She thought he was mildly amused by Aidan. Fred was absorbed in something she was tinkering with. Ceara couldnt guess at its use.

Aidan groaned, flipping his plaits back over his shoulder.

Really, its all right. Let him talk. He reminds me of my sister. She liked to talk, Angel refrained from mentioning he murdered his sister. That memory was like a festering barb under his skin. He noticed Aidan was staring at him. Is something wrong?Nah, just thinking. The doctors say Im gonna be real tall, and I was just thinking if I do get tall will I have really big feet like yours? Aidan pointed at Angels boots.

I dont have big feet. Angel glanced down at them, self-consciously.

Ah, Angel, yes you do. Cordy said, struggling not to laugh. Gunn couldnt be bothered with trying to hold it in, all but rolling. Fred looked up from her gadget and nodded in agreement with Cordys words. Too big, really. Ive always wondered where you found shoes for them.

Angel shuffled his feet. They are not too big!t worry about it, Aidan. You look like youre perfectly proportioned. I bet youll be really handsome when youre done growing, Cordy said.

He blushed, running a hand along the blue streak that he had put in his hair. The blue streak framed his face. If youre done embarrassing Angel, son, would you like to go up to 205 with me and talk to the old man there? Ceara smiled at Aidan. s been sort of slow around here.Not so slow any more, Wesley said, coming into the room. He held up the days paper. They found two more of those kids. Angel asked, getting to his feet. He cast another glance down at his feet.

Wesleys voice held a tired note, like a man who had seen far too much death.

Aidan muttered. s bad.I tried working with your cousin but I still couldnt get any more than that girls face. Cordys gaze dropped. Her body shuddered with contained emotion. I want to do more.We know, Cordy. Were not blaming you. Wesley took her hand but she pulled away, angry with herself. He stepped back to give her space. Another two children were taken last night as well. For now, we can assume theyre still alive at least. We can concentrate on saving them.Could this be demons? Freds big eyes were bright with curiosity. I mean, there has to be demons who want kids, right?I dont think we have enough information to say but with the ritualistic overtonesmaybe not. Maybe someone is trying to raise a demon or could just be the next serial killer out of the box, Wesley said, his tired tone deepening. His hand convulsed on the newspaper he carried. We dont really have enough to go on.But the Powers That Be want us to do something about this or Cordy wouldnt have had that vision, Gunn pointed out.

Wes, what do you know about the child that was taken? Angel asked.

Before Wesley could respond, Cordy shrieked and collapsed backwards. Gunn caught her. They rode the vision out with her, it having become an all-too familiar thing. Cordys thrashings slowly died.

Gunn stroked her hair. Do you need some aspirin, Cordy?

She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. t help much.What did you see? Angel crouched next to her.

More kidsre not in Los Angeles anymore.Do you know where they took them? Wesley asked as Gunn signaled Aidan to go for water for the aspirins in spite of Cordys protests.

Yes, it was like a clip show of back home. Theyre taking the kids to Sunnydale. Cordy looked at them all with horrified eyes.

Angel rocked back on his heels. m sure of it. She sounded almost apologetic.

That would be a good place to try summoning things, Ceara put in, her face pinched and tense.

t that the Hellmouth? With portals and things? Freds voice went tight. She cast a panicked look at Angel.

ll call the Sunnydale police and see if there are any children missing, Wesley said, heading out of the room.

How can I go back there? Angel asked so softly they barely heard him.

We dont have a choice if thats where theyre taking the kids, Cordy said, letting Gunn and Ceara help her up.

If were going to go to the Hellmouth, I might be able to help. The producers wanted my team to investigate some places there. You never know what the ghosts will tell you about whats happening around them, Ceara said.

s dangerous there, Angel said. His dark eyes bore into Cearas, giving her warning.

She flipped her long hair out of her face. m aware of that. The show would have taken me there anyhow. My cousins band will be playing some gigs down there before hitting San Diego, too. They obviously have the tour manager from hell. I wasnt going to be able to avoid Sunnydale this time around.

Wesley came back. Sunnydale has two kids missing from the junior high. The police, of course, wouldnt comment. Not so with the local reporters. I guess were going to be heading for Sunnydale, Angel said, rubbing a hand over his face. m not sure Im ready for this.Mum, isnt Dad in Sunnydale? Aidans eye glittered, worry etching his young face. re not supposed to let him know about me.He was in England last I heard. Giles went back after Buffywent away. I can double check for you, Wesley said, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

d appreciate it. If Rupert is in Sunnydale, well just have to find a place for Aidan to stay here in L.A, Ceara said, apologetically.

Aidan started but stopped when his mother glared. She knew he wanted to meet his father, but if that were to ever happen she wanted to prepare Rupert for it.

He can stay here at the hotel with Fred. She wont be coming with us. Angel said then seeing Cearas look of horror at the idea, added, I can have Lorne look in on them both.ll be fun. You can help me with my inventions, Fred bubbled, glancing at Aidan. She appeared very excited to not have to go to Sunnydale, even if she was worried about her friends.

Aidan gave her a dubious look. Does it have to involve math? Fred said, her eyes glowing at the prospect of doing equations. Aidan grimaced.

t worry, kid. Ill be here, too. Ill stick around and see if I can dig up anything else here. Podunk little towns arent my speed and someone has to keep watch here, Gunn said, chucking Aidans shoulder. The boy smiled with something akin to hero-worshiping an older brother.

Ceara gave them all a grateful look. Cordy, you might want to give Willow a call and tell her were coming to town. Angel, we need to figure out a place where we all could stay, Wesley said.

Of course. If its in good enough condition still, the mansion would hold us all easily, Angel said.

Oh, perfect, lets go camp out in a dirty abandoned house, Cordy said, holding her head.

ll try to have an alternative just in case the house is not in good condition, Wesley said, and got to work.


	2. Shock in Sunnydale

CHAPTER TWO

_A bleeding heart torn apart  
Left on an icy grave  
In the room where they once lay  
Face to face  
Nothing could get in their way  
But now the memories of the man are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of a man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

_The Corrs - Forgiven Not Forgotten  
_

Should we even mention Angel is here Cordy asked as she, Ceara and Wesley sat in Wesleys car outside the Magic Box. Cordys face knitted tightly. I mean, I know Angel and Buffy got together once when she cameback but Im not sure theyre ready to work in the same town.

A small scowl touched Wesleys face as he considered it. ll find out sooner or later hes here. We did call Willow and tell her we were heading here and why.Yeah, but we didnt exactly mention we were bringing Angel but I guess theyd figure hed come, too. Cordy shook her head, wondering at this decision. Too bad we didnt get to talk to anyone live instead of leaving all those voice mails. Giles is still in England, right? We dont want Ceara getting into a tight spot. Cordy looked over the back of her seat at Ceara.

Well, since we never did get a hold of anyone we couldnt double check. Im fairly sure hes in England. Im not sure hes come to grips with all of this Wesley said.

Which is why I brought Aidan along. Are we just going to sit here or are we going to go in and talk to them about these kids Ceara felt less confident than she sounded. Just because Giles had moved back to England didnt ease the prickling up and down her spine that screamed he might just surprise her.

m ready Cordy said, checking her make-up in the visor mirror again.

They got out of the car and slowly made their way towards the Magic Box, each uncomfortable with the idea of facing their past awaiting them. Once inside, several expectant faces stared at them. Uncomfortable silence stretched out between them. Cordy took a step back, seeing Spike sitting at the table with Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn and a woman she didnt know. He was comfortably deep enough in the shadows that he didnt have to worry about the fading sun.

What is he doing here Cordy stabbed a finger in Spikes direction.

And hello to you too, luv Spike sneered.

Willow shot Cordy an apologetic look. s with us now. Its a long story.I can imagine. Do you know what he did to Angel and Cordelia when he came to L.A. last Wesley asked, not taking his eyes off of Spike.

We have a pretty good idea. Xander rolled his eyes then gave Cordy a nervous look, pulling Anya closer. Anya was already shooting Cordelia jealousy-laden glances as if instinctively knowing there was cause to wary of her.

Maybe we shouldnt have had you here, Spike, at least not yet Willow said. The pale girl next to Willow patted her arm comfortingly.

Well, theres not much to be done for it now. Im Ceara Charging Thunder by the way. Ive got the vampires name and Im guessing the rest of you are Cordys friends. Ceara crossed over to the table where they sat, her eyes never leaving their faces, committing them to memory.

The red-head summoned up a faint smile. Yes. Im Willow and theyre Xander, Anya and Tara and Buffys sister, Dawn.

Ceara smiled softly, still marveling over a Slayer with friends. She had known a handful of Potentials and two active Slayers. Friends had never been on the menu thanks to the Watchers. Nice to meet you all.s Buffy Cordy asked, noticing she was conspicuously absent.

s working out. Shell be here soon. How did you know Spike was a vampire Dawn swept her hair back. Surprise shone in her eyes.

m real good at spotting them Ceara replied, shrugging her slim shoulders.

Ceara used to be a Potential Wesley offered. But thats not what were here for, I guess.Yes, you mentioned missing children in L.A. Willow said. What makes you think theyre hereYou have two missing kids in Sunnydale now and then theres Cordys vision Wesley offered. The incidents with the children started in L.A. with close to a dozen kids being taken. The only ones that have turned up were ritualistically killed. Then Cordys visions led us here to Sunnydale.

The door chimes jingled before anyone could respond to his report, and Anya popped up enthusiastically to serve the customer.

re not really sure whos doing it but were thinking its a normal human trying to raise a demon. We do know that Angel is supposed to do something to help or the Powers That Be wouldnt have sent Cordy that vision Ceara said more softly, hoping not to be overheard by the customer.

That begs the question, is Peaches here in town Spike asked, taking out a cigarette but several glares stopped him from lighting it. He put it back in the pack. Bloody hell. Dont I have rights, too Willow told him and he curled his lip at her. She ignored him expertly.

s here but hes still holed up waiting for sun down Wesley said.

An internal door opened and Buffy came out with Giles. The L.A. crews eyes opened wide seeing the older man.

Mr. Giles! I thought you were in England Wesley said, tossing a nervous look Cearas way. Her face remained passive, almost if she expected it somehow.

m here for the holidays, and to help with Anya and Xanders wedding plans. I didnt expect to see you here, Wyndham-Pryce Giles said, his eyes on Ceara, obviously studying her and comparing her to mental pictures from the past. His lips nearly disappeared as they pulled into a line. M-my word. C-C-Ceara, is that you

She smiled. m surprised you still remember me, Rupert. Its been a long time.I never thoughtI cant believe youre h-here He swept his glasses off, fiddling with them.

The feeling is mutual. Ceara walked toward Buffy looking her over. And you must be Buffy. I can see what Angel was talking about in regards to you.

Buffy blinked rapidly. I dont know you, do I? How do you know Angel and Giles

Ceara swept back her swag of raven hair as she studied the petite blonde who was dwarfed by Cearas lean six-foot frame. m staying at the Hyperion with Angel.

Buffy struggled to process that. 

Ceara twirled the opal ring on her finger. m working in L.A. right now. Real quick summary of me: I see ghosts and I host the show, _Paranormal Investigations_. Im old friends with Wesley. He invited me to the Hyperion Hotel to check out the haunts there and Angel invited me to stay while I was in California.Angel said what about Buffy Willow asked, her eyes wide and curious.

That when he first met her, he was expecting someone taller, like me. I see his point. Youre tiny, no offense. Cearas full lips quirked up.

Why would he be comparing us Buffys face stormy.

Ceara was a Potential Giles supplied, still staring as if he couldnt believe what his eyes told him.

s how she knows you and Wesley then Buffy looked up at her Watcher.

Sort of Ceara said. I knew Wes from the Watchers Council. He was just getting started.Did you train with Mr. Giles, too Tara asked, then looked bashful as if shocked she had said anything to a stranger.

No. My Watcher was Neema Halloran. Rupert wasnt part of the group training me. I didnt even know he was a Watcher when I met him in that East End pub. He and I had a different sort of relationship Ceara said, cocking her head. She moved to the counter to play with a touristy crystal ball that rested there while looking at Rupert with slotted eyes. Anya, done with her customer, slid over behind the counter to keep a careful eye on the expensive crystal that Ceara shifted back and forth in her mahogany-skinned hands. Her fingers, with their perfect manicure in silver liquid chrome, deftly moved the crystal about.

Xander wagged his eyebrows at Giles.

A r-relationship that has no bearing on this case Giles said rapidly, his subtle stammer thickening. His stiffening stance told Xander, from years of experience, Giles didnt want to be pressed on the subject. As usual, Xander didnt really care if he crossed that line.

Yes, but after fifteen years youre still running from it obviously. Ceara tossed her hair back, fire flickering in her nearly black eyes.

Giles mouth opened then snapped shut. m not running! It doesnt have anything to do with the missing children. His faded blue eyes narrowed as he mulled over something she said. Surely it cant be that long ago when we knew each other.Why does this have an ominous overtone Xander asked amused. He ignored Giles glare.

Because, if he could bring himself to say it, he means in the Biblical sense Ceara replied much to Giles obvious horror.

Xander smirked. 

Giles whirled on Xander. How many times have I asked you not to call me that? And it d-d-doesnt have anything to do with the problem at hand so theres no need to be discussing it.

Ceara set the orb aside and leaned against the counter, ignoring Anya checking it for damage. Maybe not, but it was fifteen years ago.re sure Giles asked, wiping his glasses with his shirt. It doesnt feel that long.I think nancy boy has arrived Spike said, glancing out the window. I recognize the Angel-mobile but who the hell is that in the car with the poofI guess we should wait for Angel before we continue then Buffy said, her eyes all but glowing as she glanced toward the door. A mix of anticipation at seeing Angel again and subtle fear was visible in her wan face to those knowing her best. She didnt trust Spike to keep their terrible secret. She knew what would happen if Angel had learned of her enormous lapse of judgment and desperation.

What bounced through wasnt exactly what everyone was expecting. Angel followed the teenager in.

Mum! John called and we have a prob Aidan said, trailing off staring at Giles. He edged closer to Ceara, running a nervous hand along one of his plaits. Strewth! MumYes, Rupert, I have tangible proof its been fifteen years Ceara said, giving him a knowing look.

Giles nearly lost his eyeglasses. He stammered something unintelligible. His long face drained to a shade paler than Spike Buffy turned to him, mouth open.

I think covers this situation. Spike grinned, thoroughly amused.

You said there was a problem, son Ceara said, dragging his attention away from Giles. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Aidan jumped a bit. He turned his attention to his mother reluctantly. Oh yeah, John called. You know Aimee and Chris hung out shopping in L.A. and were going to head down here on their own to meet the band. Theres been a car accident thats stalled traffic. They wont make it here until an hour after the gig starts. John wants to know if you and I can fill in.Do you feel up to doing that she asked.

Let me see, go on stage and play guitar in front of a crowded room. Aidan rolled his eyes at her, fingering the three rings that dangled from his right earlobe.

I knowt be a drongo, mum. Of course Ill leap at the chance to show off. Call John and tell him well be there Ceara said, grabbing Giles arm. Guess we ought to talk. She hauled him, still stunned, into the back room.

Whoa, am I the only one whos speechless Xander asked, glancing around at his friends.

Um, no Buffy replied, her face a little paler than usual.

m confused Dawn said.

I should probably introduce myself. Im Aidan Charging Thunder and I guess that was my father. Ignoring the stunned looks on the various faces, he turned to Wesley. You said he was in England.

Wesley studied his hands guiltily. I thought he was. I didnt know he had come back.

Aidan wrinkled his nose, his eyebrow ring dancing. Guess this went balls up.I should say so Wesley said, deep regret softening his voice.

Angel, whos the other vampire Aidan asked, nodding at Spike.

Angel gave the younger vampire a flat smile. m glad Buffy warned me you were around.Nice to see you, too, Peaches. How did you know I was a vampire, kid? You like your mom and see ghosts Spike made another attempt to light up hoping the Scoobs were sufficiently distracted. No such luck; pouting he put the unlit cigarette between his lips for something to chew on.

Yeah, just like the movie saysI see dead people. Vampires usually have a string of ghosts following them. To be expected, I guess, with all the killing and evil stuff. When I see someone with a parade of the dead behind him I tend to figure its a vampire Aidan said, inspecting the room nervously. The books upstairs called to him but he resisted their lure.

You never mentioned this to me. Theres a bunch of ghosts hovering around me Angel asked, looking rather uncomfortable with the idea.

I thought you knew. Aidan shrugged and Angel looked immensely saddened at the idea. Are you the Slayer he asked, stopping in front of Buffy.

She smiled, marveling at the boy before her as if he were some fey creatures she never expected to see. Yes, Im Buffy. Thats my sister, Dawn and these are Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara.Nice to meet you. Sorry to just lob in like this Aidan said, fishing out his cellular. s your phoneIs your battery dead Anya asked. This isnt going to be long distance to like wherever it is youre from is it? Because that would cost a lot of money. Her nose wrinkled. What is that accentAn, now would be the time to practice being less blunt Xander cautioned Anya; it becoming second nature at this point.

Aidan laughed. m from Oz, not as in the Wizard there of. And I have a good battery. Its just that I have to call my cousin, John, to tell him the gigs on and I dont want to tie up the phone in case you have to call 911 because I give it about two minutes before my oldies end up having a big blue. Aidan pointed to the door Giles and Ceara had disappeared behind and, from which increasingly louder voices were issuing.

Buffy aimed for a reassuring smile. Giles wouldnt hurt anyone.Oh, Im not worried about that, but you dont know Mums temper. She got over being angry years ago but then again seeing him again may cause Mum to drop her bundle and tempt her to remove key body parts he said matter of factly.

I can guess which one. Spike grinned around his unlit cigarette, and the others glared at him. He refused to look apologetic.

Yeah. My Uncle has a station in north Australia and we have uncles here in the states with buffalo stations. We help out when we can. Mom has a castrating knife in her purse. I think its her favorite weapon and she has a lot of fun Aidan pulled a lemony face. Keeps me from tempting fate, let me tell you.Yeah, an ex-Potential with a knife would keep most of us in line Spike said, curling up a bit protectively, thinking about the castrating knife.

Oh! Thats the training room, lots of weaponage Buffy said, casting a nervous glance at the room her Watcher had been dragged into.

Damn, not good. Im not going in there to break it up Aidan said and no one else volunteered.

Spike got up and crossed over to Angel. So she has you babysitting for her, Angelt push me, Spike. Youre just lucky Buffy told me what you did for her and Dawn or wed have another fight to worry about the older vampire said and Spikes face morphed, a growl rumbling in his throat.

Spike, Angel just dont even start Buffy warned, her voice brittle with tension. She put a hand on Aidans arm, realizing the boy was taller than she was. Maybe she really was short. This has to be a bit of a shock for you. Is there anything we can get for youll be all right. Actually I need a room to put on my bib and tucker Aidan said.

Willows brow knit, as she wondered if she should get involved. Uh, whatMy dress clothes. I have to change if Im going to join the band. Charging Thunder is playing the Bronze tonight. Do you know where thats at Aidan asked.

Cordy laughed. We all know it. Their band is good. She pursed her lips as if reconsidering it. I guess they are. I mean, they sing country music so its hard to tellno, theyre good.

Aidan beamed at her, beginning to unplait his hair. re only saying that because you like John and he said he might help you get on TV but thanks.He knows you well, Cordy Xander said, humor dancing on his heavy features.

Cordy pointed a finger at him. You can change in the restroom Buffy said.

Okay. Ill get my bag Aidan said, heading for the door.

Angel stopped him. ll get it. Its Sunnydale after nightfall. You really shouldnt be wandering around alone.m just going to the car, mate, but all right. Aidan shrugged, continuing to loosen his hair.

Did I hear Giles say you two were engaged Cordy asked Xander as Angel went outside.

Yes! Isnt it beautiful Anya jumped up and shoved the ring at Cordy.

Cordy caught her hand and examined the ring as only she could. s gorgeous. Congratulations. She glanced over at Xander and fought back the urge to mist up. Part of her missed him still. Both of you. Thats great. Have you set a datemaybe, I think Xander said, getting up to put an arm around his fiancée.

m happy for you both she said as Angel came in and handed Aidan the duffel bag.

I think you may have cause to be afraid about blood shed Angel said, trying not to listen to the shouts behind the training room door.

Aidan shrugged. She was only five years older than me when he left and she found out she was pregnant. Shes never quite forgiven him for that I dont think.

Buffy stared, unbelievingly. It didnt sound like something the Giles she knew could do. How old was she Wesley supplied. Old enough to no longer be a Slayer candidate.Righto. Which way to the loo Aidan asked.

Um, that way. Willow pointed to the door and he disappeared behind it. Is anyone else having trouble seeing Giles running off on a teen-aged loverHell, Im shocked he convinced anyone to shag him Spike said.

Buffy said sharply. I guess Giles was young once. She made a face at the thought.

s not all that old now Angel said and all eyes turned to him. What? I guess it depends on your perspective. Maybe we shouldnt be standing here listening.

Spike kicked back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. Like wed miss this. Its better than _Passions._s Aidan like, Angel Buffy asked, moving over to him. She touched his arm briefly then pulled away as if afraid to do more.

s a good kid. Hes polite and smart. He sewed me into the bedding while I was sleeping the other day, and I suspect he took pictures. Angel said, a perplexed and vaguely amused expression on his broad-planed face.

Why would he do that Willow asked, grinning at the image. She flipped her red hair back, bumping her shoulder against Taras. Her lover smiled reassuringly.

Angel shrugged. Ask him. Hes got a weird sense of humor.He did warn you hed get you back for calling him a chatterbox, Angel. Wesley grinned.

I wish I could have seen your face when you woke up Cordy added, showing all her perfect teeth in a wide, white smile.

s an odd boy, though. I guess seeing ghosts since youve been in diapers will do that to you. His mother has encouraged those ghostly abilities and those of a _wicasa wakan_, a Lakota holy man. Hes a real asset when it comes to occult research. I like having him around Wesley said, taking his glasses off and polishing them in a manner that put the Scoobs in mind of Giles. Maybe it was a Watcher thing.

You knew about this, Wesley. You used to be a Watcher. How could you never tell Giles? Were you that jealous of him Buffy asked, her cheeks red spots of anger.

Wesley took a step back. He had forgotten for a moment his disastrous stay in Sunnydale and how well he had not been received. He should have realized there was still a little ill will left over. Buffy, I didnt know. I just found out this week myself. Ive known Ceara for years but mostly our friendship has been through correspondence and Ive seen her once or twice in the last fifteen years. She never mentioned a child just for the reason I might tell Rupert. She didnt want him to know.

Aidan came back out of the restroom dressed in snakeskin cowboy boots, tight black jeans, a dark blue and black western shirt and a silver belt with big turquoise cabochons. A black horn and blue beaded three-tiered hair pipe choker decorated his neck. He wore a silver and turquoise wrist bracer easily four inches long and he had changed out his multiple earrings for turquoise and silver ones. His long hair, wavy from being plaited, spilled freely down his back, the blue streaks framing his face obvious in the harsh shop lights.

Dawn sidled over to him. You look nice. Buffy, can I go to the Bronze and hear him play She turned eager eyes on her sister.

I guess maybe we all could go Buffy stammered, thinking she knew what that look meant. She wasnt ready for her little sister to develop crushes but better this strange young man much closer to her age than Spike.

If Dawn was disappointed Buffy had invited everyone, it didnt show. She smiled warmly at Aidan. You play guitar, right Aidan winced, hearing something hitting the wall with a metallic clang in the other room. That didnt sound good. Ill contact John after we see if the police need calling.Surely it wont be as bad as that Willow said comfortingly then flinched several seconds later as something shattered.

That was wood breaking. Id suggest looking for cover before that door flies open, mates Aidan said.

Buffy pursed her lips. You might be right.

Ceara sat on table, watching Rupert pace the training room. She just let him do what he needed to in order to calm himself enough to speak. She glanced appreciatively at the well-stocked weapons cabinet. She felt a real need to use the punching bag that hung in the room.

Finally Giles came to roost in front of her. He pulled off his glasses again, gesturing at the door with them. T-that w-w-was. He grimaced. His stammer had always been a hindrance. He hated the fact when he was worked up he could barely speak, him! A man who could any other time talk a blue streak.

Yes, that was. Her was smile was somewhere between cocky and nervous.

He pushed his glasses back on. Y-you n-never told me. Pain rode high in that accusation.

Why the hell should I Cearas sharp tone shocked her. Hadnt she gotten over the pain years ago? She would have said yes but she felt the crack in the dam of her emotions widen and raw passion torrent through.

Giles ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep from reaching out to her, to try and hold her. He is m-my son.s eyes narrowed as her fingernails dug into the table. So? You gave up any rights to him when you walked out on me.

Giles mouth worked soundless for a few moments before he managed to sayI d-didnt know.

Ceara glanced away. I guess you didnt want to, what with the way you snuck away. She hopped off the table and went to the weapons cabinet.

I d-didnt 

She whirled on him, stalking back over. She stabbed a finger into his chest. What? Run off? The hell you didnt. You ran. You transferred right out of London.

He backed away, head down. I did. Memories from all those years gone by washed over him threatening to suck him under. If I had known I would haveWhat? Come back? Married me? Stay in a prison of parental duty until we grew to hate one another She jammed her hands against her hips.

It wouldnt have been that way he said, reaching out for her.

Slapping his hand away, Ceara stepped out of reach. Why? Because you loved me so much She went back to the weapons cabinet, grinding her fists against her eyes, trying not to cry. She failed, looking back at him with tears racing down her face. Your love was so strong you bolted.

Giles swallowed hard, the crows feet around his eyes deepening. Those tears tore at him. He didnt know how to fix this. His Watchers training said nothing about this. I had my responsibilities.

Ceara snatched up one of the knives out of the cabinet and winged it at him. Giles barely moved in time and it clattered off the wall.

He stared at the weapon and back at her. You could have killed meIf a Watchers that slow, he deserves it. Ceara rooted through the weapons trying not to touch them. She wanted to feel the sword in her hand. You can take your damned responsibilities and shove them up your ass.

Giles fell silent for a few moments, edging toward her cautiously. Ceara, I never meant to hurt you.

She turned from the cabinet before she grabbed the sword. He stood too close. She couldnt deal with him so near after so long and with her so angry. The hell you didn She shoved him. Someone who cared about that wouldnt have run off like you did. Did you do it because you were afraid of loving me or did you even love me at all? Maybe you were just in it for the sex. The agony in his face made her turn from him again, trying to lose herself in the weapons. She was being cruel just because she could and part of her felt justified and the other part felt horrified at the darkness in her.

His pale eyes sheened over. Please dont think that. I loved youand I shouldnt have. I was an adult, a Watcher. I had no right to be with you. But if I had only knownI missed my sons entire life. Thats not fair.Fair? Whats fair about life She whirled around with one of the kendo sticks in hand and broke it against the cabinet. She shoved the splintered end at him. This is our lives, Rupert. They have always been controlled by sharp bits of wood, all the better to kill vampires with. And when being close to me meant choosing love over these shards of wood, you chose the wood. You missed out on your sons life. Well, I dont pity you. I never wanted you to know. I still dont want you in his life.

Giles felt the tears welling up so strongly he could barely hang on to a modicum of decorum. m sorry. He flung open the door and ran out into the main room.

For Gods sake, Rupert, you didnt even say goodbye when you left me she screamed after him.

He paused, oblivious to all the eyes on him. Looking back at her, he started to say something then he seemed to sag in on himself. His eyes sifted towards the front of the store and his only means of escape.

I didnt tell you about any of this to make sure the Watchers didnt take it out on you she said softly. You didnt deserve to be punished for being with me.

Giles hesitated then fled out the front door.

Ceara looked around at the group. She grimaced, wiping her face. Sorry. I hate throwing a wobbly like that. Oh, youre ready to go, Aidan. I guess we should head for the Bronze she said, trying to play off the fight.

He put his arms around her. Are you okay for this Mum

She kissed his forehead. Okay is a stretch but I can deal.I should gotalk to Giles Buffy said, looking at the door. What would she say? She was used to Giles comforting her. She had tried it once when Jenny had died and she knew it had been inadequate.

You do that. Well make sure they get to the Bronze Cordy said, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

ll go with them so we can talk more about this case of ours Willow said uneasily. She never did deal well with disruptions.

ll meet you there Buffy said, steeling herself as if for a fight.

re going to be late. Aidan and I will ride with you, Angel. I can change in the backseat Ceara said, heading for the door. Angel glanced at his friends and followed her out with a rather bemused look on his face.

Buffy crossed her arms. ll change in his car she asked as Spike hustled past her. She grabbed his duster, yanking him to a halt. Where are you goingTo the Bronze. I dont want them to get too far ahead of me. I like this woman. Spike shrugged free and disappeared out the door.

Okay, between Angel looking in the rearview mirror and the way Spike usually drives that bike of his, theres going to be twisted metal everywhere if she starts stripping down in the back seat Xander said, in a tone that suggested he wanted to watch himself. Anya slapped his shoulder.

Xander, shut up. I better go catch up with Giles Buffy said, heading out into the night.


	3. Heartache at The Bronze

CHAPTER THREE

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten_

_The Corrs - Forgiven Not Forgotten  
_

Giles barely noticed what street he was on. He wanted to go home and hide but he had no home in Sunnydale any more. Buffy's house didn't have the same feel of safety. A pub would be nice but all he saw was a coffee shop that appeared to still be open. He made his way in. For a moment he stood at the counter perplexed by the huge selection of tea. He got Earl Grey since it was the only one he recognized immediately and didn't sound like it came from the clippings bag of a lawn mower.

Numbness and pain competed for a spot in his soul. He was rooting for numbness, considering it superior to the waves of agonized guilt that flooded him. He went to the darkest open corner and let his tea cool, not able to bring himself to drink it. He felt her approach more than heard her. He had been expecting her. Giles looked up at Buffy. He didn't want her to stay nor did he want to send her away. She sat down. Giles glanced at her then back at his tea.

"Buffy, I really do not want to talk."

She attempted a stern look. "You don't really have much of a choice here, Giles. What just happened was brutal and I know there's nothing I can do to help but maybe you should talk even if you don't want to."

He plucked his glasses off. The shoe was on the other foot. Usually he was trying to comfort her. "I d-don't even know what to s-say."

"Do you believe her?"

He cocked his head to one side. The question hadn't even entered his mind. He dismissed it quickly. He had known deep to the soul that the boy was his; just another thing from his past come to haunt him. "I have no reason not to. The boy's the right age and I…I never doubted she loved me deeply. If there had been anyone else, she hid it well."

Mulling this answer, Buffy studied the art for sale on the walls, briefly wondering why anyone would want perky pansies hanging on the wall. She didn't want to ask her next question but she had to for her own piece of mind or lack there of. "What she said…did you really leave her without saying goodbye?"

Giles looked away, lifting the lukewarm cup of Earl Grey to his lips. He didn't answer her.

A soft look of concern mixed with anger crossed her thin face. "Giles? Is it true?"

Wincing at the sharpness of her tone, he slid the glasses back on, his gaze firmly on the table. "Yes."

She caught her breath. "How could you do that?"

He canted his eyes up at her. He saw the pain and knew she was thinking of all the men who had walked out on her over the years. "At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I thought…maybe it would be easier for her."

Buffy's face screwed up distastefully. "Giles, I had two men I love leave me without saying goodbye. It's never the right thing to do. It hurts more than you can know."

Giles ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I know, Buffy. There hasn't been a week that's gone by that I haven't regretted it, that I haven't wondered what happened to Ceara. I should have suspected something when she unexpectedly turned down the invite to be a Watcher. When I left…she was going to join, I was sure of that. She was negotiating to be sent back to Australia and work from there."

"Then why did you leave her like that and what did she mean when she said she didn't tell you in order to protect you from the Watchers?" She reached for him but came up short seeing the uncomfortable look in his eyes.

He toyed with his teacup for a few moments before answering. "You know I didn't always want to be a Watcher, Buffy. I had only rejoined them a few years before she and I were…together, leaving behind everything with Ethan and the…bad things we did. I was just beginning to enjoy being a Watcher. I was ready to actually do this job with the attention it deserves. I should never have gotten involved with Ceara in the first place. I knew that. She was no longer a Potential but still she was little more than a child. I was old enough to know better. I should have walked away from her when we met in that pub but she was…special. I knew that in an instant. There was no denying it."

"Were you in love?" Buffy whispered.

Giles' face softened. His shoulders heaved as he took another sip of tea, lost for a moment in the tidal pool of memory. "Very much so. We both knew what we were risking. The Council is…intolerant of impropriety. They may have forgiven Ceara. She was young and a woman. She was being primed to be a Watcher, like I said, and they courted her strongly because of her skill with speaking to the dead. But as for me, all the Council would have seen was a male Watcher incapable of keeping his hands off the young Potentials."

Buffy could see where this was going. She had had enough run-ins with the Council to consider them all cold fishes and unlikely to be moved by something as frivolous as love. "They would have booted you."

"Maybe not booted but I would have been reallocated to research, Lord knows where. I never would have been assigned to a Potential to train, let alone the Slayer for fear I would compromise us both by getting involved with her." Fire licked though his voice.

Buffy's face dimmed. "They would have kept you from where you could do the most good."

He smiled at her. "Exactly, and I'm glad you see me as doing the most good here with you."

She covered his hand with hers. "Giles, I couldn't do this without you. They tried to make me and you know how that worked out."

"Yes." He twisted his hand in hers so he could give her hand a comforting squeeze. " I almost feel sorry for poor Wesley."

"From what Angel's told me, he's changed and for the good. Wesley knows about all of this but said he just found out." Buffy made a little face, not sure she believed it. A big Wesley fan, she was not.

"Then it's probably true. He doesn't strike me as a good liar and the old Wesley would have felt duty-bound to report it. He knew Ceara from back then. He was at the pub, too, the night when I met her. I'm not sure he remembers it. It was one of those kinds of nights," Giles said, smiling rather wickedly then his face went terribly somber again. "I left her because I knew it would ruin us both."

"But not saying goodbye…it was wrong. Both times it happened to me, I thought I would die. I can't imagine what it had to feel like to feel that abandoned and then learn I was pregnant." The rebuke stood evident in both her tone and in her eyes.

Giles rubbed his eyes with one hand, tossing his glasses onto the table. "I wish…I missed so much, Buffy. I missed things that can't ever be recovered. Tonight I glimpsed a world I can never be a part of and that pain…I-I don't have words for this." Giles' lips trembled as his pale eyes misted.

Buffy could see the threads of Giles' self control snapping and it frightened her. She was used to him being strong. "It's not too late, Giles. Maybe you can't have those years back but there's the rest of your life. I know it won't be easy to adjust to this but it's worth it."

"She doesn't want me in their lives. She made that clear." He didn't try to stop the solitary tear that slipped past his control.

Buffy got up and went around the table. She slipped her arms around him, despite knowing he didn't seem to like being touched. He was so intensely private and, in spite of having known him for six years, she realized she knew so little about him. She expected him to pull away. Instead he reached up with one hand and took hers. She said nothing as he cried silently. It was hard for her to see him like this. She remembered his tears after he attacked Angel for killing Jenny. For a horrifying moment, Buffy wondered how he must have wept at her own death. He managed to wrestle his control back into place.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Buffy squeezed his hand. "I've never understood why they say grown men don't cry. Sometimes it's good for you."

He favored her with a weak smile, ineffectively wiping his face with a cocktail napkin.

"She was surprised to see you, Giles, and angry. Maybe she didn't mean everything she said." She hugged him again. "Maybe it's not what your son wants."

"She has every right to cut me out, Buffy. I ran out on her and I can't expect to just walk right back into her life."

"Talk to her again, Giles. You can't just give up this easily." Buffy hated seeing him this weak.

He fished his glasses off the table. "I have….I knew that being a Watcher came with a high price. I gave up a lot to do this job. I just didn't realize how much."

"She doesn't have to shield you any more, Giles, if that's what she's still afraid of. No one is going to take you from me," Buffy said with a sharp decisive nod of her head. She didn't bring up the fact he had left her on his own volition.

"Thank you, Buffy." He stood up, looking around to see if their exchange had garnered unwanted attention. "I'll…go back to your place and think this out."

"Oh, no you don't. We still have to talk to Angel and his crew about those disappearing kids." Getting to her feet, she gave him her best stern look, wishing she could do it better.

"I'm not really up to going to the Bronze, Buffy." He never really was. It reminded him of being young and he had so many regrets about his youth.

"Because she's there? We need you, Giles…and you don't want to show her weakness by hiding. I don't know Ceara but something tells me she won't appreciate weakness." Buffy stamped her booted foot at him.

"No, she wouldn't but I'm not ready for this." Unease at this confession deepened his crow's feet.

"That's never stopped me," Buffy said, pulling Giles to his feet.

He sighed. "I'm well aware of that."

When they arrived at the Bronze they weren't surprised to find it packed. No one was on stage yet but the band had obviously set up. A backdrop of a medicine wheel pierced by a bolt of lightning hung in the background and crossed coup sticks stood in all four corners of the stage. Giles and Buffy found their friends at two tables pulled together near the stage's edge. Giles squeezed in next to Wesley. Buffy glanced around noticing one of their number was missing. "Where's Dawn?"

Willow beamed, almost bouncing in her seat. She pointed to a two-seater table near a support pole where Dawn sat with Aidan. "It's break time for the band so Dawn went to talk to Aidan." The tone of her voice screamed that she thought it was cute.

"More like leapt like a gazelle across the Bronze and snagged him before anyone else could," Xander put in, rolling his eyes. "And I think I'm jealous. When did she lose her crush on me?" Anya swatted his arm.

"Probably at the same time Aidan got over his crush on Cordelia. Looks like you'll have to start doing your own filing again, Cordy." Wesley wagged his eyebrows at her.

She stuck out her tongue. "I'm not worried."

"I should have done so well at fourteen," Xander said mournfully.

"You don't do so well now, Harris," Spike said, giving him a dismissive look.

"Evil Dead can shut up now. It must be the accent and the guitar," Xander decided. Anya gave him an irritated nudge.

"Where's the rest of the band?" Buffy asked when what she wanted to know where Ceara was.

"Probably getting drinks." Angel made room for her to sit down.

"So you got them here on time, Angel." Buffy almost winced at the jealous tone in her voice.

His lips twitched up a bit. "Barely."

"That's a good term for the whole drive. Tell me, Watcher, how did you ever convince a woman that beautiful to shag you?" Spike said, slouching down in his chair. He smirked at Giles.

Giles' pale eyes knifed into the vampire. "What was it you just said, Xander?"

"Evil Dead can shut up now." Xander smirked.

"Yes, exactly."

"Just saying, that's all. I've noticed, and Angel can back me on this, that all the Slayers and Potentials are beautiful," Spike said, glancing over at his one-time mentor and oft-time tormentor. Angel gave a non-committal shrug.

"Spike, shut up," Buffy said.

He smirked again, lighting up a cigarette ignoring the protests and offended looks. He pointed with the glowing tip at the approaching woman. Ceara wore all black leather from the boots to the pants with open-laced sides and a barely tied-on halter that belong to the Harley-Davidson set. A silver and turquoise belt circled her thin waist and matched her huge squash blossom necklace and earrings and complemented the large silver and turquoise "sunburst" bracelets which adorned her wrists.

She stopped at the their table. "Have we come to any conclusions about how to handle this case?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Giles' face. He had to force himself to meet her eyes then remembered the Lakota considered that rude. He glanced away again wondering how many mixed signals he just sent.

"We were waiting for Buffy and Giles to arrive and for you to get done on stage so we can talk about it," Wesley said, with a quick look at Giles.

"Don't wait on me. My cousins still aren't here. I may have to help with the next set, too. You can catch me up later, Wes." She slung her thick swag of hair back over her shoulder.

"Of course."

"I love that jewelry. It had to cost a lot," Anya blurted out, reaching out to touch the large piece of turquoise in one of the bracelets.

"Ahn, again, not everyone likes to talk money," Xander said, wondering if he should just give up trying to modulate her behavior.

"It's all right. I'm glad you like it, Anya. It's Navajo but it's flashier than traditional Lakota stuff," Ceara said.

"Flashy like that outfit," Spike said, his blue eyes raking over her appreciatively.

"Oh, tell me about it. What possessed my son to pack the biker bitch ensemble when John called about us sitting in on this gig, I'll never know. No, I do know. We're still cranky about being grounded so we'll see if we can embarrass Mom. Speaking of which, where did he disappear to?" Ceara glanced around for her son.

Buffy pointed him out. "With my sister."

"I need to bell that boy. _Wamniomni Hoksila_!" she called. Aidan's head jerked up. She crooked a finger at him. He wrinkled his nose, not getting up until his mother raised her eyebrows. He shuffled over with Dawn sticking close.

"_Han, Ina?_" He gave her a begrudging glance.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her like she had grown another head. "Talking. Dawn wants to show me Sunnydale tomorrow. Can she?"

"I'll think about it. You know you're supposed to stay in the house."

"Oh, Sunnydale's sort of safe in the day," Dawn said, quickly.

"That's not exactly true," Wesley said quickly. "Of those missing kids, at least four disappeared in the daylight hours and they're all between the aged of twelve and sixteen. You and Aidan are at risk."

"And that's not even why he has to stay in, now is it, _Wamniomni Hoksila_?" Ceara tapped a toe.

"No, but _Ina_, you wouldn't want me to get lost now, would you, if I had to go to town?" Aidan wheedled.

She put her hands on her narrow hips. "If you never leave the house alone, how would you get lost, son?"

"Well, it is the Hellmouth and you never know when I might have to run for my life." His blue eyes pleaded with her to give in.

"I think he's got you there, Ceara," Wesley said with a gentle smile.

She wrinkled her nose. "I'll think about it."

Aidan grinned, sensing victory. "_Pilamaya,_ _Ina_."

"I said 'think,' _Wamniomni_, don't push." She wagged a finger at him.

"What does that mean? Wam…" Tara stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"It's my name," Aidan said.

"I thought your name was Aidan," Anya said.

"That's my white name. When we're with our _tisopaye,_ our Lakota family, we speak mostly in Lakota," Aidan said.

"Then _Ina_ means mother?" Willow asked, ever eager for new knowledge.

"Yes."

"Wamn…that's hard to say." Dawn made a face.

He smiled wanly. "That's why I told you to call me Aidan."

"Does it mean anything? Don't most Native American names mean something?" Dawn asked.

"All names mean something." Aidan shrugged. "Translated my name is Whirlwind Boy."

"Whirlwind Boy?" Spike snickered.

"Undead creatures with names like Spike have no room to laugh," Aidan said, tossing his mane.

Spike just cocked an eyebrow, the scar through it wrinkling. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say your mouth got you grounded, kid."

Aidan shook his head. "Not this time."

"So, Mum, you have to have an Indian name, too, pretty woman or something." Spike leered at her.

"I have a manly name, I'm afraid. _Otaktay_, kills many." She gave him a flat grin full of menace.

Spike's face fell. "You mean my kind."

"But of course," Ceara said cheerfully, miming the killing thrust of a stake.

"How long are you grounded for, Aidan?" Dawn broke in. She glanced at her sister then away again, already having been in trouble over boys and going out." She didn't want Buffy to think this was a date. "There's not much to do in Sunnydale but we have a movie theatre and, of course, the Bronze."

"Mum hasn't set a time limit yet," he replied unhappily.

Dawn looked horrified. "What did you do?"

Aidan looked at the silver tips of his boots. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure you do, son. Confession is good for the soul," Ceara said, her dark eyes twinkling.

He glared at his mother, making the silver feather dangling from his eyebrow ring dance. "You're going to tell everyone if I don't, aren't you?" His mother just smiled and he rolled his eyes. "I lied about where I was going. I told Mum me mates and I were going surfing at Trigg."

Dawn's face lit up. "You surf? So cool. I'd love to learn to surf," she bubbled.

"Since when?" Buffy asked, wondering how out of the loop she really was or if her sister was merely flirting with the boy, which might be worse.

"I love surfing. Anyhow me mates and I didn't go to Trigg. We went to Swanbourne North," Aidan said, his thickening Aussie accent at war with his very Native American appearance.

"So you went to a different beach, big deal." Xander shrugged, envisioning a lot of worse things.

"Swanbourne North is the nude beach," Ceara clarified.

"Oh," Xander said as all eyes turned to Aidan who blushed to his dark roots. The boy glanced at Giles and hung his head so his hair made a shielding curtain. Xander seemed amused and sorry he hadn't thought of it. "How advanced."

"Yes. He and his mates decided they wanted to see naked women and they skipped the dirty magazines," Ceara said.

"Mum!" Aidan lightly swatted her arm to shut her up.

"Who ratted you out, boy?" Spike asked, lighting up another cigarette from the tip of his burned down one, utter amusement plain on his thin face.

"_Wakan Tanka_ was laughing at me. We were sneaking around the beach and ran right into Mum and a bunch of other sheilas. I don't know what's worse, getting caught or having all me best mates seeing me mum naked," Aidan said and Spike choked on his cigarette smoke, laughing.

"Hey, you wanted to see naked women. You saw them. Don't blame me if you're been scarred for life." Ceara patted his head.

"I have been." Aidan gave an exaggerated shudder.

"Good. I think John's about ready for the next set. Get on up there, son," Ceara ordered.

"Can we talk more on your next break? I'd like to hear about surfing." Dawn smiled shyly.

"Sure," Aidan said before bounding back on stage.

"Are you still considering a bell for him? It seems like a good idea," Buffy said, not sure she liked Dawn's attraction to the boy. Maybe if Dawn had shown better judgment previously it would be a different story and nude beaches didn't rate high on places she'd want to find her kid sister.

"I'd put a shock collar on him if I wasn't worried about the sexual peccadilloes that might cause down the road. He is half English, after all, and after living in England for a handful of years, I've yet to meet an Englishman who wasn't a closet kink," Ceara said.

Both Giles and Wesley glared. Spike just laughed.

"I really must protest," Giles said

"As do I," Wesley added.

"Not me, though it's not a bloody secret with me," Spike said, proudly.

"I didn't really think otherwise and you hush, Wesley. You have handcuffs in your nightstand," Ceara said. "And I'm not even going to get into what you and your buddies used to do, Rupert."

"I…they're for business!" Wesley said, flushing.

"I don't recall ever seeing you with handcuffs on the job," Angel said mercilessly, a very Angelus smirk on his face.

Cordy made a face. "I'm afraid to ask why you were even in his bedroom."

"I was looking for the copy of Yanow's Grimoire he said was in the nightstand," Ceara said.

"Now I see why you said you weren't sure you'd survive this new stage of Aidan's development, Ceara," Angel said, watching the boy on stage.

"One of us is going to die before the horny teen years are over or at least go nuts. I'm betting it's me," Ceara said, shaking her head slowly.

"The best part is it's just starting." Xander grinned.

"Thanks a bunch, Xander," Ceara said, turning to make sure her son was where he was supposed to be. In the process she flashed her bare back to them, showing a hemi-circle scar that went from spine to side and looped around to her front, disappearing under the fringed-edge of her halter.

"What took a bite out of you? Ghora demon?" Willow asked.

"Millitello demon?" Buffy put in.

Ceara grinned over her shoulder at them. "Great White shark. My son's not the only surfie here," she said before sauntering back up on stage.

"You'd think if you nearly got chomped in half by a shark you'd not let your kid anywhere near the water," Anya said in rebuke but Ceara was out of earshot.

"Ceara's show, _Paranormal Investigations_ is a new venture for her, Anya. She has a PhD in marine biology specializing in sharks," Wesley said. "She thinks of them as something fun to play with."

"Is that how she got bit?" Tara asked, her hand questing for Willow's.

"No, she got bit surfing," Giles said, finally finding his voice again. He couldn't believe how lovely Ceara still was and the openness and outgoingness of his son left him staggered. If he spoke, he was afraid it would all end like a rare dream. "She was about twelve at the time. It was h-how she ended up in England."

"The Watchers were afraid she'd be killed before she had a chance to be a Slayer?" Buffy guessed.

"Exactly so," Giles said. "She had a way with finding trouble. Must be a Slayer trait."

Buffy smiled at seeing him finding his peculiar sense of humor again. "I'll forgive you that."

"Which means she can't dispute it," Angel put in, a hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

"And you would know," she shot back.

The start of the music silenced them all. Giles watched intently. Had he realized Ceara knew how to play the fiddle? He certainly didn't remember it but he admired her skill. The way she moved around the stage didn't hurt either. Pain, like a cracked tooth that a tongue has to constantly probe, filled him. He thought himself at peace with the loneliness of his life but seeing Ceara again proved him wrong. Once more how much he had given up to be a Watcher echoed agonizingly through him.

Giles tore his gaze away from her and watched his son, which was no less painful. The boy seemed to know how to handle himself on stage. Giles wished he had half that confidence when it came to performing. They let Aidan solo on a couple of songs. He still needed to grow into his voice but he had a lot of promise. Aidan relinquished the center mike to John again. The thirty-something Lakota man slung his hair back as he stepped up to it.

"It was suggested that this next song might be a good one for one of my cousin, Ceara's, friends from L.A. but certainly could be extended to a few others sitting here tonight. It's by Rascal Flatts, _'Moving On.'"_

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself._

_I've been burdened with blame,_

_trapped in the past for too long. _

_I'm moving on._

Buffy stared at Angel as John spilled out the song about regrettable pasts, redemption and moving on. His dark eyes met hers, speaking volumes. The beautiful song was more than a little heartbreaking. A quick glance at Giles told Buffy he wasn't immune to these regrets either. She doubted either man was ready to move on, however.

After the song was over John beckoned Ceara over. "I see my sister and my cousin, the band regulars, have arrived but before we let their replacements go I think there's a song or two Ceara might like to sing," he said and she gave him an aggrieved look.

"I'm betting more music of pain," Xander muttered.

"No bet," Buffy said.

"I guess I can't disappoint my cousin after that set up. This is a little something that has meaning for me by She-Daisy called _'Still Holding Out For You_.'"

_Never thought I'd be in this place_

_It's someone else's life I'm living_

_Wish I were living a lie_

_The hardest part is when the bough breaks_

_Falling down and then forgiving_

_You didn't kiss me good-bye_

_I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say_

_And pray I get the chance some day_

Buffy watched her Watcher, gauging what the lyrics about running to the door, always hoping it would be her lost love would do to him. She knew what it was doing to her. She understood completely. She still looked for Angel almost every night, hoping to see him in the cemetery or in the shadows of the Bronze or in her bedroom and she wondered if she always would. Having him this close to her and unable to do more than talk was torment. The twisted affair with Spike never touched her heart. Angel still had that place to himself. Spike had been there to guide her through her pain and she'd always be grateful but there'd be no ever-after for them.

Ceara segued into Trisha Yearwood's '_I Would've Loved You Anyway_.'

_If I'd've known the way that this would end_

_If I'd've read the last page first_

_If I'd've had the strength to walk away_

_If I'd've known how this would hurt_

_I would have loved you anyway_

Buffy could barely keep back the tears. She knew too well what it felt like to be willing to relive every moment of a relationship that ended badly just to have all the moments of sweetness again. She saw Giles was a little less successful at not weeping and he got up, heading for the bar.

Giles had managed to get his control back by the time he reached the bar. He agreed with Xander for a change. This was the music of pain. He listened to the litany of beers available, trying to decide. He heard John Lays Hard announce the band would take an early break to let their kinfolk settle in and come back with a very long set composed mostly of Charging Thunder's original music. That meant Ceara wasn't on stage and maybe he'd be better off just slinking out the door. But he suspected Buffy would hunt him down again.

"Forget the beer. Make it a scotch," Giles said to the bartender. "A triple."

He shut his eyes as the amber liquid touched his tongue. There was a temptation to order the whole bottle but that wouldn't look very appropriate. He opened his eyes feeling a hand on his shoulder. Giles started to tell Buffy to leave him be then realized it wasn't her. He looked into Ceara's nearly black eyes.

"Can we talk again? I'd like to get it right this time, maybe not say things I don't mean." Her voice was soft and apologetic, ripping straight into him despite that.

He smiled faintly. "I would like that."

"How about some place public so I'm less tempted to impale you with something?" She grinned, taking the sting out of her words.

He gave her a shy smile. "I'd appreciate that."

"I saw a coffee shop, the Wild Women Don't Get the Blues. How about there at one tomorrow?"

His brows knitted. "Isn't that the feminist bookstore coffee shop over on Main?"

"What's the matter, Rupert? Afraid the sisterhood will overhear our conversation and stone you to death with scones?" Her grin broadened and he noticed she had had her teeth straightened and bleached.

Giles rolled his eyes. "A distinct possibility but I'll be there."

"Good. They serve food here, right? Didn't plan on having to perform tonight."

"They have….I guess you'd call it food." He made a distasteful face.

"In other words it's probably quite good and not even remotely British which is what makes it tasty." Her full lips peeled back from those improved teeth again.

"You still have the most peculiar sense of humor, Ceara."

"This, coming from a Pom, is not good," she said, finding a menu on the bar. She started off then hesitated. She turned back to him, her eyes gentle. "It is good to see you again, Rupert."

He allowed himself a true smile. "I'm glad to see you as well."

She smiled again and he watched her move off to order something to eat. Her smell still lingered in the air, that faint hint of lavender and rose. He always associated it with her. It gave him a warm comforting feel. He picked up his scotch and went back to his seat with the others, having to walk past his son who was deeply engrossed with a conversation with Dawn, segregated off in their own little corner once more.

Buffy leaned over, noting the scotch and whispered. "You okay?"

He thought hard about it for a moment. "I will be."


	4. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

_Still alone, staring on  
Wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

_The Corrs - Forgiven Not Forgotten  
_

"I guess maybe we should talk about the missing children," Wesley said, with a nervous glance in Giles' direction. He looked relieved for the distraction. "I'll bring you up to date on what happened in L.A. while Ceara is getting something to eat."

"The children in L.A. were murdered, weren't they?" Giles asked, hoping to center the attention on something other than himself.

"Half of them. We don't know if the remaining missing children were killed and not discovered yet or if they were brought here to Sunnydale," Wesley replied.

"We don't know who's doing this or why. We think maybe it's a human or group of them trying to raise a demon of some sort but we don't have a lot to speculate on yet," Angel supplied, leaning on the table not exactly sure if he should rain on Wesley's parade. The ex-Watcher so liked to expound.

"Any idea as to which demon?" Giles asked, falling into a comfortable regime of speculation and theorizing.

"None. We have a sketch here from Ceara. It's of an image, some sort of sign that she got of while handling a picture of a murdered girl." Wesley dug it out of his attaché case. "Angel got into the morgue and it looks very much like what was carved into the torso of the girl. I haven't yet identified the mark though."

Giles traced the picture with a finger, trying to place it in his memory banks. "It resembles angelic writing or a demonic glyph," Giles said, passing it to Willow and Tara.

"My thoughts exactly but I haven't quite figured it out. They could be carving it wrong for all I know. Ceara didn't get any feel from it other than the symbol itself. She tried to contact the spirits of the children with no success. It would be easier if we knew where they were killed but we don't, only that it's not where the bodies were found." Wesley frowned, not liking to admit failure to the older Watcher. He still felt a little jealous of him.

"I looked up the missing kids herein town," Willow said. "Both go to the middle school. Rachel Polimeni who disappeared on her way home from school and Harry Garner who disappeared after a rehearsal for the Christmas play. I brought along the photos from the paper like you asked, Wesley."

Wesley took the papers from her, looking at the fresh young faces staring woodenly up from their school photos the paper had printed. "Thanks. When Ceara gets back, we'll have her take a look and see if she gets any vibes."

"Here she comes," Tara said with a nod of her head in Ceara's direction.

Wesley popped up and took the basket of Buffalo wings off its precarious perch on top of two plates of burgers and onion rings. Ceara almost dropped the plates while setting them down. She had a beer can tucked under her arm. She put the Foster's oil can on the table.

"Better let that settle before I open it." She sat down.

"Think that's big enough?" Xander dinged a finger on the beer can.

"I think Aussies have a different idea what's a regular beer size than you yanks," Wesley said.

"Don't pick on my beer. I'm looking forward to it. Too bad they don't have better Aussie beer." She twisted in her seat looking for her son. "_Waminomni hoksila_, come here." She pointed to the food then glanced over at the newspapers. "Those the kids who disappeared from here?"

"Yes. Eat first, Ceara. We can wait a few minutes for you to have a look at them," Wesley said.

"I can eat and try to read a photo at the same time," Ceara said, picking up a wing. "I hate to eat in front of everyone."

"The rest of us ate already," Cordy said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"What Mum?" Aidan asked, coming over to the table. His eyes lit up "Oh, tucker!"

"Bog in. Half the wings are yours," Ceara said, and he greedily loaded them up on his plate.

"That's your cousin, isn't it?" Anya pointed to the keyboardist who still sat at her station drinking water.

Ceara stripped a piece of chicken and dunked it in blue cheese. "Yes, why?"

"She's pregnant."

"For the fourth time," Ceara replied, licking the hot sauce from her fingers.

Anya's face grew thoughtful. "She likes kids then? Xander and I have talked about kids down the road. I'd like some… I think. Would be nice to talk to someone who has them, like you."

"Ahn, maybe this isn't the time," Xander said, jerking his head in Giles' direction. She looked over non-comprehendingly. Giles studied his scotch.

"No, it's okay. What do you want to know?" Ceara asked.

"I've heard this particular horror tale many times before. Can I take my tucker back over there?" Aidan asked, pointing to where Dawn still sat.

"Go," Ceara said. "Hold up a sec." She reached out and grabbed him by his eyebrow ring when he didn't halt instantly.

"Mum!"

She shrugged. "Don't put handles in your face if you don't want me to use them. When you're done eating, I have work for you."

"Righto and Mum, for someone with as many holes punched in her body as you have shouldn't pick on me." He wrinkled his nose at her.

"Move." She swatted him lightly. "First thing, Anya, keep in mind, the bigger they get, the bigger the attitude and the mouth attached to it becomes."

"I heard that, Mum," Aidan called over his shoulder.

"Go eat," she ordered. "You had some specific questions in mind, Anya?" Ceara picked up an onion ring.

"Is morning sickness as bad as they say?" Anya ducked her a head a bit as if dreading the answer.

"So they tell me."

"You didn't have it then?" She looked relieved. "I know not everyone does."

Ceara chewed a mouthful of burger before answering. "I had hyperemesis gravis, a severe form of morning sickness. You can't stop throwing up. I can't tell you how bad normal morning sickness is but that stuff was nasty. On the upside, the first time I was hospitalized for I.V. hydration to keep me from dying, my family got me a little trailer to live in. Guess they felt sort of sorry for me."

"You don't mean that silver metal hot dog you brought down here, the one you have some of your stuff in," Cordy said horrified. "That thing is barely bigger than a coffin."

Ceara bobbed her head. "That's the one. It was my home for about three years."

"If that trailer is an upside, where were you living?" Cordy's dark eyes widened showing a bit of the old money-conscious Cordelia.

"The back seat of my car." Ceara took another healthy bite of burger, scanning their faces for their reactions.

"Your car?" Willow blurted out. Giles winced at the looks in his young friends' eyes, feeling the blame deep inside him.

"I only had enough money to get back to the States. I knew I could get my prenatal care for practically free on the rez in South Dakota since I'm an enrolled Lakota. I could get government assistance but that wasn't enough to get a place and there's not much in the way of apartments on the Rez anyhow so I was living in the car until I could get work. Then I got sick, so much for working." Her eyes caught Giles's, holding him fast. He wanted to look away. He wanted to run off but he didn't so much as move.

"How long did this hyper what'sit last?" Anya asked, rubbing her belly trying to imagine it.

"Three months and two hospitalizations. I nearly died the first time out. That's when I made the appointment to have an abortion," Ceara confessed, whirling an onion ring distractedly around her finger.

"What changed your mind?" Tara asked with a darting look at Giles hoping not to offend him.

Ceara made a face, reaching for another wing. "Well, it'll sound strange but it was Spotted Whirlwind Horse. I guess you'd call her my spirit guide. We had a long talk about duty and the future and she convinced me to change my mind." She shrugged and gnawed on the wing.

"So you listened to a dream horse? And I thought Dru was nuts," Spike said, lighting up.

"Dream horse, who know?" Ceara shrugged. " It doesn't matter. I canceled the appointment."

"But it did get better, right?" Anya seemed to lose heart.

"It did. The middle three months weren't bad at all. Those are my cousin's favorite months. I went to work in a bar in Hot Springs, one hundred and sixty miles round trip every day since there was no work on the Rez or in White Clay at the time. I couldn't afford the land rental in Hot Springs to move the trailer there and my family wanted me to stay close especially after I developed gestational diabetes. Not a huge surprise, it runs in my family and one in four of my people get some form of diabetes."

"That can be very serious, can't it?" Willow asked.

"Sometimes," Ceara rolled her shoulders. "I lived in the trailed, which was camped behind Grandfather's place and I spent most of the day in his home working the beads until the night of the beautiful blizzard."

"Blizzard?" Buffy asked, wondering just how much worse the story was going to get.

"South Dakota in October, you expect them but trust my son to pick one to be born in. Took forever to get to Pine Ridge hospital. I was a little afraid I wouldn't make it there after all he tried his best to be born early. John and Grandfather drove me there. I'm thinking 'great my kid's going to be born in the backseat of a car." Ceara rolled her eyes, noting Giles was looking at her again. She could almost hear his stuttering apologies for it all.

"Not easy?" Anya asked with obvious trepidation.

"You and I share a trait, Anya, narrow hips." Ceara stabbed her hands downwards. "And I'm athletic on top of it so my muscles wouldn't let my hips shift. So Aidan went from trying to be born early to taking thirty-six hours to make his grand appearance."

"Thirty-six hours!" Anya bleated, nearly knocking over her drink.

"Thirty-six hours. I don't want to do something I love for thirty-six straight hours let alone something that felt like trying to shit a watermelon." Ceara snorted.

"I'm not sure I could have done that," Buffy mumbled, with a little shiver.

"Wasn't my first choice, trust me. I spent three months flat on my back and now they have me walking the halls so gravity could help." Ceara thumped the table and Giles jumped. "Gravity! Grandfather, John and I are now trucking up and down the hospital corridors with me teaching them how to swear in about seven different languages."

"Your grandfather, he was a holy man, wasn't he?" Giles asked softly not looking at her.

"Was and is. He's still going strong. He felt I would need him so he came with me to keep me out of trouble. Finally it got to the point where I just couldn't walk any more and I'm there begging the doctor for an epidural. Could have sworn I saw something in my room after they gave it to me. Grandfather told me I imagined it but I'm thinking, demon." Ceara gave them all a knowing look.

"When I was a vengeance demon I visited a lot of pregnant women. They had a lot of use of me," Anya said cheerily.

Ceara nodded. "I was hoping every man would be visited with that kind of pain for thirty six hours."

"Every man?" Xander asked, his face graying.

"Oh, I was much more vindictive than to just wish that on Rupert. All men need to know what birth feels like," Ceara said decisively and Giles folded up a bit more. The other men followed suit.

"I probably would have made you a vengeance demon yourself for that masterful wish," Anya said, still with a bright look.

"And at that point I would have said yes. That's why Grandfather came with me I'm sure. He knew I was likely to get in trouble and I would have. I was ready to hunt down the sadistic bastard who decided all women needed to do was breathe through the pain and we'd be okay. I'd like to kick him in the _susus _about a dozen times and see how well he breathes through the pain." Ceara jabbed the air to accentuate the point.

"But it got better after the epidural, right?" Anya asked wide-eyed and pale.

"Yes, and at 1:45 in the morning, Halloween, Aidan was born, ten pounds, two ounces and twenty-four inches long, all of it lung," Ceara concluded noting Giles' horrified look with satisfaction.

"Ten pounds…that's a toddler, not a baby!" Willow gasped.

Ceara rolled her eyes then sobered seeing Angel's expression. Wesley had mentioned something involving Angel, a baby and a death but hadn't given her any details and told her never to ask about it. She almost wished she had, seeing the pained look on Angel's face. She forced herself to turn back to Willow. "Tell me about it. Then the fun really started. He didn't seem to want to sleep more than two hours a time."

"He still doesn't. I don't think I've seen him sleep through the night this whole week," Angel said.

"No, he usually doesn't." Ceara shrugged.

"I recall you were never much on sleep, Ceara, rarely more than four or five hours," Giles said softly, still looking very shamed to be part of the conversation.

Ceara snorted. "And you should talk. You were never big on sleeping either. It was hard to keep you pinned to the bed most nights. So Anya, did I answer your questions?"

"Yes, lots of sickness and pain. I'm not so sure that I want children now." Anya's face held a look of utter disappointment.

Xander looped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "You were so excited by the idea of being a mother."

"Anya, let me tell you the two most important things to remember," Ceara said.

"Don't listen to horses that ride out of whirlwind?" Spike asked wryly.

"Okay, three things. The most important thing to know is antibiotics can interfere with birth control pills. They didn't think to tell me that when they handed them to me for an ear infection." Ceara pointed a cautionary finger at the girls. "Imagine my surprise when I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant. I nearly pulled off his lips then asked if he had given me tic-tacs instead of the pill. You'd think the pharmacist would have mentioned that to me about the antibiotics but hey it's much more exciting this way. 'We decided to let you play Russian roulette and surprise, you lose'."

"I didn't know that! Why didn't I know that? Oh my God, I could have," Cordy said then trailed off with a deep blush.

"That's why I'm warning all of you, especially you Buffy with your teen-aged sister," Ceara said and Buffy made a face. Ceara turned to Anya. "But the very most important thing, Anya, is that it's all worth it."

Anya gave her an unusually shy smile. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Yes, Aidan drives me nuts and I sit up nights worrying but I can't imagine life without him. Talk to my cousin. She has a lot of cheerier stories about being pregnant, though I'm thinking this will be her last. Our grandmother had fourteen kids she liked them so much."

"Fourteen?" Buffy's jaw dropped.

"Both sides of my family are a little odd and let's leave it at that." Ceara grinned.

"Didn't you want more?" Anya said.

"Not even for lots of money. And after the trouble I had with Aidan the doctors didn't think it wise for me to have another child even if I could. I got pretty torn up inside with Aidan and they think I'm effectively sterile but I'm taking no chances. Still there's little to fear since I'm getting more like a Vulcan every day." Ceara rolled her eyes.

Anya blinked. "What?"

"Vulcans have sex like once every seven years," Ceara said, noting Xander's amused look, figuring she had found a fellow geek.

"What kind of demon is that?" Anya asked horrified. "I am so glad I don't have to go more than seven days."

Xander blushed brightly. "I'll show you Vulcans later, Anya."

"You never married? I know after Mom's divorce…she was lonely." Buffy said with a regretful look. "I felt bad for her but then I really hated the one guy she dated, Ted. It turned out that he was a serial killer robot. Or worse, there was that time she slept with Giles." Buffy glared at her Watcher.

At that, Giles choked on his scotch and Xander on his beer.

"I'm glad I never came across a serial killer robot but that would be my usual luck." Ceara ran a hand over her hair then her lips quirked up. "I sort of decided that I wouldn't date any more and just go buy stock in batteries."

This time Giles, Xander and Wes choked.

"I really think I like you," Spike said, leaning back in his chair, smirking.

"I'm not sure that's a ringing endorsement coming from William the Bloody," Ceara replied tartly.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Hand me those papers, please. Yo, son, come here!" Ceara called.

"Still eating," Aidan called back as the band took the stage.

"If you talked less, son, you'd be done." Ceara waved at him. "Bring it here."

Aidan eyes her sourly. "A good mum would leave me eat."

"I'm not super-mom, Aidan, adjust."

Aidan made a face and carried the remains of his burger over to the table with Dawn following. Buffy frowned.

"Um, Ceara, I thought we were going to work now," she said.

"We are."

Buffy jerked her head at her sister and Aidan.

"Is there a problem?" Ceara asked.

"Well, this could be graphic. Dawn doesn't need to be seeing it and I'm sure you don't want Aidan to either," Buffy said.

"Buffy, I've been working crime scene photos since I was seven. I've already seen what this particular killer can do," Aidan said, looking a little offended.

"You let him do stuff like that?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, when I contacted the spirit world for the first time, it was like being torn apart from the inside," Willow put in, with an empathetic little bob of her head.

Ceara slung back her hair. "He'll see this stuff whether I want him to or not."

"The first time I remember seeing a ghost, she was a six year old victim of rape and murder who was waiting for me on my swing set to tell me where her body was. I was five. Two years later I had seen enough to really work with them," Aidan said, his full lips pulling into a frown. "I didn't ask to be able to see ghosts but if I don't practice, it'll be worse. I met this guy who never left his apartment because he never learned to control his talent. He'd spark on anything he touched and get all these images to the point he was overwhelmed. He just wandered around the house with gloves on, terrified to even try to live. The ghosts sometimes just seek me and Mum out. If I didn't practice…" He glanced down at his hands with a shiver. Ceara patted his back.

"Buffy, a lot of people who can do what Aidan and Ceara do end up insane if they don't learn control," Giles said, falling back into Watcher mode. He looked over at the two who should have been his family, embarrassed again that he spoke.

"Yeah and if looking at those photos to learn control keeps me from a sitting in a padded cell talking to my belly button, I'm willing to do it. But if you want me and Dawn to sit this out, Wes can always give me the pictures later when Dawn's not around," Aidan said and Dawn looked furious.

"No, I guess it'll be okay," Buffy relented uneasily.

"And I'm not a kid any more. I'm doing research and everything, right?" Dawn said, affronted. She jammed her fists into her hips giving every indication she was not willing to leave. "You were fifteen when you were Chosen."

"I said okay, Dawn. Don't push," Buffy said grumpily and her sister scowled.

Ceara put her hands on the news photos, frowning. Aidan pushed his fingers in next to hers. The others could almost feel the power like a whispering wind moving around the table. The band starting up startled them but had no affect on Ceara or Aidan's concentration.

"I can't get a clear picture of the person…not a person. It's not the one doing this but the one they're trying to call. He's still far away. I can't see him. He won't look at me," Ceara said, reaching for her oil can of Foster's. She popped the top and drained away a long deep swallow of beer.

"I can see his face," Aidan said. "He doesn't like adults…that's why they want the kids. He's looking at me. Wes, you have paper I can draw on?"

"Of course." Wes dug out the paper and pencil from his attaché.

Aidan looked at the paper, scowling. "One of these days I'm going to have to take some art classes. I suck at this."

Angel took the paper. "Tell me what he looked like if you can."

Aidan turned over the pencil to the vampire. "A very heart-shaped face, with a pointy chin and small ears." He waited for Angel to quickly sketch that and nodded his approval. "Okay, he had black hair that's sort of wavy, a little like Xander's but it's all one length to his shoulders."

"Like this?" Angel asked after penciling it in.

"Yep. He has a button nose and very full lips and his teeth are all pointy like a sharks with serrated edges."

"Well, isn't that pleasant," Xander mumbled, craning to look over Angel's shoulder.

"How about his eyes?" Angel asked.

"This is the weird part. They're rather Asian looking and instead of eyeballs, he has teeth," Aidan said.

Angel glanced up at the boy then back at his drawing.

"Is he describing what I think he's describing?" Spike leaned over studying the drawing, a very serious expression on his thin face.

"Aidan, did he have teeth anywhere else?" Angel asked.

"All over. He has little mouths in the palms of his hands and at his finger tips, his nipples and belly button and regions south of there."

"Moufyng demon," Spike muttered, sitting back, disgust curling his lip.

"Oh, surely not," Wesley said uneasily.

"Is this him, Aidan?" Angel gave the boy the sketch.

"That's him." Aidan held the sketch away from him. Dawn crowded closer to see but, at a stern look from Buffy, Aidan turned the paper over.

"Moufyng demon," Angel said decisively.

"Dare I ask what that is?" Buffy asked, eyes on the face-down sketch.

"It's a demon, an eater of souls, preferably children and teens. It rather likes their flesh as well. A well-fed Moufyng demon is rumored to be able to turn your dreams into reality," Giles said, taking the sketch, truly kicking into Watcher mode. His discomfort melted away faced with a familiar challenge. "You saw all of this from the picture?"

"Not really. I got the impression he was looking back at me from the picture. I saw him last night in my sleep," Aidan replied.

"No wonder you don't sleep much," Angel said, tentatively patting the boy's shoulder as if afraid he shouldn't.

"How do we stop this thing?" Buffy asked, looking to Giles as usual.

"Hopefully we can stop whoever's trying to call it forth before they succeed," Wesley said. "Otherwise it'll be very ugly."

"There are certain rituals they must perform. We could try and see if anyone has been purchasing large quantities of myrrh. It's one of the spell ingredients," Giles said.

"I can get on that," Willow put in with enthusiasm as the old team pulled together with practiced ease.

"Good," Buffy said.

"Um, I think we have a more immediate problem," Aidan said, stabbing a finger toward the front of the Bronze.

Buffy turned, feeling what she knew he must have been seeing. A dozen vampires in western gear strolled in. The whole group reacted as one. Buffy shoved Dawn toward the stage with one hand while pulling out a stake from her jacket pocket with the other. Cordy yanked her duffle bag out from under the table and opened it, revealing a few small crossbows, some holy water and crosses. Ceara fished a stake out of her purse as Spike and Angel's features morphed; Spike looking particularly happy to have something to pound on.

"Told you if we kept following this band, they'd lead us to a bunch of tasty cowgirls," one of the vampires drawled.

"Great, our band has undead groupies," Ceara moaned, trying to edge around the table before the panic set in.

None of them were quite successful in that. Some of the audience saw the fangs and golden eyes and the screaming, pushing and running started. Buffy leapt over one of the tables and started pounding on the nearest vamp. Cordy tossed Wesley and Xander crossbows, keeping the last for herself. Spike and Angel threw themselves into the melee with a certain amount of gleeful abandon.

Buffy round-house kicked one of the vampires in the head while shoving her stake home in his partner just in time to see Giles get yanked off his feet and thrown into Willow and Tara who had linked hands to recite a spell. All three went down in a pile, clipping a table, but Angel nearly separated the vampire's head from his body before she could react. Cordy's crossbow bolt nearly winged Buffy before burying itself in the vampire sneaking up behind her. Wondering when Cordy had gotten so good with her aim, Buffy flipped another vampire onto her back and as she staked her, Buffy saw Ceara ram her stake home in a huge Bubba of a vampire.

Hearing a familiar shriek, Buffy whirled and saw Dawn being hauled toward the backdoor by her long hair. She wasn't able to fight the grip the white Stetsoned vampire had on her.

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed, trying to figure out the quickest path to her sister through the over-turned tables and stampeding patrons.

"Little bit," Spike cried, racing her way only to be caught by his duster and thrown to his back by a wiry little vampire cowpoke.

Dawn cried out as Buffy flipped onto the stage, racing along its lip to avoid the congestion of the floor below. Dawn screamed again then choked on vampire dust. Buffy saw Aidan behind her sister, coup stick in hand, rubbing his eyes from the backlash of the vampire dust from his kill.

"Behind you!" Dawn shouted to him.

Aidan twisted around, stabbing out with the stick. Unfortunately it buried itself in the vampire's belly. The vampire batted the boy away and tried to get him while he was down. Aidan spun onto his feet, grabbing for the stick. Buffy dusted the creature first.

"Thanks," he said.

"Thanks for saving my sister," she shot back and looked for the next vampire to take her anger out on but they were all gone.

"No problem. Every night occurrence around here?" Aidan shook the dust off of him.

"These ones were dressed a little more silly but yeah." Buffy smiled as she checked over Dawn who seemed embarrassed for having been so easily put at risk. Satisfied her sister was all right, she scanned the room for her friends to make sure no one was lost. Anya and Xander were helping Willow and Tara up. Spike and Angel looked somehow disappointed it was over so soon. Wesley helped Giles up, the older Englishman bleeding from a small cut above his eye.

"Every time I come to the bloody States," Giles muttered, wiping at his forehead.

"Well, that was exciting," Ceara said. "I think I'm going to have to go peel my cousins off the ceiling. It's going to take me half the night to calm a few of them down. Are you going to be needing anything more from me about this Moufyng demon?"

"I think maybe we all ought to call it a night. We have our research cut out for us now," Wesley said.

"Good. Come on, son, let's make sure everyone is all right," Ceara said.

Aidan gave Dawn a somewhat disappointed look at their interrupted evening. "Right-o."

"Aidan, that was pretty good work with that stick," Angel said.

Aidan basked in that praise. "Thanks. Just glad I could help," he said, hurrying after his mother.

"Cordy, Wes, thanks," Buffy said. "You two have gotten pretty good yourselves."

"Too many demons in L.A. not to," Cordy said, her smile showing her appreciation of Buffy's praise.

"Giles, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

He nodded. "I will be. Is Dawn all right?"

"Thanks to Aidan, yes." Buffy caught Giles' eye but he said nothing. She knew nothing more needed to be said. "Okay, I guess Wesley's right. We should call it a night."


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

_When your day is long  
And the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on  
The Corrs - Everybody Hurts_

Buffy looked at the mansion uneasily. How many times had she come here to be with Angel? How could she still feel so much pain when she thought about him? How horrible did the things she had done with Spike make her feel at this moment? She half expected Angel to know just by looking at her, as if he could scent the lingering aroma of the betrayal of her heart. Would Angel understand that something had gone wrong when she had been brought back? Spike had left her system by now, like a poison finally counteracted and part of her even felt shame at how she had treated the blond vampire. She had been even more abusive than he. She was beginning to understand how Giles must feel about his past with Ethan and some of the twisted things they and their friends had done. She took it as a sign she was growing up.

The mansion hulked in the night, dark except for the faint glow in one window. Angel's car was nowhere to be seen and she hoped that meant she would be spared having to face him alone. She just wasn't ready to yet and that wasn't why she was here anyhow. Facing Angel could wait, she had other business to attend to.

Buffy went inside only to realize that she hadn't knocked. She was so used to it just being her and Angel here that she had forgotten Cordy, Wesley, Aidan and Ceara were also asleep behind the old building's sturdy walls. She didn't need worry about waking Ceara. The tall woman was on her hands and knees, having rolled back the carpet that Angel had used to hide the "chalk-outline" scorch marks that denoted his reentry into this world. She wondered what the psychic might be sensing.

Ceara's head craned up, most of her high-cheek-boned face shadowed by her swag of hair. She smiled faintly. "Buffy, I've been expecting you."

Buffy's eyes widened a bit, a shiver of nerves racing through her. Facing vampires was one thing. In many ways the heart to heart she intended with Ceara was scarier. "You have?"

"I'd have been disappointed if you didn't show up. I suspect you have a few things you'd like to talk about." Ceara got to her feet and smoothed the khaki shorts she wore. Her green t-shirt bore the words 'Coffin Bay' and Buffy was afraid to ask what that was. Ceara headed for the front door. "Let's go outside so we don't wake everyone up."

Buffy followed her out, feeling control of the situation slipping from her fingers. She hadn't expected Ceara to be so pleasant and eager to talk. She had her little lecture prepared and already she was off track. Buffy could think on her feet for most things. Speech making wasn't one of them. She tended to do it all wrong.

Ceara led them to a stand of eucalyptus that flanked the mansion. She sat down, putting her back to a tree and indicated for Buffy to sit. Buffy did, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. She wasn't what anyone would consider an outdoorsy person yet she spent a lot of time skulking in bushes. She looked at the older woman suddenly not sure what she was going to say. "I know I don't have any right to ask this but I want you to at least talk to Giles again. I know what he did was…"

"I am going to talk to him," Ceara broke in.

"Just hear me out. I can see why you wouldn't….what did you say?" Buffy gave her a puzzled look not expecting it to be this easy.

"I'm meeting Rupert tomorrow at a coffee shop. I promise, I won't break him in half or anything." Ceara made an amused sound and Buffy saw her smile in the poor moonlight filtering through the leaves. "I didn't mean to lose it on him like that but…well let's just say I'm not known for my even temper. I'll do better tomorrow."

"You're talking to Giles…he didn't mention…not that he would, I guess." Buffy pulled a long face. "I just thought, well, he was pretty sure when I spoke to him tonight that you wanted nothing to do with him." Her grimace deepened as she fumbled for words. Giles always made it look easy. She hated being out of the loop and all too often, if it cut too close to Giles' vest, he left her on the outs.

"We spoke at the Bronze just briefly. I asked him to meet with me so we could talk it out like rational adults. Roo is pretty good at that sort of thing," Ceara said, her fingers drumming the soft earth.

"Roo?" Buffy couldn't hold back the giggle. "You call him Roo?"

Ceara laughed as well. "He absolutely hates it, I think, but he lets me call him that. Well, he used to at any rate. I notice you call him Giles. Why? I would have thought after knowing him for so long you would have moved past last names."

"He used to be our librarian at school. I guess we started calling him Giles simply because of that. It wouldn't have been right to call him Rupert. It's like your friends' parents. Even though we're grown now we still call them by their last names. Giles, as much as he loves us, keeps some distance between all of us. To us, he's Giles and that's more than good enough. Besides Rupert is such a…" Buffy trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Stupid name only an Englishman could love," Ceara supplied, making a face.

Buffy laughed. "Exactly."

"I know. It's not among my favorite names." Ceara grinned again then her face went contemplative. "I used to call him _Wahachanka Hanhepi_."

"That means something, doesn't it?" Buffy let her head drop back a bit, the warm wind ruffling her blond hair.

"'Night shield.' A lot of the time I'd just shorten it to _Wahachanka_. For me, it's such a natural word. I know to others it's a big mouthful. And a lot of the time, I'd call him Roo just to watch that cute little face he'd make." Ceara laughed, stretching her long legs out in front of her. " Ever notice he has a sweet smile?"

Buffy smiled then sobered. She took a deep breath and asked, "You really did love him, didn't you?"

"Very much so and I thought he loved me." Ceara shifted, gazing up at the stars that seemed to dance with the leaf canopy. In the pale light Buffy thought Ceara looked a little like the Pre-Raphaelite paintings her mother used to love. "I still think he did."

"He did. He told me…I know it doesn't help but he's really sorry he left you. I know what that's like. Angel left me without saying goodbye either." Buffy looked over her shoulder at the house. Angel's car hadn't returned. "He's not in there, is he?"

Ceara tried to read the younger woman's face in the gloom. Disappointment was etched there tinged with something else, fear perhaps. "He went somewhere, mumbling something about Spike. I hope those two don't end up killing each other. We could use their help against the Moufyng demon."

"Where those two are involved, I make no bets," Buffy said, finding a twig to stab the ground with. Angel couldn't have known she slept with Spike but still a bit of terror blossomed in her. If he found Spike, she didn't doubt that the blond vampire would tell Angel just out of spite. She tried to force it away so she could concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I'm sure you have more to get off your chest, Buffy," Ceara said.

Buffy tossed her head, her hair flipping into her eyes. She felt comfortable enough with Ceara to be totally honest. "It really hurt Giles when you told him that you didn't want him to be a part of Aidan's life."

Ceara wrapped her arms around herself, a little hug against the unpleasant memories. "I know and I don't for the life of me know why I said it. I thought I was over being angry but I'm not obviously. I think it was the shock. Wesley thought Rupert was in England or I would never have brought Aidan here."

Buffy felt that like a knife. Her protective feelings for her Watcher flared. "You really don't want Giles around him, do you?"

Ceara rubbed the bridge of her nose, reminding Buffy very much of Giles. "That's not it. Aidan wants to know his father. I've never tried to make Aidan hate Rupert. I told him the truth, or at least my version of it. His father and I were in love but like a soldier called to war, he had to leave me. He didn't leave in the right way but nonetheless I never doubted he loved me. But if the Council found out about us, Roo could be in danger. If I knew Rupert was here, I would have left Aidan with Fred and Gunn in Los Angeles and prepared them both for the meeting, give Roo time to deal with all of this privately. The way they met…that was my worst nightmare about how it could happen." Ceara's fist pounded into the loam.

Buffy didn't even flinch. She could almost feel the emotion as if it was contagious. "I guess I can understand that. I'm not the best judge of dads. My own…let's just say it was okay for a while but once I became the Slayer things went bad. Mom told me it wasn't my fault he left us. I'd like to believe that. But he's been out of our life for too long. He didn't come back when Mom died." Buffy broke the stick she held. "He didn't even come back when I died. If it wasn't for Giles, I don't know what would have happened to Dawn. I owe him so much for how he took care of her while I was…dead." Buffy's breath caught. She found herself almost wanting to cry. She jumped when Ceara leaned forward, closing a comforting hand over her shoulder. "Giles will make a good father to Aidan. He's more a father to me than my real one, if that makes sense."

Ceara smiled softly, feeling the night breeze kiss her face. "Perfect sense. I feel the same way about Neema, my one-time Watcher. My mother and I have patched things back up but I'm still closer to Neema. She's been with me since I was eight years old. I honestly believe my son thinks of her as his favorite grandmother. He thinks she's cool. And you don't have to tell me how much Giles means to you, Buffy. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. You wouldn't be getting in the middle of this mess unless you loved him."

Buffy nodded her head, her hair flopping into her face again. She brushed it back, irritated. "I do. It hurt when he went back to England after Willow…brought me back. I think I understand why he did it but I still wanted him here."

"I'm sure." Ceara sighed. "I don't know what to think about what happened to you. It's really none of my business so I should just keep my big gob shut. I hate thinking about someone messing with powers needed to do something like this. To me, it's very wrong, and I don't mean to hurt you by saying that. It wasn't your fault you came back and I get the feel from you that you aren't entirely happy to be here. I can't imagine what Rupert must be thinking."

"He went pretty ballistic on Willow." Buffy took a deep breath. "I couldn't even listen. Willow actually threatened him. They weren't even like the people I've known for years."

"I can imagine. I hope she never even thinks to do more than threaten. She'll underestimate him. Rupert's skill with magic is formidable," Ceara warned, the sound of her voice changing, becoming somehow frightening in its seriousness.

"He almost never uses his magic in front of us. He sort of mentioned he didn't know any once but we learned different. We know about the Eyghon thing," Buffy looked at Ceara then said, "Maybe you don't know about that."

Ceara snorted. "I know about Rupert and Ethan's demon-induced orgies with all their little magic groupies. I knew even before I got involved with him. Truth be told, that reckless streak is what attracted me to him back then. I wasn't a very good kid." The seriousness on her face fled and an Angel-like smirk took its place.

Buffy shuddered. "I still can't picture it. I don't want to. Giles and orgies don't go together...ever."

"Everyone was young and stupid once, Buffy. Rupert was exceptionally so and, if your friend keeps up what she's doing, it'll be her turn to be extremely foolish," Ceara said, the seriousness making a quick return.

Buffy wagged her head. "I don't want to think about it."

Ceara didn't remind her that she would have to think about it. "I hope for your sake you won't have to." She pulled the leaves off a eucalyptus sapling and crushed them in her hands. She breathed in deeply. "These remind me of home." She offered the handful to Buffy who sniffed them to be polite. "Scent is a powerful memory jogger. I could see it in Roo's eyes when he caught a whiff of my perfume. I make it myself, rose and lavender oil. Simple really. I've worn that scent for as long as I can remember."

"You just don't...I don't know. You seem more adventurous than Giles," Buffy said.

Ceara laughed. "He used to be adventurous. Under all that tweed, I can still see the leather-clad man I fell for in that pub all those years ago."

"Leather?" Buffy couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"If you don't tell Roo, I'll let you in on a secret." Ceara leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Secret girl, that's me." Buffy crossed her heart, giving Ceara a goofy look.

"He used to dress a lot like your albino vampire."

"Spike?" Buffy sputtered with laughter. "No, can't see it. I refuse to see it."

"Be that as it may, it's true. He was so sweet to me on our first weekend alone even though he was more than a little flustered when he found out I was a virgin."

"Oh! Um, maybe I shouldn't be hearing this." Buffy was glad her blush wasn't visible in the darkness.

Ceara shrugged. "Why not? It's not like you're a kid any more, Buffy and I also don't want you thinking any less of Rupert for what happened between us. I can hear the disappointment in your voice. He knew how young I was but age never seemed to matter to us. I think I came off more….experienced than I was. I had that retro-punk attitude going for me. I wore leather, had the piercings but that was mostly to piss off the stuffed shirts in power like Rupert's father, the insufferable prig, and those who are probably in power now, like Quentin Travers."

Buffy shuddered. "Don't even mention that name to me."

"So he's still a pig then?"

"Cold fish is what I would have said." Buffy thumped a heel down in the loam, scaring a cricket.

"No doubt. Oh, he'd love to learn about Aidan, I'm sure." A snarl rippled through her voice. "Not like he didn't proposition me once or twice himself. As if. At any rate, Rupert always made what time we could steal to be together very special. He's a romantic at heart but he tries to hide it. Granted him being so damn shy makes it easy to hide."

"And then he left," Buffy whispered.

"And then he left. And it hurt so much I thought I was going to die."

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. "I know…I felt like that with Angel. He was…my first, too."

"Sucks doesn't it. Did he tell you it was for your own good that he left?"

Buffy looked at her imploringly. "Do they all say that?"

Ceara felt her heart bleed a bit for the younger girl. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk. "If they say anything at all, yes I guess they do."

"Riley didn't say anything when he left. I don't know if that was even worse than what Angel did or not." Buffy got up, trying to shake off the memories like the clumps of debris clinging to her jeans. "You really aren't going to hurt Giles, right?"

"I promise, no dropping my coffee in his lap, no beaning him in the head with my scone and no throwing him through the plate glass window no matter how much I might want to, no holding him down and letting the feminists in the coffee shop trample him," Ceara shot back, taking the hand up Buffy offered.

"Guess I can't ask for more." Buffy looked away feeling somehow embarrassed to have heard all this personal stuff. She realized that this was perhaps one of the longest adult conversations she had ever had with another woman. It didn't have the same feel as conversations with her mother had and it was different than the ones she had with Willow. Those still had a hint of girlishness to them regardless of the topic from boys to girls to fashion to how to kill demons. Did she even have conversations as such with Tara and Anya? Buffy wondered briefly what this said about her. She didn't feel like dealing with it tonight so fell back into her most convenient dodge. "I'd better go on patrol."

"No problem. And Buffy, if you want to talk…about anything at all, just let me know. Don't think you have to come half prepared to kick my ass. I'm really not here looking for a fight."

"Good. And I might just do that…talk, I mean, not fight." There was a horrible sadness to Buffy's voice. Ceara didn't know if it had to do with Giles, her own unique situation or something else.

"Please feel free."

Buffy gave her a wide generous smile. "Ceara, I have to know. What is Coffin Bay?"

Ceara looked down at her shirt and the words stretched across her generous breasts. "Coffin Bay National Park. It's lovely. On the Eyre Peninsula in southern Australia."

"Well that's a lot less creepy than what I was thinking. Not sure I want to know how it got its name," Buffy said

"I think it's just the name of the guy who discovered the bay. It's sort of a common last name, Welsh," Ceara said.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad then," Buffy said and headed off into the night.


	6. chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

_Don't tell me you need me  
If you're not gonna stay  
Don't give me this feeling  
I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away  
Take it all away _

_The Corrs - Don't Say You Love Me_

Giles went into the coffee shop, doubting Ceara would be there as of yet. She had been notorious for being late back when he'd known her. The place was overly bright and packed with women and he could only hope one of them was Ceara. Rocking, he tucked his hands in his pockets, feeling exposed, naked even.

"Can I help you?" The young lady behind the counter put him in mind of his son with all the metal pushed through her face. At least Aidan didn't have what looked like a thumbtack in his chin and a bar through the bridge of his nose. Giles winced just thinking of how much that had to have hurt.

"A large tea, please."

"What kind?" she asked, tapping the list of 'Republic of Tea's' tea.

His brow wrinkled, 'not again,' he thought. "Earl Grey."

"We're out of that."

He looked at the list, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming him. Leave it to the Yanks to overcomplicate everything.

She tapped the list again. "'The Sip for the Cure' is very popular."

Giles scowled. Grapefruit tea? Should that even be legal even if the money went for a good cause like breast cancer? "Um, no." He studied it closely: 'Tea of Good Tidings,' 'Zen Dream,' what the hell were all these things? Were they tea or potpourri? He saw one that put him in mind of Ceara, 'Blackberry Sage.' Sage was a holy herb for her people. He ordered that and after stopping for cream, put in in all the wrong order if he were to be asked, and sugar, he went searching for Ceara. Giles was very surprised to see her at a table that was between two nicely stuffed chairs. She lounged on the chair looking at ease. How could she not be nervous like he was?

He remembered Ceara as always running late on what she called 'Indian time.' He reminded himself that a lot had changed in fifteen years. She was humming a tune, absently twirling her long hair around a finger. She stopped and smiled, seeing him. He felt a momentary urge to run, but he sat across from her, sinking into the chair. They both started talking at the same time. Both stopped. Giles glanced away shyly.

"Ceara, I…"

"No, let me, Rupert. I'm sorry about those things I said yesterday. I didn't mean most of it."

"I know. Buffy told me you two spoke." He paused, wondering if he should have mentioned that. What if it had been confidential? Women were picky about that sort of thing in a way he didn't think men could appreciate. Ceara didn't seem to be upset that Buffy had taken him into her confidence about their talk. "And you would have every right to feel that way."

"I don't…I just wasn't expecting you to be here. I would have left Aidan in L.A. until I could talk to you. I guess I panicked and took it out on you and for that, I'm sorry." Her eyes glistened and he thought she might break down. He saw her jaw muscles clench as she fought for control.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you like I did. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I can't begin to imagine how afraid you had to have been. I don't know how you made it through alone." It came out in one panicked breath and he wasn't sure he could stop his tongue. He gulped in air as his brain short-circuited and nothing more would come out except for the massive stutter he could feel building inside him.

Ceara bobbed her head. "There were times I didn't think I'd make it. I had the phone in my hand any number of times to call you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked softly.

Ceara sat back in the chair, throwing her head against the overstuffed back. She shut her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Calmly, she looked at him. "Even before Whirlwind Spotted Horse told me about having the child, I knew I had to keep this from you…from the Watchers. You had places you had to be. You know as well as I they would have dismissed you for being involved with me or at best, you'd never have been assigned to Buffy."

He swiped off his glasses. "You're right, of course. If you had been older…not that it matters. You weren't."

"I believe you are where you belong, Rupert. That's why Horse counseled me not to ruin your position." Ceara picked up her drink, taking a nervous sip. "Do you think Buffy would still be alive if you hadn't been here for her?"

Giles studied her face, seeing the haunted look. He knew she understood how short-lived Slayers were first hand. She had spent her childhood training for the possibility she could be the one chosen to die young. "I would like to think so but maybe not."

Ceara frowned, tapping his toes with hers. "You know not. A six-year run as a Slayer? You know as well as I do that's damn good. There've been Slayers who don't last six weeks."

Giles' chin dropped to his chest. "I know. Maybe you're right."

"I don't think there's any maybes about it." Ceara twirled more hair around her fist. "Buffy came to see me last night as you know. She wouldn't have done so if you didn't mean something very special to her."

Giles took off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I have never doubted that. But things have changed some what."

"So I gathered. I don't know what to say about it all so it's best I say nothing. I heard about Buffy's death, you know. Wesley and I have been corresponding ever since I left England. I think he's a little hurt about me not taking him into my confidence about Aidan." Ceara pursed her lips, then sipped peckishly at her coffee. "Anyhow Aidan and I talked about telling you after you had time to recover from Buffy's loss. I knew not even the Watchers would be cruel enough to make you go through this again with another Slayer. You would be somewhere doing research or moving higher up in the Council, provided you even stayed on. I thought then would have been a good time to tell you but…"

"Buffy was brought back," he finished for her. A look of pain flickered over his face, aging him ten years instantly. "I do understand why you did what you did, Ceara. I left you for much the same reasons. I knew the Watchers would eventually find out and I didn't want to lose my position. It sounds terrible to me even now that I could have been that self-centered…that cold. I regretted leaving without so much as a good-bye almost every day. There were so many times I thought of trying to find you but I never did. I was afraid if I found you, I wouldn't be able to leave you again." Giles voice was choked as he spoke directly to a spot on the table. He looked up, feeling her fingers entwining with his.

She swung out of her chair and pulled him up. Ceara crushed herself to him. Her arms fit tight around him. He embraced her back. Her face tucked in snugly against his neck. It felt good to have her so close. Her scent of lavender and rose filled his senses, taking him back to the first time he held her. The clean sweet scent had made him forget she was a teen who should have been looking to him for guidance instead of doing the things she had had done with him, hot, wonderful, mind-blowing things. Even now it still made him feel like a schoolboy.

They relaxed into one another, hanging onto each other for a long time. They parted just a bit, looking into each other's eyes. Their lips met briefly then came together for a second time far more ardently. When it was over, she took a step back, smiling.

"I…I…" Giles stammered then blushed.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, not looking anywhere near as embarrassed as he felt.

"Two lonely people who still probably feel something for each other. I supposed it's not unusual," he said, caressing her hand with his thumb.

She lifted her hand with his to her lips, kissing his palm. "I'm sure you're right."

"Um, people are looking."

She laughed, dropping into her chair.

"You are still amazingly shy, Roo." Disbelief tinged her voice.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down. Rather than answer that, he finally sipped at his tea and made a face.

"Something wrong?"

"They were out of Earl Grey and all they had were teas that sounded like a woman's perfume." He winced hearing the pomposity in his voice.

"So, what'd you get?"

"Blackberry sage."

She grinned. "That's good stuff."

"It's different." He took another sip, bolstered by her happy look at the mention of the tea. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought, or maybe Ceara liking it made it taste better. "I like it."

"I was too nervous for tea. I went straight for the quadruple espresso shot cappuccino." She flashed her a goofy smirk.

"So if you keel over from a heart attack, I'll know it wasn't something I said." Giles smiled.

"Exactly," she said. They were both silent for a moment groping inwardly for something to say. Finally she broke the awkward silence. "I wonder where Aidan is right now."

"Well, Dawn doesn't get off from school for another few hours so he's probably waiting at the mansion for her."

Ceara snorted, shaking her long, raven mane. "Not my son. I lifted the grounding. He knows I mean for him to stay at the house until Dawn gets there but I didn't order him to. Knowing him, he waited a half hour to be sure I was gone then took off to explore on his own for awhile and knows I can't say anything about it since hey, he's no longer grounded." She wrinkled her nose.

Giles laughed, sipping his tea. "Tell me about him, Ceara."

"Well, you already know he likes to play guitar and sing. He surfs and hey, he sees ghosts." She shot him another goofy look.

"And he likes to sneak into nude beaches, which all things considered seems pretty normal for a teen-aged boy." Giles ruefully wagged his head, wishing he had thought of it when he was that age.

Ceara rolled her eyes, taking a deep swallow of coffee. "Men."

"We really can't help ourselves."

"I do believe that. I honestly do." She snorted. "Aidan's very bright, Roo. He's advanced for his age group on the A levels. He likes to write. In fact, he's thinking about a career in it. He's a decent kid. I mean that. Got a big heart. His four best friends are all really great kids." Relief and gratitude mixed on her pretty face.

"Would these boys be the ones he snuck into the nude beach with?"

"Two of them yes. The other two are girls. The fearsome fivesome…I'll let him tell you about them." She stretched, dragging his attention away from the topic despite the importance of it. He liked the way she moved. "He's pretty well over the initial shock at this point and can't wait to talk to you if you want to see him."

"Of course." He heard the panic in his tone. He couldn't agree fast enough just in case she might just change her mind. "I can't even tell you how much so."

"Good. He's always wanted to know you. I've told him all I knew. He's like me. He reads things from photographs so he learned stuff about you that way. I think in another year or so, he would have insisted on meeting you no matter what."

"I'm very pleased to hear that…tell me more," Giles urged.

Ceara grinned and started with the stories, telling them as only a proud mother could. It was nearing four o'clock when she broke off her narrative with a panicked look.

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked, slightly irritated that she stopped her story telling.

"I'm going to be late meeting the producers of my show. I have to run." She popped up then leaned down, hugging him again. "I'll stop by the Magic Box later to see you."

Giles watched her hurry off. She would be late but he suspected her producers were used to it. Some things never did change and Indian Time was obviously one of those things. He let his breath out slowly. God, she was still beautiful and she left him feeling full of pride for a boy he barely knew. There was still time, he comforted himself as he got up to head to the Magic Box. He had wasted his chances to repair things with his own father. He wouldn't make that mistake with his son.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

_I know this face I'm wearing now  
I've seen this in my face  
And though it feels so great  
I'm still afraid  
That you'll be leaving anytime _

_The Corrs - Don't Say You Love Me_

Giles returned to the Magic Box in time to see Buffy arriving for her late afternoon training session. She gave him a nervous but curious look. He could see the questions in her pretty eyes but he was ready for them, even if he did dislike talking about himself.

"Did…did it go okay?" she asked hesitantly, pushing a lock of gold hair behind her ear.

The gentleness in her voice was touching. He could remember a time when she barely saw past herself and her problems. "Yes. You look like you think it might not have."

"I guess I didn't expect you to be here if it had. We can train anytime."

He noted she didn't mention they didn't really train together any more, not since he had gone home. "Ceara's here on business, Buffy. She had to meet with her producers, late but she did go," he said with a little smile.

Opening the shop door, he paused as a cloud of sandalwood wafted past. Anya probably thought it made the shop more 'new agey' and hence alluring to shoppers. Buffy beamed at him as she went into the shop. It was the happiest look he could remember seeing on her face since she had been brought back. Anya looked up from the register perkily then frowned seeing they weren't paying customers. Tara and Willow sat at the table doing homework. Xander, still in muddy work clothes, seemed half asleep on the same table. Wesley and surprisingly Cordelia were up in the book stacks. He saw Spike hiding in the shadows looking bored. Giles knew why the vampire was here; hoping for more gossip no doubt.

"Here it is," a voice came from behind Giles and Buffy. Aidan came up from the basement, book in hand. "Now will you please take me home. I…oh." Aidan broke off, surprised to see Buffy and Giles. Oddly he appeared nervous as he skittered around them heading for the steps to the mezzanine.

"We'll take you home soon," Wesley said distractedly, not looking away from the shelf holding some of the most dangerous tomes in the shop.

"It's kinda too late," Aidan mumbled, jerking his head at Buffy and Giles. He climbed halfway up the stairs.

"Shouldn't my sister be showing you the town? Don't tell me she ditched you," Buffy said, wrinkling her nose against an odd, somewhat salty smell wafting off the boy. "Your hair's wet."

"Um, yeah. I…ah, don't really need to see the town any more." Aidan handed off the book to Wesley who took it upstairs without noticing the distress in Aidan's eyes.

"Your mother suspected you might go out on your own," Giles said, wondering if he should say anything at all. His son's face was unreadable, at least to him and he felt he had vast experience reading teen-agers thanks to Buffy and her friends.

Aidan snorted. "Can't fool Mum but that's not what I meant. I was kinda trying to go back to the mansion before Buffy got here and noticed I smell like the ocean and I wanted to get my wet suit out of the training area. I hope you don't mind I put it there," Aidan babbled, moving back down the steps like a puppy waiting to be scolded.

"Wet suit? How did you get to the ocean?" Buffy asked.

"I knew you'd ask that. That's why I wanted to be gone by now, that and I'm itchy from soap and salt water." Aidan sat on the last step, looking deflated.

"My sister took you," Buffy ground her teeth, mentally doing the math to figure out when they would have had to have left to get to the beach and back and realized Dawn would have had to cut class. Willow almost said something but Tara put a restraining hand on her.

"Yeah, but I didn't know she was wagging school, not until we got to Spike's and he threw a wobbly." Aidan held out his hands, as if to deflect Buffy's anger.

"She took you to Spike's?" Giles growled, his head snapping round to face the vampire.

"Hey, they're safe as houses with me," Spike said testily, pulling himself up more erect, sensing the challenge in the Watcher's eyes.

"Which is what frightens me," Giles replied, shooting him a glare.

"Dawn came around nine o'clock. We did the town, lobbed in on Spike but he threw us out to watch some stupid soap opera," Aidan said, figuring the truth was the best path for him to avoid getting in trouble. He nervously finger combed his hair in a manner that put Buffy in mind of Giles.

"_Passions_ is not stupid," Spike snapped.

"Uh-huh. It's a soap opera." Aidan shrugged as if that explained it all. "We ran into some of Dawn's friends with a car and they took us to the beach. Dawn wanted to learn to surf…how she's going to explain the bruise on her head to you, I don't know."

"No good?" Buffy asked, amused in spite of herself.

"From the shark's point of view, she was great. From a surfie's, she's pretty bad. I don't know where they went afterwards. The older kids didn't want me hanging around. I'm lucky Dawn convinced them to bring me this far," Aidan confessed, a little unsettled about nearly getting abandoned at the beach.

"I'm going to kill her." The flatness of her voice earned Buffy sharp looks from her friends. Willow almost protested but the flash in Buffy's eyes silenced her.

"Kinda figured you'd say that, that's why I tried to get them to take me home before you got here." Aidan jerked a thumb at Wesley and Cordy, sending a glare their way. Wesley didn't look up from his book but Cordy gave him a smile that made many men forgive her worse things.

"When she didn't come to take you on the tour this afternoon, I would have suspected something," Buffy said, slumping into a chair next to Xander. Anya scowled.

"If I was at the mansion, you wouldn't have known she hadn't…sorry." Aidan made puppy eyes at her.

"It's not your fault, Aidan. And you, Spike, I don't like that Dawn's coming to see you at all," Buffy said, her eyes giving warning to the vampire.

"Hey, it's not like I invite her there." He scowled.

"Spike did throw a major wobbly when we showed up," Aidan said uncertainly, as if unsure he should be defending the vampire who had honestly not been thrilled to see them.

"Thanks, kid. How are your arms by the way?" Spike asked, glancing over at the boy's exposed mahogany skin.

"Okay."

"What happened?" Giles asked, wincing at the sharp worry in his voice. If Aidan noticed, he gave no sign.

"Ghosts can get grabby." Aidan displayed his bruised forearms. "Plenty of ticked off ghosts in that cemetery."

"No surprise. That looks terrible. I can't believe your mother lets you do this," Buffy said, getting back up. She took his arm and examined it gently.

"This is nothing." Aidan turned, lifting his shirt to show four long diagonal scars running from left shoulder halfway down his back. "This was something."

"What did that?" Buffy touched one of the raised scars.

"A ticked-off entity. I don't remember it. I was only three at the time. Like I said, they're going to come for me whether or not I'm trained to handle it. That's why Mum let's me do this. Next time something that nasty comes my way I'm better equipped for it." Aidan pulled his t-shirt back down and smoothed it out. Giles belatedly realized it read 'My family tree is full of nuts.' He couldn't help but smile.

"But aren't you afraid? You could get really hurt," Tara said, worry cutting across her pale face.

"It can be scary. Ask Wesley about that. Last time Mum visited him in L.A., an entity grabbed him and if it weren't for Angel, it would have killed him and Mum. It dragged her to the other side when she rescued Wes," Aidan said. "Angel pulled her back."

"I prefer never to remember that," Wesley snapped, looking up sharply from his book.

"Can't say I blame you. I'm in no hurry to see the other side either. I've died once already and I'm hoping to wait a little while before trying it again," Aidan said so matter-of-factly no one said anything for several long moments.

"Died?" Giles stammered, his pale eyes wide. Buffy lost what little color she had, swaying just a bit in spite of herself.

"For about seven minutes. I was surfing and wiped out. When I went under, my lungs acted like a vacuum and drowning was nearly instantaneous. I woke up a few days later in the hospital," Aidan said with a little shrug. He gave off the air it was something that happened on a daily basis and should be of no concern.

"Your poor mother, she must have been frantic," Wesley said, a look of apprehension and hurt warring on his wan face. He was still smarting at the realization he wasn't as completely in Ceara's confidences as he had believed for years.

"She was pretty calm all things considered from what I understand. She was the one who pulled me out of the surf and tried to revive me until EMS got there."

"But you still surf," Willow said in a tone that suggested he was crazy.

He glanced over at the redhead and smiled. "Well, yeah. Mum didn't stop when she spent a few minutes dead after that shark nearly bit her in half. A little drowning isn't likely to stop me from doing what I love."

"I drowned once, too, the first time I died. Xander saved me." Buffy's eyes dropped. She touched Aidan's shoulder gently. "Do you remember anything of when you were gone?"

His full lips pursed as he considered his answer. "Yeah, I remember the ghost path and something soft, white light and all the voices. I saw people I knew. Then again, I can see and feel 'there' from time to time from this side of existence. I'm in no hurry to return like I said but I'm not afraid, you know."

"Most kids would be," Xander said with just a hint of awe in his voice. He had lived with the fear of dying for a handful of years.

"Because they don't know what comes next. I don't know exactly either but I know for the most part it's nothing to fear unless you've earned your passage to hell. I can be bad from time to time but nothing deserving a stint in hell." Aidan smirked. "Wes, are you nearly done? I'm getting really really itchy. I didn't get all the soap off from my wet suit."

"Nearly. It won't be much longer," Wesley replied, distracted by a tome he had only heard rumors of. He snatched it greedily off the shelf.

Aidan rolled his eyes, lounging back against the stairs. "Tell it to my skin."

"I understand entirely," Cordy piped up. "I can tell you the perfect moist-"

Cordy's statement was cut off as she cried out, stumbling back against the railing. Wesley grabbed her before she could topple over. He took her to the ground, holding her flailing body.

"What's wrong with her?" Xander asked, jumping up.

"She's having a vision. Do you keep aspirin here? She'll need it," Aidan said, heading up the stairs to Wes and Cordy's sides.

"I'll get it," Tara said, hurrying off.

"These visions…they're always this bad?" Willow asked, her eyes wide. She might not have ever really liked Cordelia but she wouldn't wish what she was seeing on anyone.

"And getting worse. They were meant for Doyle, a half-demon," Wesley said. "And when he died, the Powers That Be shifted them to Cordelia. Whatever she's seeing, it's meant to guide Angel." As Cordy's thrashings and moaning tapered off, Wesley turned his attention back to her. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you all right, Cordelia? What did you see?"

Cordelia put a hand on his chest, her head wobbling. "More children…so many faces…so many. That's what the demon needs…more children."

"Anything more than that?" Wesley asked as Tara came up the stairs with the aspirin and water. Xander was right behind her.

No…no." She pounded on the floor. "I'm sorry." She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "For this kind of headache, I should get a crystal clear image of who, what, where and why."

"I know. Can you stand?" Wesley put a hand behind her back.

"Yeah."

He stood her up with Xander's help. Tara pressed a glass into Cordy's hand and gave her the aspirin. Wesley and Xander guided her down the steps once she took the pills.

"Thanks." Cordy leaned against Xander's sturdy body, remembering when it had felt so right to do so. She could see jealousy all over Anya's face and wanted to say she had nothing to fear but she felt too wrung out to speak.

"I'm going to take Cordy back to the mansion so she can rest and we can tell Angel about this," Wesley said, steadying her.

"I…I couldn't quite focus on the place. I think I know it but I couldn't tell for sure," Cordelia said, frustrated.

"Anything at all that was familiar?" Buffy asked quietly, disturbed by this turn of events. She wasn't used to Cordy being the one with answers.

Cordy's eyes fluttered closed for a moment "Music. There was music in the background, too loud, too out of tune or maybe it was distorted."

"Is that important?" Buffy asked.

Cordy gave a frustrated shrug. "I get sounds sometimes with the visions, smells…even sensations. This is Sunnydale. I should know this place. Sunnydale doesn't change much."

"That's not necessarily so, Cordelia. You've never been in the new high school," Giles said. "Maybe we should take you there."

She nodded wearily. "Can we get in there now? It's getting dark."

"No, they tend to keep it locked better now, but you could at least see the outside before the sun sets," Buffy said.

"Okay." She pressed a hand to her forehead, her eyes squeezing shut. "God, I need a long bath. The mansion isn't really equipped for one. These visions…I get sore thrashing around like that not to mention the killer headaches." Cordelia looked embarrassed as if no one should ever have to see her in such a state.

"Cordy, why don't you come to my place for a while, get a bath and relax. I can go with you and Wes past the school," Buffy offered.

"Thanks, Buffy. I mean that." Cordy smiled wearily "It's not like I learned anything that Angel doesn't already know. No need to report immediately."

Before they could get through the door, Ceara strode in it, motorcycle helmet under her arm. She took a look at the long faces and asked, "Has something happened?"

"Cordelia had another vision. Unfortunately it wasn't much different than the last one," Wesley said. "We were just about to take her to Buffy's for a rest."

"Okay. And why am I seeing my son standing here sans Dawn?" Ceara asked, her dark eyes slotting.

"Dawn sort of wagged class and took me out all day," Aidan said, edging away from his mother.

She showed her teeth in something that wasn't a smile. "And what do we do when plans change?"

"Call." Aidan fished his thin cellular phone out of a pocket. "Forgot to charge the battery. Sorry."

She frowned at the poor excuse. "Charge it when we get home."

"I will. Maybe we should go back to the mansion so I can get clean and we can tell Angel what Cordy saw if they're going to stay at Buffy's for a while," Aidan suggested.

"Of course. How long do you think you'll be at Buffy's house, Wesley?" Ceara asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I would like to have the car later if possible. Angel wanted to accompany Aidan and I tonight and my Harley can't take all three of us," Ceara said.

"Where are you going that you need Angel?" Buffy asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice that caused Spike to glower.

"He thought having a little supernatural back-up might be good. We're investigating an abandoned club. The ghost has only been noticed around midnight," Ceara replied.

"Shooting at midnight here in Sunnydale is not of the smart ideas," Buffy said, crossing her arms. A frown creased her face.

"Buffy, if I had enough influence I wouldn't have let them come to Sunnydale in the first place. I'm hoping all the bright lights won't draw in vampires like moths," Ceara said.

"That's why Angel volunteered to help keep an eye on the site," Wesley said. "He's not as patient with research as Rupert and I. I think he preferred feeling more active and useful."

Spike snorted. "I know the feeling. Need an extra set of eyes at the shoot?"

"Depends. Are you going to be watching our back or are you going to be concentrating on Angel?" Ceara asked. "I know you two have a history and neither of you are high on the impulse control meter."

Spike curled his lip. "You're sharp." He glanced over at Buffy, noting her harsh look. "But whatever needs settling between me and Peaches can wait. I'll be there to help."

"That would be appreciated." She clamped a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ready to roll, son?"

"Wes, can I put my board and suit in the car? I shouldn't leave them here and I can't take it back on Mum's motorcycle."

"Of course. Go ahead and do it. We'll try to meet you two back at the mansion within a few hours," Wesley said.

"Good," Ceara said as Aidan ran to retrieve his gear.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Gone are the days when I was young and free  
The future I can't see  
Gone are the days of precious love  
Relied on, and leaned on  
So many days of sleepless nights  
By your side  
And why oh why  
I never thought that it would be like this  
My first love the last time _

_The Corrs - Say_

"I wish I could say the building I saw was the middle school but no bells went off when we drove past. I…I think I should recognize the building," Cordy said, scrunching down in her seat as Wesley headed for the Summers' residence.

"It's all right, Cordy. You tried." Buffy felt very odd about this. Cordy had been a help in the past but she had been a bigger pain in the ass. Now Cordelia seemed different. They were both suffering for the greater good. Cordelia's visions weren't letting her walk away from the evil any more than Buffy could. It wasn't often Buffy felt sorry for Cordelia but this was one such time.

That feeling was cut short when Buffy saw Dawn racing away from the house. Given the dressier clothes she had on, Buffy didn't doubt there was a boy waiting for her somewhere. She leapt out of the car even before it was fully parked, ignoring Wesley's startled shout.

"Hold it right there, Dawn."

Dawn winced and slowly turned around. Her expression screamed frustration touched with dread. She tried to ease the tension out of her face. "Oh, Buffy, I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"I'm sure or you wouldn't have come back here after you ditched Aidan." Buffy stalked over to her sister as Cordy and Wes got out of the car but wisely hung back.

Dawn wilted away. "He snitched?"

"No, I found him still abandoned at the Magic Box. Dawn, how could you? It's bad enough you cut class but to leave Aidan alone in Sunnydale was terrible. He's a total stranger," Buffy grumbled, suddenly feeling like her mother had to have whenever she cut class.

"He's okay. He can handle himself. He's not a kid," Dawn argued, her face taking on a defiant set Buffy was growing to hate.

"Yes, he is and that's not the point, Dawn. His mother trusted you to keep him with you." Buffy felt like shaking Dawn and wondered how their mother had resisted doing it to both of them over the years. She was trying to be understanding of Dawn. Buffy knew she was going through a lot but there were limits.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't like we planned it." Dawn flipped her hair back, looking regretful. "He had fun with us but David wanted to go hang out and he didn't want kids around."

"Kids? You're only a year older than Aidan. How old is this David?" Buffy felt the fury bubbling up and the others sensed it, backing away She was suddenly aware of just how made up Dawn was. Her sister had tried to make up over a big bruise on her forehead and her eyeshadow was too bright for Buffy's taste.

"Uh, sixteen." Dawn ducked her head, hiding behind her long swag of hair.

"We'll talk about this more later. Cordy, why don't you go on in and grab a bath. Dawn, you get back inside." Buffy stabbed a finger at the house.

"But Jane is waiting on me." Dawn stamped her foot and Buffy's scowl deepened.

"You're not going, you're grounded." Buffy tried not to wince, hearing Joyce in her tone.

Anger lined Dawn's fresh face. "Buffy, that's not fair."

"It's more fair than what you did to Aidan." Buffy propelled her toward the front door. "Now get in there and call Jane."

Dawn stomped into the house. Buffy shot Wes and Cordy an apologetic look. Cordy smiled wearily and headed up the stairs. Before Dawn could place her call, the phone rang. She snatched it up angrily but the look on her face quickly dissolved into one of horror. Tears squeezed past her eyelids.

"Oh, God. Oh, no! I…I can't come. Buffy…I have to go," Dawn babbled.

"Dawnie, what is it?" Buffy's anger fled, replaced by concern upon seeing the panic in Dawn's eyes. She plucked the phone from Dawn's hands. "Hello, who is this? Jane…what's wrong?" Buffy's face went grim. "I'm very sorry to hear that. No, Dawn can't come meet you." Buffy hung up.

"Buffy, I have to go," Dawn said, swiping at her tears.

"Absolutely not." Buffy grimaced, glancing over to Wesley, the only other adult, for help. This discipline thing was hard. Another wave of guilt over what she put her mother and Giles through over the years washed through Buffy.

"Buffy, what's happened?" Wesley broke in.

"Another girl has gone missing right from her house." Buffy heard the flatness of her voice. She had seen this too often in her years as a Slayer; it had begun to affect her.

"She's not just another girl. Evie Renton is my friend," Dawn sobbed, tossing herself onto the couch.

"And I'm sorry about it, Dawn, really I am. But you can't help Evie. This is more than you being grounded. You're not going out at night, not until we stop these people harvesting for the Moufyng demon and that's the end of it," Buffy snarled.

"But, Buffy..." Dawn clutched one of the couch pillows to her chest.

"No!" The look on her sister's face hurt so Buffy tried to soften some. "Dawn, you can go to Jane's in the morning."

"I hate you!" Dawn screamed, winging the pillow at Buffy then leapt from the couch and stormed up the stairs.

Buffy turned watery eyes on Wesley. He shifted uncomfortably.

"She doesn't really mean that," he ventured, closing the space between them.

"What do you know about it?" Buffy snapped and he backed off.

"Admittedly, not much but I remember losing my temper with my mother a time or two and saying things like that. I didn't mean it even if I felt like it at the time. Usually regretted it pretty quickly. I dare say it's something we all go through. It's part of growing up, that challenge to authority," Wesley said softly. "And to have a friend disappear…"

"I know but…" Buffy trailed off, rubbing her arm. She had goose bumps.

"It's hard to play the tough parent when you're not," he supplied.

"Exactly. I wish I knew better what to do." She hugged her arms tight around herself. "I wish Giles were still here to help."

"He'll be here soon with the others." Wesley glanced up the steps. "I should get the car back to the mansion and talk to Angel. If you don't mind me leaving Cordy here for a little while."

"No prob. I didn't even ask Dawn if Evie was one of the ones with her all day. It could have been Dawn who went missing." Buffy's eyes went wide with fear at the idea. "I have to ask her."

"Buffy, may I suggest waiting until Giles gets here. You may want him to do the asking."

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing again for her mother's return so she'd no longer have to bear this burden. "I'll go tell Cordy you'll be back for her later."

He nodded and headed out the door.

"So the top does go up on that car and here I thought Peaches was too macho to ride in the car unless the top was down," Spike called from where he sat on the Summers' house steps smoking.

Angel tossed him a dirty look and a dirtier gesture. "Ceara's mostly ready for her shoot tonight and didn't want her hair in a snarl."

Ceara slid out of the car, her red high heels glittering in the streetlights. Spike's lips parted slightly, a look of appreciation on his hollow-cheeked face. Seeing the spill of raven hair, Spike understood why she wouldn't want it to get tangled.

"I can't blame Nancy boy for changing his habits for a lovely lady," Spike said, getting to his feet. He dusted off his jacket in a male version of primping.

She flipped her long hair back. "Thanks."

"Don't be too flattered Ceara. He wants something," Angel warned.

She smiled coyly at him over her shoulder. "All men do, Angel."

"Now that's just harsh," Spike took a long drag on the cigarette. "Your pet Watcher tell you about the situation going on in there?" He jerked his head toward the house.

"Wes brought us up to date. Dawn still locked in her room?" Ceara's eyes flicked to the second floor windows that blazed with light.

"Yeah, think so."

Ceara nodded and headed into the house. Her son crawled out of the car and followed her. Spike noted that he was in a tux and looking uncomfortable about it.

"What kind of work are you doing that needs all this spiffying up?" the pale vampire asked.

"Haunted former nightclubs," Aidan said. "They want us to look like we would be out clubbing. I feel like a drongo. Who goes to clubs looking like this?"

"Not normally," Spike agreed.

"Don't get Mum started on it. She hates being dressed up like an overgrown doll for these shoots," Aidan warned and went inside. He gave Dawn an uneasy look, seeing that she wasn't locked in her room any longer. She sat on the living room floor by the fireplace, glaring at everyone. Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow were trying hard to pretend they didn't notice and Cordy looked like she could care less, between her headache and her own veil of self-importance. Dawn gave him an intensified glower.

"I can't believe you told on me," she said.

He glared right back, instantly irritated at her trying to fix blame. "I didn't. Your sister got back to the Magic Box before I could get out of there and she figured it out." He gestured to the black and blue mark on Dawn's forehead. "How's your head?"

Dawn's face softened as she gently touched the spot. "It hurts."

"Evie was the girl with us today, wasn't she?" Aidan sat next to her.

Dawn's face threatened to crumble. She covered it with her hands then dropped them with a sigh. "Yeah."

"Sorry." Aidan gave her hand a squeeze. "Dawn, do you have a picture or a personal item of Evie's? Mum and I could see if we can get a hit off of it."

"I borrowed one of her sweaters last week. Would that work?" Dawn's entire face lit up with hope.

"It might," he said, and Dawn bolted up the stairs.

"Evie disappeared no more than twenty minutes after Dawn left her. It could have been Dawn they got," Buffy said, her voice shaky.

"But it wasn't," Giles said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into him, craving comfort. She wanted to be small and taken care of if only for a moment. "I'm more concerned that Dawn doesn't understand why you're angry with her."

"I know. I'm afraid she'll try sneaking out," Buffy said. "I would have." She stared at her feet. "Any suggestions, Ceara?"

"It's not easy to make teens see reason, no offense, son. But they do appreciate being spoken to like an adult. Sit down with her, talk it out but don't forget in the end you're in control. You're adult and you can't always be her friend," Ceara said with unaccustomed solemnity.

Buffy sagged onto the arm of the couch, displacing Xander's hand. He gave her thigh a comforting pat. She ignored the jealous glare that earned her from Anya. "It's hard."

"I know." Ceara pointed with her chin as Dawn reappeared with a sweater in hand.

Dawn turned it over to Aidan who got up and shared it with his mother. Both of them concentrated for several moments. Ceara shook her head.

"Nothing?" Giles asked, as if he expected it.

"Less than," she replied, flexing her fingers as if trying to rid them of something.

"Same here. Sorry," Aidan said.

"What does that mean? Is she dead?" Dawn asked, her voice squeaky and strained.

"It doesn't mean much." Aidan took her hand. "She could be alive or it could mean nothing at all. We don't get images all the time. Usually we don't. If we could always do it, there'd be a lot less missing persons out there."

"Oh." Dawn crumpled. "But she could be alive, right? It would be worse if you got something and knew she was dead."

"That's always worse. I wish we could have helped." Aidan glanced at the wall clock. "Mum, we have to get moving. If we're late, Cari will hit the roof again. She's going to tell you letting you dress at home won't save time like you said it would."

Ceara gave him the evil eye but nodded. "Buffy, do you still want to come with us?"

Buffy glanced over at Dawn who grimaced.

"Just go," Dawn said. "I won't sneak out. Willow and Tara will be with me."

Buffy locked eyes with her friends who nodded. "All right. I think it best I patrol around the site. It makes too juicy a target."

"And I'll be there as well," Angel said.

"Same here," Spike said, obviously still unwilling to be outdone or left out. He ignored the fact no one seemed happy about it.

"I'm not going to protest any help I can get," Ceara said. "Just stay out of the cameras' way. Cordy, do you want to observe again?"

Cordy seemed fragile and tired as she slowly shook her head. "Not tonight. My head is still killing me."

"And I'll gladly never deal with a ghost again if I can help it," Wesley said, shuddering.

"I would like to observe, if I may," Giles said softly. He found he was actually able to meet Ceara's eyes without feeling guilty.

"Of course. Just do what the techies say," she said.

"Thank you." Giles looked at her shyly. "And Ceara, you look lovely."

She pursed her lips. "I'll give you that one, but no praising the outfit where my producers can hear. I'm tired of being totted up. I find chasing ghosts highly uncomfortable in clothing like this."

"Understandable," Giles said, smiling gently.

"At least your skirt is tight enough it won't end up over your head like that one time, Mum." Aidan beamed.

She rolled her eyes saying, "Thanks for sharing, son," as she swatted half-heartedly at him.

He danced out of reach. "Any time."

Ceara jerked a thumb at him. "For this I have stretch marks."

"Hey!" Aidan stuck his tongue out at her.

"In the car, son. Xander, could you and Anya run Wes and Cordy back to the mansion for us?" Ceara asked.

Xander looked relieved to have something to do besides sitting around doing nothing much. "Of course."

"Aidan," Dawn piped up. "You look nice in that tux."

He grinned widely. "Thanks. I'm glad. Otherwise, I'd feel like I'm looking like a drongo for nothing."

Ceara caught his hair and gently tugged him along. "We're late. You can flirt later."

He pouted. "You always say that."

She shrugged, her zirconium choker rippling with the motion. "We're always late."

"Fine. I call shotgun. Maybe you should let Mum drive, Angel. You drive like an old man," Aidan said, heading for the door.

Angel's mouth dropped open. "I do not."

"He _is_ an old man, Aidan," Willow said as she opened the door for them.

"He drives like one," Aidan repeated.

"I'm driving," Angel grated out and Aidan rolled his eyes.

Buffy couldn't hold in a snicker. "I'll patrol my way over. See you there." She loped off into the darkness.

Aidan got in the car as Spike left on his motorcycle. Giles found himself alone with Ceara in the big backseat. Giles felt rather grateful for the generous space in the back of the GTX and uncomfortable at the same time. He glanced over at Ceara and wondered if he should say anything to her; Maybe ask to be left on the side of the road and go back home where he belonged. He turned his gaze out the window, thinking too many thoughts at once. He couldn't remember ever feeling so conflicted except when he had learned of Jenny's betrayal of their trust.

Giles felt something prodding his ankle. He glanced down taking in the red high-heeled pump and the dark, lean leg it was attached to. He let his eyes slowly travel up her body, the other occupants of the car forgotten. Red suited Ceara. She was stunning. His mind went from too many conflicting thoughts down to just one. Gone was his fear about what being a father meant, even further from his mind was the Moufyng demon and the culler of children in his name. All that was in his mind was the smell of her perfume, their first night together in northern England and the fiery days afterwards.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said softly.

He decided to keep his lusty thought to himself. "I should be researching the Moufyng demon, not following you to a shoot. I've seen you talk to ghosts many times before."

"Willow and Tara are working on the research. So is Wesley, not to mention Anya, Xander and Cordy throwing in as well. They're all more than capable, right?" She patted his hand. "Taking time for yourself isn't a bad thing, Roo."

"Too much time lately." He dropped his gaze. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone back home."

"Buffy knows why you left. She understands you're trying to make her stand on her own two feet," Ceara said, placatingly.

"But maybe now isn't the time to do it," he lamented. "She needs me."

"Your children always need you. It's hard to let them go. I know Aidan still needs me even when he pretends I'm just in his way. Sometimes I do have to stand aside and let him grow. But if he doesn't quit checking us out in the rearview mirror he's not growing any older." Her voice rose at the last.

"Oh, like I would be looking in the rearview mirror at you two." Aidan snorted. "I'm looking at the speedometer to see what new speed of slow Angel's found."

"I'm five miles over the speed limit," Angel protested.

"Yeah, speed limit for a horse and buggy." Aidan twirled his long hair around a finger.

"It's not like I can go roaring through town," Angel shot back.

"What was your excuse on the way here? You wouldn't even open her up on the highway. You probably don't even have a license, do you?" Aidan asked and Angel glared. "Come on, mate. You have a muscle car. Let her run, Angel."

Angel sighed, wondering if he would have one day be having this conversation with his own son if he managed to rescue him from the horrible place Holtz had taken Connor. "I can't let her run through town and do you have any idea the crappy gas mileage this thing gets?"

"Ah, so you don't drive like an old man, you're doing your bit for the environment," Aidan said, squirming impatiently in his seat.

"Ceara, I'm beginning to see why you say this boy won't live to adulthood," Angel shot over his shoulder.

Ceara reached over the seat and tapped her son on the head. "I've had to put up with him for years, though this vampire baiting is a new behavior."

"He probably hasn't had the opportunity before this," Angel said.

"Rather puts me in mind of Buffy and Xander when I first met them," Giles said, taking his glasses off for a quick polish.

"Did he just get a shot off on me?" Aidan growled, glaring over the seat.

"You can safely assume any comparison to Xander is an insult." Angel smirked.

"That's not true," Giles protested and Angel half-swiveled to look over his shoulder at him. "All right, it is."

"I'd watch him, Giles. He has a habit of pranking people he thinks insulted him," Angel warned.

"Yes, he does but how do you know that?" Ceara leaned over the front seat, studying her son and the vampire alternately.

"He sewed me into the bedding while I slept." Angel snorted.

"Very smart, son." Ceara patted Aidan's shoulder. "Annoy the vampire, that's a good strategy for long-term survival."

"He called me a chatterbox," Aidan protested, stabbing a finger at Angel.

"That's a statement of fact, not an insult," Ceara replied and Aidan pouted.

"I'm not talking to any of you and the first one to thank me gets smacked." Aidan slumped as far as the dashboard allowed.

"You just have a nice sulk up there," Ceara said, sitting back and he muttered something. Ceara rolled her eyes and leaned close to Giles. "He gets uptight and pissy. Must have inherited it from you," she whispered.

He gave her an affronted look. "I beg your pardon."

"See? That's the pissy look I had in mind." She tapped his cheek lightly.

He gently captured her fingers then let them slide away. "Yes, well, you're quite infuriating yourself much of the time."

She laughed, patting his thigh. "Trust you to remember that. And as I recall you thought that was a charming quirk back then."

He smiled. "Well, yes I suppose I did."

"If I wanted to listen to a soap opera, I'd go watch Aunt Jessica on the set," Aidan groaned.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us," his mother shot back.

He didn't respond to that instead pointing to the club that loomed into view. It was brightly lit with light stands and a small crowd had formed in front. "We're late."

"As usual," Ceara replied wearily.

Once Angel parked, Ceara got out and headed for the site. Aidan followed her, dodging Spike and his rather pathetic-looking motorcycle, which he parked next to Angel's car. Giles stayed with the two vampires, hovering around the outside of the club while Ceara and Aidan got into make-up. There were a half dozen or more townspeople outside as well. Giles knew he shouldn't be surprised. There was something alluring about filming for television. It was enough to override the natural instinct most Sunnydale dwellers developed about not going out at night.

Buffy joined them just as Ceara reappeared with Aidan and their cousin, John. "This will make it hard if something happens." Frowning, she waved a hand at the civilians and the crew. "Not a good sitch."

"You've handled worse. It could be a bit too public for vampires to want to try it," Giles said but didn't look particularly convinced himself.

"You'd think by now most of my kind would know to avoid the Slayer," Spike said. "Even Angelus knew that much, one of the first things he taught me."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You didn't listen. You had to go prove yourself against three that I know of. And there could easily be vampires around dying to prove they're better than the Slayer."

"Hey, Angel almost made a funny," Spike said, lighting up one of his ubiquitous cigarettes.

Angel growled. "Spike, why don't you go patrol over there. In fact why don't you just keep on going?"

"Plonker," Spike grumbled but he headed off for the south side of the building at a snail's pace.

"I'm assuming you'll be staying out here to guard the site, Buffy and to keep our domesticated vampires from killing each other," Ceara said and Angel turned his glare on her. She ignored it.

Buffy grinned, pulling her pony tail tight, readying herself for work. "That's what I'm here for."

Ceara nodded, her hair moving stiffly from too much hair spray. "Roo, would you like to observe the shoot from the inside?"

"Of course," he said, an irritated look on his face seeing the expressions on Buffy and Angel's faces, not to mention Spike's who still hadn't moved out of earshot.

"Roo?" Spike snickered around his cigarette.

Giles flashed him a two-fingered salute and followed Ceara into the building. He found that it wasn't very exciting to watch on one level, having seen her do things like this many times before, and seeing her uncover nothing was dull. On another level observing his son at work was exciting. Aidan took it seriously to a degree that amazed Giles in someone so young. It was almost depressing that the boy seemed so adult.

A half hour into it someone shrieked, followed by laughter. Several crew members swarmed toward the sound as the cries of "security" went up. Giles was nearly run over by the burly security men. He loped along after them, seeing Ceara, John, and Aidan heading that way, too. Security caught hold of three teen-aged boys as they tried to bolt from where they had been hiding to scare the crew.

"Aw, I don't believe this. I know one of those wallies," Aidan said. "The one with his hair all up in rubber bands."

"The one who looks like he has a field of corn tassels on his head?" Ceara asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who was driving today, Dawn's friend, David. I was talking about doing this shoot. Sorry." Aidan looked completely contrite.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know he was going to sneak in here and act like an ass," Ceara said, giving her son's shoulder a shake.

The security escorted the boys out. David pulled to a halt.

"Having fun, spook boy?" he taunted, waggling his fingers to imitate a ghost in flight.

Aidan just ignored him, turning his back. He made an obscene gesture behind it at David as security hauled him off.

"All right, everyone, back to work," Cari said, a pinched look on the producer's face.

"Sorry about that, Cari," Aidan said. "For some reason that guy has a real problem with me."

"Forget about it. We'll pick up where we left off," Cari said.

"What did you do to him?" Ceara asked as they passed by Giles on the way back to where they had been on the mezzanine of the club.

"Nothing. I think he likes Dawn and she was mostly talking to me all day." Aidan shrugged. "Jealous."

Giles lost the thread of the conversation as they moved out of earshot and he settled back to watch them again.

"Jerks. You can't keep us out," David shouted at the guard.

"Push off, or we'll call the cops," one of the security men said, stationing himself at the door.

"You'll regret it," David snarled but the boys backed off.

Buffy, hearing a ruckus, headed toward it, Angel hard on her heels. They had been patrolling side by side like old times but now it was strained. They didn't talk. There were worlds between them, heaven and hell literally. Still, she had to restrain herself from throwing herself against his broad chest and just holding on until all the pain drained out of her. She sensed that being with Angel could lance the boil that had been growing in her since she had been ripped from heaven.

Whatever she had been trying to do when she lost herself in Spike, it had only made the pain worse until she thought it would burn her to ash from within. She still felt dirty and, what was it Spike had called it, naff? That was the word, naff...cheap, tawdry. Even though that madness was over and done with, it still made her feel tawdry. At least Spike had nothing to say on the subject within Angel's orbit. He had given no hints he and Buffy had any relationship, no matter how twisted, at least not in her hearing. The fact he wasn't dust was proof enough he hadn't said anything when he and Angel had been alone. Whatever else that could be said for Spike, he had a strong will to survive, his penchant for provoking Slayers not withstanding.

Buffy ground to a halt, seeing three teens picking up rocks, getting ready to pelt the club. How disappointing. She wanted something to punch on. She recognized the kid with the dumb hair-do. He had been in Dawn's circle of friends more than once.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Buffy said sternly.

The boys whirled, dropping their intended missiles, except the oldest of them. David scowled.

"I know you. You're Dawn's sister," he said, giving her a look as if he had stepped in dog crap as he tossed his rock from hand to hand.

Buffy just gave him a cold, flat grin.

"Don't you think you boys ought to be getting home," Angel said with more menace packed into those simple words than any screamed threat could have had.

"Come on, I don't want to get grounded again," the skinniest of the boys said, tugging on David's shirt.

David jerked away, tossing the rock to the ground but they headed off.

"Tell me we weren't that big of a wanker when we were that age," Spike said, ambling up, obviously lured in by the ruckus as well.

"I wasn't. You always have been," Angel said, pointedly.

Spike's face morphed but before he could do anything screams cut through the night. All three of them raced in the direction of the scream. Even some of the on-lookers followed.

Several beings, all in black down to their bank-robber ski masks, were trying to muscle David and his two friends into a black van. Spike swung on one, hit him then fell back screaming.

"Damn. That means they're human," Buffy called to Angel as she tackled one of the men. Something hit her back and the feeling of being lightning-struck sizzled through her. She could hear Angel calling her name but her body wasn't under her control. Her body jerked in a sick dance. Everything went black.

When Buffy opened her eyes again she felt sore all over. She looked up into the faces of Angel, Giles, Spike, and Ceara and felt a little like Dorothy at the end of Oz.

"What happened?" she moaned.

"They tasered you," Giles said. "Are you all right?"

She tried to sit up and managed it with Angel's help. "I'll survive. The boys?"

Angel shook his head. "They got one of them. David called him Tom Ward. I got the license number of the van but by the time I got to my car I'd lost them."

"The police will be here any second," Giles said. "We'll have to give them the license number for all the good that'll do with our local constabulary."

"That really hurt," Buffy moaned, trying to get up without Angel's help. "Hurts worse that we didn't stop them."

"They all got away, I'm afraid," Giles said. "We'll let Willow see if she can trace the license number as well. That's the best we can do."

Buffy scowled. "It's not good enough."

"I know the feeling. I think I'm going to go back inside the club and handcuff my son to me until we're home safe," Ceara said.

"I'm not going to feel safe until we stop this thing," Buffy said.

"None of us will," Ceara shot back and headed back to the abandoned club as the red and blue lights became visible at the top of the street.


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

_Lost and lazy, floating through the dawn  
And twisting, turning, in a hazy mist...  
Guardian angel of silver and ice  
Sweeping, sinking in a stream of light...  
The Corrs - Rain_

"Got it," Willow announced to a Magic Box devoid of shoppers but packed with Scoobie members. They were expecting Wesley and Cordy to arrive soon. Ceara and Aidan were noticeably absent, busy with the t.v. production crew. Dawn was at Jane's with two other friends, concerned over the disappearances of Evie and Tom.

"The license number?" Buffy asked hopefully. Frustration deepened the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes." Willow's thin face fell. "But it doesn't help. The van was stolen and abandoned just a few miles out of town." Tara gave Willow an encouraging pat on the back then tapped the computer screen. "Oh, it says here that they'll be bringing in bloodhounds from the state police."

"At least the state police are more with it than the Sunnydale cops." Xander's dark eyebrows crept together. "They have to be."

Buffy slammed an impatient hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "The bad guys last night were human beings, not demons. How can they do this?"

Giles poured water from the electric kettle into a proper teapot before sitting beside her. She nodded at the pot and he smiled, setting out a mug for her as well. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept, Buffy, but most of the demon activity in this world can be traced back to human interference." He paused with a haunted look, thinking back on his own transgressions in this arena. "We've seen countless examples from the frat boys who tried to feed you and Cordelia to one, to the babies Ethan made available to the mayor's demon."

"The mayor himself," Anya piped up.

"Yes, exactly," he said and Anya brightened visibly at the unaccustomed praise.

"Why is this so hard, then?" Buffy's fingers convulsed on her luckily still-empty mug. The handle snapped off and Giles eased it out of her hand, examining her for wounds.

"Because you realize that Dawn could be a target. After all you went through the last time Dawn was in danger, there's very little surprise this effects you so deeply," Giles said.

Buffy shoved at one of the books on the table. "I can't do this…too passive. I need to do something."

"Would you like to work out? It might help," Giles said, thinking he'd like a distraction himself.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Wesley and Cordy entered the Magic Box with Aidan in tow. They noticed Anya's customary disappointed look in seeing non-customers. Willow, Tara and Xander looked depressed as well, surrounded by stacks of books and cups of tea.

"I think we might have something," Wesley said, cheerily. "But I need to double-check things. Do you have the Tome of Viprow?"

"Yes, it's up there," Tara said, popping up to lead the way to the second floor.

Aidan looked around the shop, seeing no one but Buffy's friends. "Is he here?"

A smile split Willow's face as she got up and patted Aidan's shoulder. "He's in back with Buffy, training. Come on, I'll take you back there."

Aidan shook his head, his long, loose hair moving like a slow lazy river. "I don't want to disturb them."

"It'll be all right. I'm sure Giles really wants to talk to you," Willow said, taking his hand.

She led him into the back room and they watched Giles and Buffy sparring. Aidan wasn't sure of the style. It didn't fit any one thing, a bit of Judo, some Jujitsu and maybe something borrowed from the Russians. Buffy seemed to move more by instinct than the formal training he was used to seeing from his mother and the classes she taught. It didn't take long for Buffy to take a heavily padded Giles to the ground, harder than she probably meant to.

"I thought he'd get her. She leaves her left open a bit," Aidan said to Willow.

"Buffy's the best," Willow replied proudly as the Slayer helped her Watcher up off the floor.

"Hey Will, hey Aidan. Didn't know we had an audience," Buffy said brightly, despite being sweaty. Her breathing, however, was still even and unstressed. "You're here with Wesley?"

"Yes. Wes thinks he's on to something," Aidan said, keeping his eyes on Buffy as if he was afraid to look at his father.

"Really? Do you know what it is?" Giles asked, his pale eyes lighting up.

Aidan's gaze jerked over to Giles. The boy swallowed hard then found his voice. "No, not really. Tara's helping him."

"And I should go help her," Willow said, sparing a meaningful look for Buffy. "Buffy, want to help?"

"We were just…" Buffy trailed off, seeing the cross expression that pinched Willow's eyebrows together. Both women's eyes flicked between Giles and Aidan, and Buffy shrugged sheepishly. "Sure."

They hustled out of the room. Giles slowly peeled out of his padding. His motions were somewhat pained. Aidan could tell Buffy had left bruises on the older man. When Giles got himself free of the protective gear he turned to Aidan. He wanted to quip at the obviousness of the girls' departure but no words would come. He stared at the boy, wondering if Aidan was as afraid as he was. This was even harder than talking to Ceara. He knew Ceara intimately, however long ago it was. He had things to tell her, such as how sorry he was. He had no idea what to say to this boy. There was nothing to be said for never being there. He couldn't replace what Aidan had lost out on in his life. He didn't feel worthy of being here with the boy.

"All the times I rehearsed this moment in my head, it went a lot smoother than this. I knew exactly what I'd say and how it would all go," Aidan said, backing himself into a corner. He twisted his hands in his long hair. "Instead, I'm here with all this fuzz in my brain."

A panicky smile ghosted over Giles' face. At least the boy had given thought to meeting him. "If it's any consolation, I feel very much the same."

Aidan grinned, trying to find something to do with his shaking hands other than tear at his hair. "It is."

Giles stared at his feet. His sneakers were scuffed and a bit of his pants cuff had been torn during his sparring with Buffy. He felt scruffy, hating it. "I'm usually good with words but this…it is…"

"Hard," Aidan supplied, wrinkling his nose.

Giles sighed. "Very. I wasn't sure…if you…your mother said you wanted to talk to me but I wasn't sure she was right."

Aidan almost said something. He clamped his lips into a grim line then catapulted himself across the room and wrapped his arms around Giles with enough force they both nearly toppled. Giles let out a hiccupping sob, folding his arms over his son. He pulled Aidan tight to him, wanting to meld them into one being so he could know him completely. Warm tears soaked through his sweatshirt as he stroked his child's hair. There was an amazingly silkiness to it except for the two blue locks at either temple. That wasn't dye but rather sapphire gel. Giles didn't know how long they clung together like burrs before Aidan got squirmy and he let him go.

Aidan wiped his face, looking acutely embarrassed. He backed away, facing the blank walls, studying the bareness that surrounded him. This room was made for one thing, training. There were no distractions on the walls or the furnishings. It reminded him of the Sunday school classroom he had seen once with one of his friends. He turned back to his father then away again, seeing Giles looked no less embarrassed. "Do you need to go help Wesley with the research?"

Giles dabbed his eyes and compulsively cleaned his glasses again. He took a step toward his son but stopped. "Wesley is more than able to handle this on his own. I would much rather stay here and talk to you."

Aidan smiled. "Good. I emailed Grandmum and asked her to send some VCR tapes and photo albums. I thought you might like to see. I had her overnight them to Buffy's place. It was the only address I knew. I hope that's okay."

Giles hesitantly patted his shoulder. "I'm sure Buffy won't mind. She might like to see the videos, too. They all might, if you don't mind."

Aidan shook his head vigorously, his dark hair splashing around. "Nah. Some of them are from Uncle Cailean's TV show. _Animal Planet _might pick it up next year."

"That's splendid. Tell me more about yourself," Giles urged eagerly. He sat stiffly on the ugly green couch that was along one wall, wondering if Aidan would join him or keep a safe bubble of space between them. He wasn't sure which he preferred. "I know you're a lot like your mother when it comes to your abilities and you like to surf. I think she mentioned you like to write as well."

Aidan seemed to glow from within from all the attention. He sprawled on the couch next to Giles. "Love it and I like to play rugby. I've just started in the last couple of years but it's a lot of fun."

Giles sat back and listened to tales of rugby, Aidan's friends and their adventures, scuba diving, exploring the Outback and the Daintree rainforest with his relatives and of writing. He wished he had picked a homier place for this talk. The workout room felt cold and sterile, a place where death was born and fostered. He wanted to be in a home, a real one, one of his own and realized he couldn't remember the last time he really had one. He had an apartment. That hadn't been a real home, even though Buffy and her friends were more his family than his real one was. Back in Bath he tried almost frantically to feel like he was home but it didn't take. He latched onto a girlfriend more in an attempt to pretend he could have it all at his age and lifestyle. He knew it would never last. He tried to immerse himself in her, in the familiarity of work and in England to convince himself that he had done the right thing, that he hadn't condemned these young people by abandoning them to their own devices. He would remind himself that they were no longer teenagers. It was time to stand on their own, but it still felt wrong no matter what he did.

Giles realized, belatedly, how much time had escaped. Nearly two hours. It was true; his son was a chatterbox. Something must have showed in his face since Aidan wound down, glancing at him.

"Think we ought to go see if Wesley and Willow need help?" he asked, picking at a thread on the couch pillow.

"I was thinking that. You can tell me more once we look at those pictures your grandmother is sending," Giles said, rather glad for the passage of time since he no longer looked overly-emotional.

"Okay." Aidan scrambled up. Seeing Giles hitch trying to get up, holding his freshly bruised ribs, Aidan held out a hand to his father.

Giles let him haul him up. He was surprised at the strength in that young arm. He chalked it up to the ballet lessons Aidan said his mother made him take to enhance his speed and endurance for his various marital arts. Aidan was more excited about taking the dance-honed endurance and ability to leap and using it for rugby.

They went out into the main shop area. Willow, Tara, and Buffy couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. A glance up to the second floor shelves showed Wesley and Cordy just as happy-looking. Xander had a smug expression on his face. Only Anya appeared indifferent and bored with it. Giles missed seeing Ceara until his second survey of the shop, half hidden behind a shelf of candles. She smiled, too, and waved her son over to the table the girls were working at. Aidan sat down wordlessly.

Giles looked back at Wesley. "Aidan said you might have something about these kidnappings."

Wesley bobbed his head, nearly losing his glasses in the process. He slid them back up his long nose. "We found the sigil the kidnappers have been carving into their victims."

Willow pushed the book toward Giles. She tapped the mark in question. "We're looking for a specific Moufyng demon."

"He's sort of like a king," Tara said with a shiver.

Giles squeezed onto the table and peered at the book. "Chatha." Giles read the name with no recognition in his blue eyes. "I'm not familiar with him."

"As Tara said, he's a ruler of the Moufyng demons," Wesley said, coming down the stairs. "We haven't had a lot of success discovering more about Chatha but the sigil itself is interesting. It doesn't have the power to physically summon the demon. It's more like a homing device if Chatha feels like putting in an appearance."

"Which he only seems to do if there's an adequate sacrifice," Willow interjected, flinging another books at Giles. "But we're not finding a reference as to what that is other than children and teens."

"We did learn that if he does come, destroying the sigil will destroy him. That's why it's carved in instead of just drawn. It makes destroying it harder," Tara said then hesitated, still shy about speaking out. A look from Willow bolstered her. "That's got to be important."

Giles nodded. "Very much so. Wesley, any ideas where to find out more about these sacrifices?"

"We're going through the books without luck. You may have to put a call into the Council," Wesley replied. "How about you, Ceara? Any thoughts?"

She held up her hands. "I'm just here to pick up my son and take him back home before I have to meet with my producers again. I'm a channeler, not a witch. Most everything I learned about demon hunting is fifteen years in the past, give or take. This is your playground, not mine. Sorry."

"It's not your problem, Ceara. It's mine. I'm the Slayer." Buffy rocked back a bit in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. It needed dusting. There were a few cobwebs. She'd tell Anya later, tell her it would drive off customers just to watch the ex-demon fly around in a tizzy. It might be cruel but it would lift her sagging spirits a bit. She glanced back over at Ceara. "I wouldn't blame you if you packed up and got out of town." She set the legs of her chair back on the ground, studying the older woman. "But I doubt you will."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to. My job's here until they run out of places they want to film. And speaking of that, I do need to drop Aidan off and get out to one of the cemeteries. I know, I know I'll do my damnedest to not film at night in the cemetery. With my luck this so-called haunted crypt is Spike's." Ceara tugged her ponytail tighter as she got up.

"I could tell you if it is," Aidan said then grimaced. "Probably shouldn't have reminded you I was there."

Ceara's dark eyes slotted. "No."

"Ceara, he could stay with us and we'll make sure he gets home," Wesley said quickly after tossing a glance Giles' way, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds. "He'd be safer here than alone at the mansion."

"Angel is there but then again, Angel might appreciate not having to listen to unending yabber." Ceara gave her son a sour look that he mirrored right back.

"I do not chatter." He folded his arms in front of him, pouting.

"Sure you don't. Just take a look at Rupert's face." She waved a hand at Giles. "He holds that laugh in any longer his head will explode."

"Leave me out of this, woman," Giles replied, getting suddenly even more intent on the book Willow had given him. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth and he tried to hide it.

Catching him at it, Ceara smiled. She sniffed a blue candle then set it back. "Do you want to stay here, son?"

"I guess," he replied as the door opened.

Anya sprang to life hearing the bells but slumped back into boredom seeing it was only Dawn and another teen-aged girl with frizzy blonde hair.

"Did they hear anything about Evie?" Buffy asked, even though she knew it was highly unlikely.

Dawn shook her head, brushing her hair back. Her friend just stared around the magic shop as if afraid to move away from the door lest something bizarre grab and kill her.

"Not yet. Buffy, I have a group paper due on Monday. Jane's part of my group." Dawn nodded at her friend. "Can we go to the library and bring the books home to work on the project there? I'd need to call David, Bethany and April so we can finish it."

Buffy sighed. She didn't want her home overrun with teenagers and she didn't want Dawn alone either. Nor did she want to discourage her from doing her work. "To the library and straight home."

"What's your paper on?" Willow asked brightly.

Dawn shrugged. "We have to do two to three pages apiece on a foreign country. You know, it's history, economics, entertainment, culture, that sort of thing."

"We haven't picked a country yet," Jane added.

Aidan wrinkled his nose. "How long have you had to work on this?"

"Three weeks. I know, nothing like waiting to the last minute. But this is boring," Dawn moaned then her greenish eyes brightened. "You're from a foreign country. You can help. We can do it on Australia."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What would you want me to do? Surely you need reference books and stuff," he protested.

"Yeah, but you can help us pick them out and tell us all the highlights," Dawn said with growing enthusiasm, seeing an easy way out of work.

Aidan looked at the two girls then back at his mother. She read his expression as being torn between leaving them to fail as they so rightly deserved to do in his opinion and riding to the rescue of four girls, David be hanged.

"If you want to help, son, that's fine, too. But as Buffy said, to the library and to her house, nowhere else, am I understood?" Ceara asked, sternly.

Aidan nodded. "I have my cellular charged, too, in case something happens. Okay, I can look up websites while you guys are going over the books, how's that?"

Dawn beamed and a relieved look flooded Jane's face. "Thank you. Come on, we better get to the library before it closes."

Dawn grabbed Aidan's hand and dragged him out of the store. The last the Scoobies heard was Jane asking "What kind of weird shop was that?"

"He didn't look happy about helping," Willow said, surprise in her pretty eyes.

"He takes his studies seriously, too seriously sometimes. He's getting to be an old man before he's a boy." Ceara sighed. "He doesn't have patience for those who don't see school the same way."

"I understand entirely," Willow said, shooting Xander a meaningful look.

Xander glanced away quickly, his cheeks going pink. "Like father, like son," he muttered, smiling at Giles who flushed as well.

"If it's possible, I'd like to move our research session back home," Buffy said. "I don't like them being there alone. They'll be upstairs. They won't know what we're doing."

"I'm doubtful we'll glean much more from these books at any rate so I don't see what it'll hurt," Wesley said.

"Thanks."

"I'll meet you all back there," Ceara said, heading for the door. "If I'm not back by dark, I won't protest you sending the cavalry out to rescue me."


	10. Your Past Will Always Come Back to Haunt...

CHAPTER TEN

_We are chasing the moon  
Just running wild and free  
We are following through  
Every dream, and every need  
The Corrs - So Young_

Chumbawamba's '_Tubthumping_' poured out of the Summers' residence loud enough that they could feel the beat reverberating in their chests. "I ask you, does that sound like studying?" Buffy waved at her house as she piled out of Angel's cramped car. Shoving eight people into it made the spacious GTX seem crowded. Giles and Wesley shoved their glasses up in an unconscious concerted motion that made Buffy smile. Maybe it was some kind of Watcher Training, Proper Mannerisms 101. She'd have to ask Ceara. She doubted the men would confess to it.

"Not unless studying has changed since I was a boy," Wesley sniffed.

"I remember this kind of studying," Giles said, a soft smile touching his lips. "Only it was Pink Floyd and Hendrix and not whatever this noise is."

Buffy's pale eyebrows came together, picking up on what she thought he meant, given what she knew of his past. "We can't have any of that sort of studying." She stormed into the house. The kids were in the living room dancing to the throbbing beat, including the trouble-making David and Aidan. She shut the CD player down and the teens stopped mid-gyration. It'd be comical if she wasn't furious at her sister. "Done with that paper already, Dawn?" Buffy asked, managing to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Dawn gave her a sheepish look, hiding behind her long swag of hair. "No, we're taking a study break." It was more question than statement of fact.

"Well, I think it's over. You need to get back to work," Buffy said, then half-turned, hearing her friends coming into the room. "And so do I."

Dawn looked aggravated at the sudden invasion of her house but knew there was nothing to be done for it. She understood Buffy had her work and she hadn't given her sister much reason to trust her lately with her skipping school and stealing things. But it was hard to see Buffy as a surrogate mother. It was so unfair then she looked over at Aidan and realized she didn't have a corner on unfair. He lived his whole life deprived of his father, a man who Dawn had come to see as a dad herself. "Yeah, you're right. We got a lot of good stuff researched. Now we just have to do the writing."

"Good. Maybe Willow can check it over when you get it done," Buffy said, hoping she sounded encouraging and not demanding.

Dawn made a face but nodded. She herded her friends upstairs. David spared Buffy a hostile look. Buffy knew she'd need to talk to Dawn about this friend of hers but now was not the time.

Aidan paused on the stairs. "My picture albums came. We can look at them when I'm done helping Dawn. Gram sent along some crime scene photo packets, too. Tell Mum that if you see her before I do. And something came for Mum from Aunt Neema. Don't know what, looks like a video tape mailer."

"I'll let her know and I'll be looking forward to seeing the albums," Giles said, with a warm smile.

Aidan beamed, bounding up the stairs.

"Albums?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

Giles ducked his head shyly, plucking off his glasses for another unnecessary cleaning. "Photos and some videos. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we borrowed your VCR. You could watch if you didn't feel it would be too boring."

Buffy rested her hand on his shoulder. "If you don't think we'd be intruding."

"Aidan rather seems to like an audience." Giles popped his glasses back on and cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get back into it." He nodded toward the stacks of books they had dragged along. Only a few minutes passed when voices floated up from the basement.

"I can't believe you found a way into this house through the basement."

"Jealous?"

"I ought to just kill you now."

"You've been saying that for the last a hundred years."

Buffy, feeling her patience flittering away, went over and flung open the door. She stared down at the bickering vampires. "You two either get up here and help quietly, since my sister has friends here or you can go back out the way you snuck in."

Both men looked suitably abashed.

"We're here to help," Angel said, with a sheepish look. He seemed decidedly embarrassed at getting caught arguing childishly with Spike. Spike's expression mirrored his grandsire's.

"Good." Buffy turned back to her friends. "Tara, could you draw the curtains so they can come up."

Tara popped up and blocked out the sun for them and the vampires settled into what was otherwise a homey scene if one ignored all the arcane texts scattered about.

Wesley shoved a book at Angel. "Here's the sigil and the demon it goes with."

Spike stood on tiptoe to peer over Angel's shoulder. "Ugly sucker."

"What a gift for understatement you have," Angel said, shouldering Spike out of the way. "Do we have a working plan for dealing with him?"

"Not as of yet. We're trying to get a lead on the humans helping him since it's safe to say that Chatha isn't here yet," Giles said, reaching for his notebook.

"The van was stolen and abandoned so it led us nowhere," Willow added sadly.

"We've checked all the various magic shops here and all the way up to L.A. to see if we could find someone buying the spell ingredients and get a line on who they might be, Tara said, carefully avoiding looking directly at Angel. She couldn't help being shy around him. There were simply too many strangers in the house for her to be comfortable.

"With no luck," Angel guessed, trying to look as unintimidating as he could.

"None. Some of the items could be grown at home, which they might have done," Wesley said, handing Angel a copy of the list of spell ingredients. "They didn't just wake up one day and decide to try this. It took planning."

"They could have purchased what they needed months ago. We might not be able to track them down that way," Tara added, feeling a little bolder, especially with the encouraging squeeze Willow gave her hand.

"We're doing everything we can, though," Willow said.

"It's not enough," Buffy huffed then winced, looking over at the two lovers. Tara had pulled into her shell but her girlfriend just glared. Blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, Buffy said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you two. I'm just angry on principle."

"Understandable. We all are," Wesley said and when she shot him a hot look he paused then realized he wasn't likely to ever win Buffy's approval so he forged ahead anyhow. "We've done all we can. We're still looking. We haven't given up."

"Wesley's right. We will stop them. I mean, we always do, right?" Cordelia asked, the cheerleader in her surfacing. "How many apocalypses have you averted?"

"Too many. I just want to stop this one without losing anyone else," Buffy growled.

"You can't save them all, Buffy," Angel said cautiously. "You'll go insane trying. You're only one human being, a very special one but just one all the same."

"Listen to him. There is no fairness to any of this. There are demons all over the world. All we have to do to insure ourselves a relatively hassle free life is to avoid wherever the Slayer calls home. Ditto for other do-gooders. It's really rather easy." Spike shrugged. "I thought the Slayer was a boogey-woman Angelus and Darla had made up to keep me in line until they made her sound like so much fun to kill I had to try it. You can't cure all the evil in the world, Buffy. There's simply too much of it."

Angel and Wes both looked shocked at hearing those words coming out of Spike's mouth.

"This is not the whole world, Spike. It's my corner of it and I don't want any more deaths on my watch," she shot back, taking out her rage on a couch pillow, stopping short of ripping it.

"We're doing our best, Buffy," Giles said softly, feeling terribly ineffectual.

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. She got to her feet, dragging over to answer it. Xander and Willow both settled back, having started for the door as well. She let Ceara in. The older woman gave her a curious look.

"Has something else happened?" Ceara asked, moving past her into the living room.

"No, but we're no closer to finding any answers," Buffy replied moodily.

"Sorry, I wish I could be of more help." Ceara stopped for a moment looking for a place to sit but nothing was available other than the floor.

"It would be good if you could just talk directly to the dead and get answers," Buffy said testily as a ruckus started upstairs. "But I know it doesn't work that way."

"I wish it would. I have a room back home, my office where I have put up the crime scene photos the police have given me. I hang up the victim's pictures when I can't get a lead on them. I quit counting how many I had posted up after I reached a hundred," Ceara said, looking at the ceiling and wondered at all the noise percolating through it. "I wish this gift was more accurate, believe me. There are a lot of families who would get some closure if I could just make ghosts talk to me on demand."

"Speaking of crime scene photos, I think some more of them came together with some tapes Aidan sent for. Neema sent you something as well," Giles said, also staring at the ceiling. "What are they doing up there?"

"Sounds like a fight," Ceara said, heading for the stairs, the momma bear surfacing in her.

"I'll handle this," Buffy said, cutting in front of her. This was her house, her sister, her problem. She had to prove she could deal with day-to-day life, if only to herself.

Ceara waved her on. "We'll both deal with it since I hear my son yelling."

Before either woman could go upstairs, David thundered down them with Dawn, Jane, Bethany, April, and Aidan right behind him.

"I'm out of here," David snarled.

"David, you can't go. This is a group project. You can't just stick it to us," Dawn argued, trying to pull David to a stop. He yanked away so roughly Buffy had to refrain from pounding on him for hurting her sister.

"Is he going to change his mind?" David stabbed a finger at Aidan.

"I'm not writing this paper for you," Aidan shot back, slinging his hair over his shoulders.

David shrugged. "I'm gone." He headed straight out the door.

"David!" Dawn cried as the door slammed. She whirled on Aidan. "Now what?"

Aidan shrugged. "You just do your section and forget about him."

"Dawn, did you ask Aidan to write your homework assignment?" Buffy asked, her cheeks going fiery. Dawn's girlfriends rushed back up the stairs, seeing Buffy's wrath.

Aidan noted the girls' reactions and weighted them against Buffy's anger. Given his upbringing, it took more than a little female fire to frighten him. "No, she didn't. Neither did her friends, just David. I don't mind helping but I won't cheat."

"What am I going to tell Mrs. Palermo?" Dawn stomped her foot. "David was supposed to do the economics section."

"We could write a letter for you, Dawn," Ceara said, placatingly. "You have a room full of witnesses, outside of your sister, as to what David did. We can call the principle if need be. Stuff like this happens and if your teacher knows what David tried to do, she won't penalize your group for it."

"What if she does?" Dawn fretted, twisting her long hair around a fist.

"Then she'll deal with me," Buffy said, happy to prove herself. She was grateful for Ceara's suggestion though. "I can be irate PTA mom-like."

"Okay." Dawn sounded unconvinced. She looked first to Willow and Tara and then Buffy for support then turned back to Aidan. "Aidan, are you still going to help us?"

He shook his head, causing a flurry of raven hair to flutter about. "I've done all I can. You have to write it."

"Can you read it while we write? To make sure we got it right and it looks good. You said you like to write. You know what's right and wrong," Dawn said, smiling encouragingly.

Aidan shrugged. "I guess I can do that unless Mum's ready to go." He didn't look the least bit ready himself.

"No, go help them," Ceara said and the two teens went back upstairs.

"That's it for that David person," Buffy said, sagging onto the couch. "She's not seeing him again." She sighed then added. "I'm so not looking forward to that fight."

"You have to do what you think right, Buffy. Like I said, you can't always be their friend. That's what gets kids into juvie hall, caretakers who won't draw boundaries for them. I used to be that bad kid until Neema helped me," Ceara said then nodded at the books. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Willow stretched. "I was hoping for a little break." She glanced over at Buffy who nodded.

"I'll make some tea," Buffy said.

"No, I'll get it," Giles said, getting up. He looked desperate for a chance of escape.

"Roo, where's that package from, Neema?" Ceara asked. "That could be a good brain break."

"Roo? Anyone else thinking little kangas?" Xander laughed.

"Please, don't call me that." Giles glared him into submission. He turned that glare on Ceara but she just beamed. "I think the box is there by the TV."

As he went into the kitchen, Ceara opened the box and took out the tape. She wrinkled her nose. "It says here, 'Don't let the boy see.' What did Neema send me?" Ceara turned the tape over in her hand, gazing at it curiously.

"Only one way to find out," Buffy said, fishing the remote off the table. She turned the TV on and Xander and Spike fought for the remote. Xander won, clutching the remote with the usual male possessiveness.

Ceara slipped the tape into the deck then settled on the floor, her back to the arm of the couch. The tape was a bit jumpy and old but it showed a pub more used to the quiet drinking type that had been overrun with young people. They were squashed onto its small dance floor, gyrating to Madonna's '_Like a Virgin_.'

"Oh God! Pause this!" Ceara demanded and when Xander complied she asked, "Remember this, Wes?"

He peered at it, shoving his glasses back up. "No, I can't say I do."

"No surprise there, as drunk you as got that night. Let me give you back story here." Ceara grinned like a cat with a mouthful of canary. "This was Coriann's eighteenth birthday party. She was another Potential. All the girls on the dance floor were Potentials except for the one girl in glasses. She was a Watcher-in-training, as were the three guys out there with us. If you check out that beanpole in the far left, you'll recognize him."

"Oh, no! It's that party?" Wesley moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Is that you, Wes?" Cordy laughed.

"Yes. Have mercy, Ceara," he pleaded.

"Oh, please, that'll happen." Ceara rolled her eyes at him and Wesley wilted. "I'm there in the center."

"You mean the only Indian one with the blue lightning bolt dyed into your hair." Spike smirked.

"Yeah, exactly. Me in a sea of pasty British faces. Anyhow none of us were old enough to be drinking but a few of us had cool Watchers like Neema who were there to supervise. Another Watcher, Farnley Ashbury, was just getting into making video records for the Watcher's files and decided just for a gag to video tape this party," Ceara said. "Go ahead and let it roll."

"How drunk did you get, Wes?" Cordelia asked with malicious glee as Xander hit 'play.'

"Incredibly. I think I was hung over for three days. I remember nothing about that night." His gaunt cheeks flushed.

"Well, aren't you glad there's a record of it to fill that hole?" Angel asked, a wicked glint in his dark eyes. The ex-Watcher eyed him sourly.

"You were a good dancer, Ceara," Buffy said. "But your guys' taste in hair and clothes, could it be worse? I mean, big headbands, slashed shirts and lace overskirts, how Cyndi Lauper of you."

"Yeah, my taste could have been worse. I could have been young with Giles in the Seventies," Ceara shot back and Buffy shuddered, waving her hands frantically to ban the mental image.

"The guy you're dancing with is like Kevin Bacon in '_Footloose_' or something," Willow said. "He can move."

"He's currently a Watcher. Believe it or not, there are a few cool ones. His name is Brandon Hennessy," Ceara said.

"Did you like him?" Tara asked, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"Looks like a poofter to me," Spike jeered, reaching for his cigarettes. Angel took them away. The blond vampire growled and Angel snarled back. Buffy silenced both with a look.

Seeing they were done posturing, Ceara said, "He is. I loved him as a dancer but he was sweet on Wes."

"He was not!" Wesley cried, his pale cheeks pinking up.

"I hate to break it to you, Wes, Brandon was hot for you," Ceara replied, "seriously."

"Oh." Wesley frowned. "I was happier not knowing."

"You'll live. Hell, back then, he was about the only flirting you got and you didn't even know it," Ceara said and Wesley looked stricken. "Okay, the lady by the bar is Neema." Ceara pointed as the cameraman panned to the bar.

"The person at the end of the bar looks kinda familiar," Buffy said.

"Forget him. Check out the guy in black jeans and leather coat next to him," Cordelia said, with an appreciative smile.

Buffy nodded. "Nice butt. Do we get to see his face?"

"Who?" Giles asked, coming into the room.

"The guy on the tape," Cordelia answered, pointing.

Giles glanced at the TV and flushed. "Oh, no! No, no, turn that off."

He moved for the VCR. Buffy popped up and caught him. She dragged him down onto the couch. Ceara looked up at him from where she rested against the couch on the floor, her eyes alit with mischief.

"Why wouldn't you want us to see a night of Wesley and Ceara dancing?" Buffy asked.

"Because of that!" Willow stabbed a finger at the TV. "Oh my God! The guy in leather, it's Giles!"

Buffy twisted back to the seat, feeling her face flush. "And I said he had a nice butt." She covered her face with her hands as Giles glared first at her then at Ceara. Buffy tried to ignore Spike's snickers, which ended abruptly as Angel chucked him to the floor. She stopped any retaliation with a simple glower.

"Are you happy now, Ceara?" Giles turned his glare back on her.

"Hey, all Neema said was 'don't show it to the boy.' You don't qualify," Ceara replied. "And the guy who looked familiar, Buffy, is Ethan."

"I was meeting him there as he had a tome the Watchers wanted and he was willing to deal," Giles said distastefully.

"I'm still working on you dressing like Spike, Giles," Buffy said, her eyes dancing.

"Hey! I have a lot more style," Spike protested, rubbing his hands over his leather jacket as he reclaimed his seat.

"Ha! Bleach Boy, Giles is in nearly an identical outfit to your daily wear. Do you even own more than one set of clothes? It's sort of gross," Xander said and Spike half rose, his face shifting.

Buffy stabbed a finger at Spike who settled back down with a petulant sulk on his face.

"It was a long time ago," Giles grumbled, with an equally petulant look.

"Tell me about it. Look at how tall my hair was teased." Ceara pointed to TV where her younger self was heading to the bar wearing a black half-shirt that barely covered her breasts, black leather mini-skirt, fishnets and spike-heel 'witch's' boots.

"What is it with you Slayer types and leather hooker wear?" Cordelia asked with her usual bluntness.

"That's how everyone dressed then," Ceara said. She patted Giles' thigh. "I didn't realize just how much you and Ethan were checking me out back then, Roo."

"You were mostly naked. Should we not have noticed?" he asked, blushing at her touch on his leg.

"You were old. Yes," Buffy said, shooting him a disgusted look.

"I wasn't old," Giles said, his lips pulling into a thin irritated line.

"I didn't think so. And I agreed with Buffy, you had a cute butt. I liked your earring, too. Where did it go?" Ceara bounced up and ticked his ear.

He pinched his pierced lobe self-consciously. "I grew up."

"Hopefully you don't mean 'grew old'," she said and his blue eyes took on a deep hurt. She squeezed his leg again, resting her weight against him.

The tape jumped a bit through amateurish cuts to the girls drinking more, and dancing a lot. Ceara had even lured Giles out to the dance floor for some slow dances. Finally it cut to an outdoor park area where Coriann was busy filling a pipe with tobacco.

"What kind of girls smoke a pipe?" Anya asked, "and why is it of psychedelic glass?"

"Hmmm, anyone thinking that might be wacky tobaccy?" Xander asked, a gleeful look in his dark eyes.

"Hush, would I smoke that?" Ceara asked as her on screen self puffed on the pipe before handing it to Giles.

"Giles, I can't believe you," Buffy said. Her expression was between amused and shocked.

Hearing the kettle screaming, he got up, nearly trampling Ceara. "About bloody time," he mumbled, hurrying off.

"Getting rat-arsed, dancing, smoking dope, all on the first date and you wonder why you two ended up in trouble," Spike said, grinning.

"Oh, I never wondered that. We were both bad," Ceara said with a happy little look in here eye at the remembrance. No one else seemed to believe her declaration, at least about Giles.

On screen, Wesley collapsed and Ceara nudged him with a toe.

_"Neema, what's the penalty for killing a Watcher in training?" _ Ceara asked.

Her Watcher looked at the stone drunk young man. _"It's not good."_

_"Dumping him in the alley it is, then."_ Ceara came up with a marker out of her purse. _"Girls, you know the penalty for passing out first."_

The Potentials stripped Wesley and took turns writing all over with him the marker.

"You! You were the one who did that. I scrubbed for days trying to get that off!"  
Wesley growled darkly. "How could you?" He tried vainly to ignore the laughter filling the room.

Ceara shrugged. "We were kids. We thought it was funny."

"I can't believe your Watcher let you smoke pot," Buffy said.

"Neema was young in the Sixties. She's always been a big 'legalize pot' advocate," Ceara said, her head snapping up, hearing someone on the stairs. "Xander, turn it off."

He did as the teens came down the stairs. Dawn peered into the living room.

"We don't want to be a pain but could we watch one of the tapes Aidan's grandmother sent? It has stuff on Australia that would help with our paper," Dawn said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Just give us a second to clean up the coffee table." She nodded at all the arcane books.

Willow and Tara started scooping them up and taking them out of the room. Buffy and Wesley grabbed a few handfuls as well while Ceara stripped the tape out of the VCR. Buffy helped Giles back in with the tea.

Aidan rooted through the box for the right tape. "Thanks. This one has a lot of the flora and fauna on it. Grandmum and Uncle Cailean are zoologists. Plus there's some stuff on vacation spots, like me and Mum surfing. That'll help Jane with her section of the paper."

"You aren't like that Crocodile Hunter guy, are you?" Jane asked, batting her eyes at Aidan. "He's cute."

"Nah, we're not that crazy. We catch animals and run a little zoo but we don't play with the wildlife like he does. He's just asking for it," Ceara said.

"I know you Yanks like Irwin but a lot of us in Oz just think he's a drongo," Aidan said, then noticed Buffy and Giles with the tea fixings. "Ooo, tea, may I have some?"

"There should be enough," Giles said as the teens fanned out around the TV on the floor.

This tape highlighted areas of the Outback, Daintree Rainforest, the Great Barrier Reef and the beaches of Perth.

"That really did help," Jane said. "Will you read over my section, Aidan, once I type it?"

"Sure."

"Great White Sharks, box jellyfish, funnel web spiders, king brown snakes, five foot earthworms and my favorite, the bird-eating spider, I think I'm never ever going to Australia," Dawn said, shivering.

"Don't let that scare you. Australia rocks," Aidan protested.

"Your mom dropped you on your head, didn't she?" Spike asked.

"Hey, I caught him on the second bounce," Ceara protested and Aidan stuck his tongue out at her.

"The surfing did look fun," Dawn admitted. "You can really move, Aidan."

He grinned at that.

"You know there is the Snow Ball coming up," Jane said, excitedly.

"Ooo, that's right," Bethany said, bouncing on her knees.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me, Aidan?" Dawn asked before the other girls could.

"Hey, I was going to ask," April said, swatting at Dawn.

"Not fast enough," Dawn said, smiling wickedly.

Aidan practically glowed from all the attention. "Can I, Mum?"

Ceara looked eminently amused. "I don't know. When is it?"

"Next Saturday night," Dawn said. "It's at the Bronze."

Ceara looked over at Buffy who didn't look thrilled. "I'll think about it," she said, making a note to see if Buffy had any intention of letting her wayward sister go.

"Cool. Thanks," Dawn said. "I guess I'd better get typing."

"And we should be going home," Jane said, waving a hand at Bethany and April.

"It's getting dark out," Buffy said, almost wincing at the 'mom' tone in her voice.

"So?" April asked.

"Tell you what, it's nearly dinner. Why don't we call for Chinese and Anya and I can run you girls home before we pick it up," Xander said hurriedly.

"Sure," Bethany said, liking the idea of a ride better than walking blocks through Sunnydale.

"What's everyone want?" Willow picked up the phone and dialing their local favorite.

"Don't ask Angel. He can't ever remember," Cordelia said, looking at the vampire through slotted eyes.

"It's not my fault," he protested. "I don't…like Chinese much." He finished lamely, looking at the unaware teens.

"You can't remember five minutes after we tell you," Ceara said.

"Do I look like an order-taker?" Angel grumbled.

"Hot and sour soup, crab rangoon, and honey chicken or kung pao shrimp depending on your mood, that's what you used to like, Ceara," Giles said, stunned he could dredge that up from his memory.

She laughed. "I'm pretty predictable. Orange chicken, too."

They placed their orders and Xander and Anya returned with them within the half hour during which the occult references had made a reappearance but added nothing to what they already knew.

"Thanks again for helping, Aidan. I know you didn't have to. I mean, I probably wouldn't if I were on vacation and all," Dawn said, picking at her moo goo gai pan.

He stabbed at his sesame beef with his chopsticks. "No problem. Glad I could help."

"I wish I hadn't been stuck with history. It's pretty depressing stuff," Dawn said, flicking a water chestnut to the side of her plate.

"History?" Willow asked. "I never thought of it as depressing."

"Violent," Angel muttered. "It's usually violent."

"You got that right. Dozens of aborigines got chopped up for dog food by the British colonists," Dawn said, her eyes wide and angry.

"Dog food?" Buffy made a queasy face, staring at her schezwan beef. "Why?"

"They didn't consider them to be people." Dawn scowled. "Mrs. Palermo is going to gross out."

"No doubt," Buffy said as Aidan sat his meal down and headed across the living room. He stared into the fireplace. Buffy cocked her head at his mother.

"Oh boy. We have a visitor," Ceara said warily, eyeing the ghost. Buffy and her friends just looked at her in anticipation.


	11. Talking to Dead People

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness  
Like a heartbeat...drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost  
**The Corrs - Dreams**_

"What do you mean 'visitor'?" Buffy asked, staring at the fireplace herself. Nothing seemed to be there. Still, Aidan and his mother appeared intent on one section of the wall.

"Someone dead?" Xander hugged Anya a little closer.

"Yes. She's a little shy," Ceara replied, moving closer to whatever it was she and her son saw.

"Is she one of our girls?" A disheartened look came over Buffy's face.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't want to talk to me. She thinks adults are all dweebs," Ceara said, with an apologetic shrug. "Can you do better, son?"

"I think so. Hi, I'm Aidan. I'm guessing you're here to talk," he said to the apparition.

"Can you ask her who did this?" Buffy prompted

Aidan held up a hand. "Okay, good…she'll talk. I'll need a tablet."

Willow handed him one. They couldn't hear him asking questions but he was writing furiously. Finally he set the tablet aside, his young eyes seeming aged and tired.

"We'll come get you, I promise." Aidan turned to the living and said, "She mostly just repeated herself. She can't tell me much about who kidnapped and killed her. She's not really believing she's dead. She's one of the L.A. girls. She's not sure where she's at since she's never been to Sunnydale. She thinks this is still L.A. She's in a ravine, near a park with a playground. Do you know where that might be?"

"There are a couple of parks. Can you tell me more as to what it looks like?" Buffy took his tablet, scanning it quickly.

Aidan shook his head. "I have it in my mind though. I'll know it when I see it."

Buffy flipped the tablet to Giles. "No, I'm not taking you. No offense but you're a kid. You can't be running around out there at night."

"Well, I can't describe it better without Aimee's help. She's not telling me enough. I guess you could give talking to Aimee a whirl," he snapped, tugging at his long hair.

Buffy scowled. "Don't smart off to me. You know I can't do that."

"Yeah, I do. And Mum can't do it if Aimee won't talk to her," Aidan said stubbornly, not backing down from her. "I don't want to wait for daylight when you think it's safer for me because she'll be even more preyed on by then, what with dogs, raccoons and coyotes."

"Okay, ewww." Buffy held up a hand. "How did you get to be so morbid?"

"Seen too many dead people," Aidan said flatly, and Buffy flinched in spite of herself. "It's not like I'm going alone. You'll be with me, maybe Angel and Spike could go, too. That's like protection, right?"

"I guess." Buffy looked over at his mother. "Ceara?"

"We've done this before many times, I'm afraid. Besides, Aimee is clinging to Aidan like a tick to a hound. It'll be easier if he goes, and I'll go with you four," Ceara replied.

"Five. I'm going as well," Giles said.

"Of course. You can't do the research thing if you don't know what they did to the girl," Buffy said quickly, hoping to counteract any qualms on Aidan's part that Giles was being overprotective. The boy, however, didn't react to it. Dawn would have been pitching a fit at being sheltered.

"Six. You might need my magic," Willow said.

"And mine," Tara spoke up.

"No, Tara. I want you to stay here and protect…." Buffy trailed off, seeing Dawn's withering look then finished lamely, "the house."

"I don't need protecting, Buffy," Dawn argued, twin spots of pink standing out on her cheeks.

"Any other time I'd agree Dawn. You don't need a sitter, I know that, but these people are targeting kids like you. They've taken your friends. They may have seen you with Evie or that boy. They could be smart enough to find you here. I want a little magical backup in case they do," Buffy said, feeling sudden tears, thoroughly unexpected, pricking at her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Dawn opened her mouth to protest then snapped it shut seeing the look on Buffy's face. She bobbed her head. "Me and Tara will stay here. We can help Xander and the rest with the research."

"Thank you." Buffy squared her shoulders, getting herself back under control. "Angel, you're driving."

The vampire just nodded and headed for the car. They all piled in; Aidan and Buffy in the front seat with Angel and the rest shoehorned into the back. Aidan glanced around as Angel drove, trying to find landmarks from his talks with Aimee who was currently sitting on his lap, icy fingers emanating from her, digging almost painfully into the boy.

"There! That looks like it," Aidan said, bouncing on the seat. Aimee started babbling for him to hurry up, unheard by all except Aidan and Ceara.

"You stay in the car until we check it out first." Buffy pointed at Aidan as Angel pulled over.

Aidan's eyes scanned the deserted, somewhat overgrown parking lot. "What if someone comes for me in the convertible while you're out there?"

"Is that your way of saying you're coming with us?" Buffy paused as she went to climb over the kid to get out of the front seat.

"Sort of," Aidan said, getting a good look down Buffy's shirt in the dim light.

"You're a little blighter, do you know that?" Spike bailed out of the back seat.

"Spike!" Giles growled, shoving his glasses up irritatedly.

"He's looking down your shirt, Buffy." Spike gestured at her gaping top.

"He is no…oh!" Buffy closed her arms over her chest, shooting Aidan a withering look.

"How'd you know?" Aidan glanced back at Spike who shrugged.

"I would have, too."

"You can hit him if you want, Buffy," Ceara said as Giles gave her a hand out of the backseat.

"I just might," Buffy grumbled, making it out of the car. "Boys."

"They're all the same," Ceara agreed. "Son, get back here with me, Roo and Willow. Let Buffy and the vampires go first."

"Muscle in the front, magic in the rear…I'm in a really weird sandwich," Aidan said, clambering out of the car.

"Fitting since you're a really weird kid," Spike said, trailing after Angel.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Aidan shot back.

Spike spun around to say something. Buffy caught him, whirled him back around and propelled him out into the night. The others hung back until they heard Buffy calling out to them.

"Looks okay. Does this feel like the right place, Aidan?"

Aidan glanced to his right and said, "Show me, Aimee." He walked off on a tangent. Everyone let him go except Buffy who clung to him like a burr. Angel and Spike moved in a flanking path just to be sure nothing got through to the kid. Buffy knew she should be surprised that Aidan was so calm, so determined but somehow she wasn't. Giles' son seemed too old for the boy he was. Aidan picked up the pace. Scurrying through the underbrush Buffy nearly tripped on a branch. Aidan paused, looking at her. She shrugged with an embarrassed grin. Working at night had offered her a variety of opportunities to trip over things. She was lucky that Slayer gifts included agility, and when she did fall, it was usually unwitnessed.

"This way," he said softly. "Here, she's here." He stopped, his feet inches from a bared leg.

"Don't touch her." Buffy caught him. She looked down and saw the girl's body. The killers hadn't even bothered to cover her with leaf litter or dirt. She had been dragged into the ravine and dumped like so much trash. "Down here!" she called to the others.

"It's okay now, Aimee. We have you. We're going to help," Aidan whispered.

Buffy glanced over see who he was talking to even thought she knew she wouldn't be able to, and it somehow unnerved her. She preferred supernatural things with corporeal form. Those things she knew she could touch and kill if need be. She gave his shoulders a comforting rub. "It'll be all right."

He smiled up at her. "I'm okay. I wish this was the first time I was standing in the woods at night over a dead body but it ain't."

Buffy didn't know what to say. Life shouldn't be like this for anyone, let alone a kid, and she knew there was no way of making it right. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "No real choice. Sort of like you…well, I could try to close myself off to all of it, which is an option you don't have."

"I wish I could," Buffy whispered, glancing up at the stars, "I'd do it in a minute."

"Would you really?" He touched her hand. "Or would you keep doing what's right, no matter what the cost?"

"You really are your father's son," Buffy said gently, patting his shoulder.

Aidan flipped his hair back out of his eyes. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. He's a good man." Buffy half-turned, hearing the others coming through the woods.

"Giles, bring that light over here," Buffy said.

Giles shone the large flashlight on the girl's corpse. "They've been carving the sigil on the victim's hands and face."

Buffy frowned. She didn't want to touch the dead body. She hadn't been fully able to shake some of her natural squeamishness. "I don't see anything on her face.

"Her stomach. It's on her belly," Aidan said.

Buffy curled her lip and eased up the hem of the girl's shirt. The sigil cut across her pale flesh. "I really wish you couldn't see things like this."

"Tried being normal once…nearly drove me mad," Aidan replied.

"Shush," Angel said. "Something's moving."

Instantly alert, he, Spike and Buffy ranged away from the body just a bit. Nothing was in range of the flashlight's weak beam.

"Look, they started the killing without us," a unknown voice broke the silence.

Four vampires stepped from the shadow. They wore all the same colors as if they had been a gang when still alive. Buffy didn't need to tell Spike or Angel what she needed them to do. They attacked like a well-coordinated team. That was when five more vampires popped up from the shadows. Willow ended up on her back, surprised, and Giles was tossed into Ceara. They went down in a heap of tangled limbs. Buffy tried to get back to them as they were defenseless.

"_Incendi_!" Willow cried out.

The vampire on top of her burst into flames. Willow barely managed to squirm out from under him. The vampire exploded choking her with dust.

Aidan spoke a word Willow didn't know and the vampires couldn't break through the shield that formed around him. Buffy, Angel and Spike caught the vampires and polished them off.

"How…" Buffy gestured at the little swirls of dust. "Did you do that?"

"My mother's abilities weren't the only ones I inherited." Aidan shrugged, holding out a hand to his mother. He hauled her up off Giles and the leaf litter.

"You never said you were a mage," Willow said as Buffy helped her Watcher to his feet. He brushed himself off with embarrassed irritation.

"No one asked me," Aidan replied.

"He's not allowed to do much. We've agreed he's too young. Just a spell or two to protect himself," Ceara said. "It takes a certain level of maturity to use the power wisely."

"Agreed," Giles said, looking shellshocked.

"Yeah, figured you'd say that," Aidan said.

"He has his…um…reasons." Willow shot Giles a wary look.

Aidan turned to look at his father. "I know them."

"Oh," Willow said in a small voice.

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably then bent back over the body. He used a stick to lift her shirt a bit to take a better look at the sigil carved into her flat belly. "Doesn't look like they added anything to the wound, no conjuring powders or inks."

"Looks like a very sharp blade did this. Do you think that they carved anything else onto her? Maybe her back or legs." Ceara suggested.

"I think it best we don't disturbed her more and sneak a peek at the coroner's report," Giles said.

"We've already disturbed the scene beyond repair with all the thrashing around and fighting," Ceara remarked, in a tone that suggested a little more disruption wouldn't matter.

"You all go back to my house. I don't want to just leave her here alone," Buffy said. "Willow, call the police on your cell. I'll wait until they get here. I need to patrol anyhow." She started to walk off so she could watch from a secluded area. "I don't want any company from anyone."

Buffy didn't turn to see the vampires' reactions but Giles and Ceara noted it. Both Angel and Spike were visibly upset at being shunted away as was Willow.

"Let's get you back to Buffy's," Angel said, waving a hand at Aidan as he tried to shrug off being cut out.

Once they were back downtown, Willow called the police from a pay phone off Ceara's suggestion it was less traceable than her cellular. Nothing much was said on the way back to Revello Drive. Anxious faces greeted them.

"Buffy didn't come back?" Dawn asked as Willow sat with Tara, looping an arm around her.

"She decided to patrol," Giles said.

"Did you find the girl, Aidan?" Dawn asked as he sank onto the couch.

"Found her. Found some vampires, too." Adian ran a hand over his face, looking suddenly weary.

"Oh. Did they kill the girl?" Tara asked.

"No. I'm betting they were just there, drawn to death like blow flies. She was killed by the people we're looking for," Ceara replied, slumping into a chair. Giles put a hand on her tense shoulders.

"Was she able to tell you anything more once you found her?" Tara asked.

"Nothing useful." Aidan scowled. "I was hoping for more but there was something odd."

"Oh?" Ceara say up, jostling Giles' hand. "You didn't mention it before."

"I wasn't sure if it meant anything. I'm still not sure it does," Aidan said. "She mentioned someone said 'bigger, more.' I have no idea what that means or what it was even in reference to."

"Can you ask her?" Willow looked at him gently.

Aidan shook his head. "She's gone. Once we found her, she left…crossed over, whatever. I'm not sure I could call her back."

"So, we are working on the assumption that our kidnappers did this, right?" Xander asked.

"We are. She had the sigil cut into her," Giles said. "We know they are trying to call in Chatha with the sigil and some how this 'bigger, more' thing sounds familiar."

"Like maybe that's what the killer needs," Wesley offered, rubbing his tired eyes.

Giles nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe the killer, or more likely killers, need additional sacrifices."

"But why haven't they killed all their kidnap victims yet?" Willow's brow knit. "Aidan said this girl was from L.A. So far none of the Sunnydale victims have turned up dead or alive."

"They might need to keep them alive for some reason until conditions or their state of mind is right. Don't assume their deaths are what the kidnappers want. It might be a by-product of whatever it is they do need them for," Ceara replied.

"That's an intriguing suggestion," Giles said, shooting Ceara a proud look.

"Back to the books?" Willow stood up, extending a hand to Tara.

"Yes, that seems to be our best bet," Giles said and the young people slogged off to drag out more texts. Giles went to Aidan and leaned close to whisper, "When there's time, I would like to talk to you about your magical abilities…and mine."

Aidan beamed. "I'd like that. Need my help now?"

"If you feel up to it. If you're too tired, just rest. I remember how speaking to the dead would take it out of your mother," Giles said.

"I'll just sit for a few minutes to charge up then I can help," Aidan said. He was sound asleep in moments, oblivious to the murmurs and turning of pages thrumming through the room.


	12. The Wild Thing

CHAPTER TWELVE

_ i We come into this world alone  
From the heart of darkness  
The infinite unknown  
We're only here a little while  
And I feel safe and warm  
When I see you smile  
Baby don't move away from me  
Baby don't pull away_

_The Corrs - Intimacy_ /i 

"Are you sure you don't need help? Willow asked as Giles shooed her out of the Magic Box, along with Tara and Anya.

"Ceara and I can close up here," Giles insisted. Aidan and Dawn shouldn't be alone at the house. You and Tara can continue the research there with Cordy, Anya and Xander. Wesley, Buffy and Angel are examining the movie theatre those three kids disappeared from this afternoon."

Tara took hold of Willow's hand. "B-B-Buffy doesn't want Dawn to be alone."

"Of course, but I think you and I should join Buffy. Anya, Cordy and Xander can do research...or Cordy and Anya can snipe at each other." Willow shot Anya a warning look seeing the hostile look in Any's eyes at the mention of Cordy.

"Giles and Ceara can join them. I think Spike is probably looking out for Dawn," Tara added and Giles nodded his agreement.

Willow glanced over at Anya who had circled back to the cash register. "Let's go, Anya."

"But I haven't finished counting the money," Anya said crossly.

"I can handle the day's receipts," Giles said. "While Ceara does some research here."

"But."

"No buts," Giles said, and Tara and Willow managed to drag Anya out of the store. Giles turned to Ceara with an apologetic look. "Thought they'd never leave."

"Nerves a bit frayed, Roo?" Ceara looked up from the display of essential oils she was perusing.

He sighed. "Not without reason."

"No." She put the clary sage bottle back. "Would you like me to go, too, or do you really need me to do research?"

"I would like it if you stay," Giles said. "If you want."

"Of course. Where are the books?"

Giles beckoned with a finger, and led her up to the second level. Giles scanned the titles, a listless look in his pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Rupert?" Ceara touched his shoulder. "Beyond the obvious."

"Just thinking about the might-have-beens." He turned from the books to look at her. "If only I had know."

Ceara interrupted him with a light kiss on his cheek. "I know that I hurt you, that I took something from you I'll never be able to give back."

Giles put a finger to her lips. "I know why you didn't tell me, and I know better than to waste time with what-might-have-beens."

"But it's hard not to. I know that. I do it all the time, wondering what it would have been like if we had been together. I missed you," she whispered, touching his face.

He leaned closer, brushing his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her lips parted. Giles' tongue eased into her mouth as he pulled her close. The kiss, long and warm, ended and another began. Ceara pulled Giles shirt out of his pants and ran a hand over his belly.

Giles' hand slipped under her shirt, fumbling with her bra closure. _Didn't I used to be better at this?_ Ceara pushed him back against the book shelves. The old wood creaked ominously. She plucked his glasses off, setting them on the shelving. Giles sighed, giving himself over to passion too long denied.

Two broken book shelves and one set of nearly crushed glasses later, Giles found himself stretched out, perfectly sated, on one of the exercise mats in the work out area of the shop. He wondered why he hadn't thought of going there directly. Still, the sexual odyssey through the store had been fun, too. He squinted at his lover, barely able to make out the fine details of her face, having left his glasses where they had fallen.

Ceara trailed a finger through his sweat-soaked chest hair. "Was that my imagination or did the front door just open?"

Giles' eyes opened wide and only got wider when he heard Buffy calling his name. "Bloody hell! What is she doing back?"

"She sensed you were having fun." Ceara grinned.

"Giles!" Buffy's voice became more quizzical.

"Buffy, look, the bookshelf is broken," Willow's voice joined in.

"Giles! Are you hurt?"

"Damn it." Giles thrashed around trying to find his pants. "Do you see my clothing, Ceara? I can't see a bloody thing."

"His glasses are here, Buffy," Tara said.

"I think we were naked by the time we got here." Ceara's grin widened. She was enjoying this far too much for Giles' taste.

Giles saw she was right. He cracked the door open to the main part of the shop. "Um, Buffy, I'm here and I'm all right. What are you doing back?"

"Two more kids have gone missing," Buffy said. "Angel and Wes are on the trail, seeing if Angel can sniff something out. why are you hiding back there?"

"I'm...busy. Could you, Willow, and Tara give me a few minutes and wait outside, please?" Giles asked, plaintively.

"Giles, are you naked?" Buffy finally spotted boxers hanging over the railing.

"Uh...well."

"Oh, my god! I exercise in there!" the Slayer cried.

"I touched the bookshelf!" Willow backed away from the broken shelf like the books were suddenly going to eat her.

"Please, just go wait outside," Giles said exasperated. It didn't help that Ceara was giggling at him.

"Oh, just go out there," Ceara said. "You don't have anything the girls haven't seen before. If more kids are gone, we don't have time to waste." She tried to push him out the door and Giles held onto the doorframe for all he was worth.

They heard the teens' hurried exit. Giles tried his best to not be seen in the glass store fronts as he hunted the store for his clothing. Funny, how those huge windows hadn't even crossed his mind during the Bacchalian-like journey to the exercise room. He dressed, rescued his glasses and wished he didn't feel so guilty about wasting research time like this. But more over, he felt mortified, just like the time his mom walked in on him and his friends in their swinger years, and he had been too dumb to be clandestine. Thankfully, that was pre-Eyghon or who knew what would have happened.

Ceara spared him the embarrassment of signaling Buffy to return to the shop.

"Can't we talk out here?" Buffy whined.

"Rain's on the way," Ceara replied, looking at the sky. "Just tell us quick what's going on."

Giles heard the 'grow-up' in Ceara's voice. "Yes, please, Buffy, let's get to the point."

"Actually I was hoping, before we get to the point, if I could ask Ceara if she'd go back to my house. Dawn will have a fit, but I need all of the Scoobies on this and if I do that, she'll be alone in the house with Aidan and I don't want...David's been taken along with one of his friends. That's two more kids Dawn knew who've gone missing." Buffy's face was white in the garish light of the storefront.

"Ceara and I will both go," Giles said, ignoring the looks on his 'children's faces. "We can continue the book work there and make sure Dawn and Aidan are safe."

"We can put the kids to work," Ceara added.

Buffy's face softened a bit. "Thanks. I know the main hunt thing isn't your strong point, Ceara, but if you get any more messages..."

"I'll let you know."

"I just don't get why we can't get a handle on who's taking the kids," Buffy grumbled

"I've started searches on hotels and the like to see if they're people from L.A. who've just come to town," Willow said. "But they couldn't be using a hotel to do this so I've expanded the search to house rentals, warehouses and stuff but if they're working with Sunnydale natives I might never find them via the computer."

"I've already sent Angel to Willie's to see if he can beat anything loose. Spike, Cordy, Xander and Anya are at my house with Dawn doing research but I could really use them out in the field and see if we can find these boys before they die," Buffy said grimly.

"Roo and I can take over their research roles," Ceara reiterated as thunder rolled. "The weather looks like its about to make it a bitch for you to search."

"Of course," Buffy groaned. "It never rains much here but I'm sure it's about to make a big exception."

"Naturally. Come on, Roo, let's get over to Buffy's place and see what we can scare up. Maybe the others have come up with something." Ceara's face took on a hopeful cast.

"Provided Giles has any energy left." Buffy gave him a scathing look.

"I have a good deal of energy, thank you," he replied sourly.

They fell silent as they headed for the Summers' residence. Spike was the first to notice them, having been banned to the outside to smoke.

"You look shagged out, Rupert." Spike smirked, his nostrils flaring, allowing him to read the aromatic messages.

Giles just took the vampire's cigarettes out of his pocket with a glare and lit up.

"Oh, that's nice." Buffy waved a hand in front of her nose as she passed him, going into the house.

"Really, Giles." Willow looked disappointed as she and Tara went inside.

"Ignore the kiddies," Spike said, seeming happy to have someone to smoke with.

Giles said nothing, just watching them go inside. He ignored Spike's non-verbal optic demands for details. He could tell the vampire was close to exploding with curiosity. Spike was a gossip and Giles knew it. The Watcher flung the butt away when he was done and went inside.

Anya popped up, shoving her hands against her hips. "You had sex in my shop."

"Whose shop?" Giles sank into a chair, taking up a tome. "Don't worry about it, Anya, I'll fix the shelf, too."

"You're the man, Giles." Xander grinned and Cordy rolled her eyes at him.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring over at Ceara.

"Don't look at me like that, Roo. I didn't hear you protesting either time," she reminded him, throwing more fuel on the fire.

"Twice? I'm impressed old man," Spike said, coming in shaking water off his arms. "It's pissing down out there."

"Too bad, we're going. There's too much work to do." Buffy shoved him out and her friends followed in her wake.

Giles paged through one of the books on the coffee table, not really looking at the words. "What are we missing, Ceara? We are making no headway."

"What these people are really after, that's what's missing" Ceara replied. "And why their spell to bring the Moufyng demon here isn't working."

Giles chin came up. "You know, you're right. We only scratched the surface of what the human agents are getting from trying to bring the demon here. If we knew that, maybe we could find them."

"And figure out why they need so many kids." Ceara ticked the point off on her fingers. "This is a high risk venture, taking kids, keeping them alive for a time."

"That's a curious thing. Why are they keeping them alive? What are we missing?" he asked again.

"That could be in the books or maybe on the Net," Ceara said, "Something we haven't found yet."

"It's a place to start," Giles said as foot steps sounded on the stairs. They both looked up and saw Aidan and Dawn coming down.

"Where is everyone?" Dawn asked.

"Out looking for clues," Ceara said, noticing her son giving her a look. "I'm guessing you heard."

"Hard to miss Anya," Aidan said, with a shrug, trying unsuccessfully to look uninterested. "Can we help?"

"Absolutely," Giles said. "We could use all the help we can get." He couldn't help feel a little odd and embarrassed about having Dawn and his son know about his liaison with Ceara. He wished Buffy and her friends could have been a little quieter and mature about the whole thing. It felt a bit unseemly but there was no undoing it.

They scoured through the books for hours, the rain pelting down outside. Aidan eventually curled up with a pillow and a blanket on the floor and fell asleep after Dawn, unable to stay awake, went back upstairs. It was nearly day break by the time Buffy returned. Giles took one look of her face and knew something was wrong.

She slung back her saturated hair. "While we were out there, another girl was taken," Buffy said. "Dawn's not leaving this house unescorted until this is over."

"I don't blame you nor do I envy you telling her there'll be no snowball dance," Ceara said. "I'll make similar arrangements for Aidan while we're still here.

"You could probably sequester him with Dawn and reduce the number of um...babysitters required," Giles suggested.

Buffy nodded. "That's a good idea. He'll probably keep Dawn out of trouble. Aidan seems reasonable."

Ceara laughed. "He's putting on an act to impress Rupert. Trust me, Aidan has no more good sense than Dawn."

"We'll pretend he does," Buffy replied.

"We tried to put things together, to figure out what these people are after with the kidnaping but we're still missing something," Giles said, steering them back on track when what he really wanted to was talk more about protecting Dawn and Aidan.

"We'll figure it out, Giles. We always do." Buffy smiled softly.

"I just hope you're right," Giles said, his eyes resting on his sleeping son. Buffy noticed his gaze and gave his hand a squeeze. She knew his fear, understood it, shared it. This was far too close to home.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_You see she's -  
Turning the key, unlocking the door  
Embracing the rollercoaster world  
Stepping outside, with body and soul  
Taking whatever future holds  
The Corrs - Hurt Before_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Aidan followed Dawn into the new high school.

Both of them carried clothing with them in a small duffle bags.

"Look, my sister would never let us go to the dance tonight but she'll be busy. She won't know I'm gone. Xander and Anya get so absorbed in pizza, movie and each other that the house could burn down and they won't notice, especially if I have the radio going upstairs." Dawn smiled triumphantly, tossing her long hair back. "They won't even think to look for us. I said I was working on that paper with your help."

"If you say so," Aidan said dubiously. He knew he had done something dreadfully wrong in going along with this. "This is probably a bad idea."

"It's fine. If there was any danger, they would have canceled the dance," Dawn replied but Aidan didn't look convinced.

"Why do I see myself getting grounded for life," he grumbled, heading of the men's room to change.

Dawn shot him a smile that made him forget all his worries and even how to put one foot in front of the other so he could go change. "Relax, Aidan. It'll be fun."

"I've never seen anything like this," Buffy said as the group surveyed the woodlands. Angel and Spike had found the bodies just after sun set, figuring if the killers had dumped bodies in the woods once, they might do it again. The vampires had called Buffy before the police.

"I've been to a lot of crime scenes and I've never seen anything like this," Ceara said, walking around the perimeter of the crime scene.

"You can almost feel the magic," Willow put in, looking at the four dead teens laid out heads towards each other like the cardinal points of a compass. The Moufyng symbol composed the face of that earthy compass.

"But it didn't work," Tara said, shuddering. "The evilness didn't come through but almost..."

"This is new," Giles said, his eyes narrowed intently. "They've never killed so many at once."

"Ceara, are you getting any impressions?" Wes asked.

She walked the perimeter a little more, nodding her head. "The sacrifice wasn't enough. They need more. I keep getting that. More is needed."

"How many people are they going to kill? Isn't this enough?" Tara asked plaintively. Willow put her arms around her.

"Wait a minute!" Buffy whirled on Giles. "We've been looking at this as a long string, one death at a time. What if we're wrong about them being separate? What if they don't need more singular deaths." Buffy stabbed a hand at the dead teens. "What if they've suddenly realized that taking a bunch of kids and killing them one at a time isn't working? What if more means they need to kill a bunch at one time?"

Giles' eyes widened behind his glasses. "Buffy, that's very good. We've been trying to find the missing piece and this could be it."

"You and the killers both have been looking for that missing piece," Angel interjected, putting more pieces together. "They're still stumbling their way through the ceremony."

"But this almost did it," Willow said, waving her hands at the four dead teens.

"And they needed more...we know they still have a few kids but if four isn't enough..." Cordy said, trailed off, a horrified look on her face.

"They'll need to do something bigger," Buffy finished grimly.

"They like that suggestion," Ceara said, gesturing to the dead teens. "Their spirits are happy with the suggestion. That's what they're trying to get us to see."

"So, what's bigger than this?" Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"The dance," Giles said, his face paling. "The school dance. If they can take over that, they'll have dozens of kids, certainly enough for the necessary slaughter."

Buffy's shoulders slumped. "At least I made Dawn stay home. She wasn't happy about it but she's there."

"Are you sure about that?" Ceara whirled on the Slayer. Her eyes went huge. "Teens are good at sneaking out."

"Buffy always was," Giles said, with a nod of his head.

"Xander and Anya are there," Buffy protested, but obviously losing her conviction. She was getting ready to run.

"Those two get to snogging and the circus could go through the house without them noticing. Trust me, I've seen it," Spike said.

Ceara took out her phone and called the Summers' residence. "Hi, Anya, it's Ceara. Yes, lot's of dead people but that's not what I'm calling. Please put Dawn or my son on the phone...upstairs? No, I don't care that the music is coming from the room please go check." Ceara studied Buffy's worried face as Anya went up the steps. "Door's locked? Okay, they're not in there. What? You sent Xander to go up the tree and look in? Okay, I'll wait."

"They're not there." Buffy kicked a tree killing a chunk of bark. "They're at that damn dance."

"Xander says the room's empty...okay...what? He fell out of the tree? Go check on him, Anya and if he doesn't need to go to the hospital meet us at the high school. You'll be needed to keep me and Buffy from killing them if the demon cult doesn't beat us to it," Ceara said grimly.

"I am going to kill her," Buffy snarled.

"Trust me, that boy will be thirty before he sees the light of day again," Ceara said, exchanging looks with Giles who looked close to cracking.

"Call the cops for these poor kids and get to the school?" Cordy asked.

Buffy nodded sharply. "Exactly."

"Wait until you hit a pay phone or else the cops will know who called and they'll have ugly questions for you," Ceara cautioned.

"I'm not sure that the cops in Sunnydale are that bright but I guess it's not going to hurt," Buffy said, her mind already on the high school.

"You really look nice," Aidan said, having gone from his not-so-quick change in the men's room to Dawn's locker where they planned to put their street clothes. Dawn's transformation took a little longer but she looked lovely.

Realizing she had his attention, Dawn pirouetted as she came down the hall, making the handkerchief hem of her forest green dress flare. Aidan's eyes were drawn to the empress bust that accentuated her small breasts then traveled down the green trail to where her hands disappeared under the angel sleeves. A hair clip of crystal holiday tinsel decorated Dawn's long hair. Aidan was suddenly very happy he opted for the tux he usually wore for the tv shoots.

Dawn's hand trembled a little as she took his hand and led him into the gym which had been decorated with red and green streamers. A large holiday tree dominated the corner furthest from the DJ and tables set with showy poinsettias lined the walls. A generous spread of punch and cookie had been laid out. From the festive mood blanketing the gym, it was hard to tell that several class members had gone missing.

"You do dance, don't you?" Dawn's eyes gleamed with hope.

Aidan beamed at her. "You bet."

Dawn pulled him toward the dance floor. "Prove it."

Aidan was very happy to do so. Dawn felt okay until the music slowed and Aidan slid his arms around her. She had never slow danced with a boy before. Aidan was younger than her so why wasn't he nervous, too? She had been wanting this and now it was a little scary. She mentally kicked herself. It was just a dance. She had no plans of getting serious tonight so what did she have to be nervous about? She'd kissed a guy before and that was a lot bigger step than this. Of course, that boy had been a vampire. Maybe that's what made her nervous. Still, there was no chance of bumpies and fangs with Aidan.

He smelled nice, she decided, felt nice. Besides he was just a kid, a whole year younger than her. At their age, that year might was well be a hundred given the chasm it made in the social arena. He was just someone safe and sweet to cover for the fact no one in school had asked her to the dance and it had hurt. Let the hotties of Sunnydale High see her with someone on tv and realize what they had missed out on.

Dawn moved her head from where it rested on his shoulder and, before she knew, it she was kissing Aidan. His warm mouth tasted like the punch they had been drinking. It was so different from the vampire she had kissed. Aidan's tongue pressed into her mouth. Who had taught him to kiss like this? Her mind flashed to the story his mom had told about his girlfriend who had got her lip ring stuck on his eyebrow ring.

Dawn's lips traveled to Aidan's earlobe sucking in the gold ring that dangled there. His hands explored her back as she did so. Dawn took a step away, feeling flushed. She didn't want to move too fast and this was definitely moving a little faster than she expected.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"No," she lied. Dawn put her concerns on a shelf and kissed him again. She was still in control and they were in public. How far could things go?

Suddenly he stopped kissing her. Dawn looked at him, confused. He nodded over her shoulder. She turned and looked, seeing a group of people trying to push past the chaperones into the room. There had to be an easy dozen of them and they were all dressed alike, black jeans, black leather cross trainers and blue sweat shirts with Greek letters on them. All of them had their hair bleached not unlike Spike's and cut into a bob, both male and female.

"You don't think..." Dawn shook all over, her voice dying.

"The demon cultists have found us," Aidan finished for her, reaching for the cell phone in his tux to call for help.

He never got it out of his pocket. The cultists chanted something in unison and the entire gym full of people fell asleep where they stood.

Buffy's palms sweated badly as she had her companions divide up when they arrived at the high school. It was quiet, no music, no sounds of happy teens. They were too late. Buffy had to steel herself against the emotions that wanted to run rampant as she imagined Dawn dead with the Moufyng demon's symbol carved into her.

She went into the school with Angel, Willow, Tara, and Cordy on her side. Spike was leading in Xander, Anya, Giles, and Ceara from the other direction in hopes of achieving pincher action. Buffy saw Angel's face go bumpy as they prowled the halls and moments later even she could smell the blood. Her knees felt weak enough to be stirred with a spoon. It took sheer force of will to get herself moving. Dawn still had to be alive. She couldn't do this if she thought otherwise.

Angel loped ahead of her, heading for the gym. She knew his nose was taking him to where they needed to be. She had to trust Spike was doing the same. They burst through the gym doors almost simultaneously with Spike's crew. For a moment no one moved, not Buffy's team, not the cult members.

Buffy's eyes swept the room. They certainly were too late. Most of the kids were bound but alive, including Dawn and Aidan, who were nerve-wrackingly close to the killing field. They all looked groggy as if drugged. However, the cult members had started killing with the chaperones. Perhaps they had decided the moufyng didn't care about age or maybe they were taking out the adults, anticipating them to be harder to control, Buffy couldn't decide. The gym floor had been carved with the symbol, which was awash in blood from the chaperones. Sunnydale High was going to need several new teachers.

Buoyed by the fact that Dawn and Aidan were still alive, Buffy felt in her pocket for the taser they were all armed with, easy to take cultist down without killing them as much as she might like to. One of them whom Buffy assumed was the leader because he was the only one with sunglasses and had tattoos of teeth on his palms, stepped toward the carved symbol.

"Don't stop the ceremony," he barked to his companions. "And kill the intruders."

Those words were like the cracking of ice. Everything started moving. Dawn and Aidan were dragged onto the symbol at the same time as Buffy's team surged forth. Four cultists stepped forward and shouted something in a language Buffy didn't know. Giles' voice roared even as Tara and Willow started to react. The cultists' spell seemed to shattered into bright apple green light and washed over the casters. The backlash of Giles' spell nearly buried the cultists into the wall. Buffy occasionally forgot how formidable her Watcher could be.

Angel got to the cultist who was ready to sacrifice her sister and Aidan. He knocked the cultist aside before she could wield her weapon Another cultist ran the vampire through as Angel tried to pull Aidan and Dawn free of the symbol. Angel howled as the sword skewered him. Spike batted the human away then fell back screaming as his chip activated.

Buffy leapt over to Angel's side, punching the cultist still posing a threat to Dawn. The crunch of fist to bone was far more satisfying than using the taser. The man hit floorboards without so much as a whimper. "Spike, you can't help us against them. Help Anya and Ceara to get the kids to safety," Buffy ordered, moving to help Angel but he was already on the move, the sword still embedded in him where he couldn't quite reach it and pull it through. She didn't have to worry about Angel so she turned to cut her sister free but Giles was already there.

Buffy went to find more cultists to beat up. She quickly saw that against defenseless teens these guys were tough but against real competition they were like wet Kleenex. Tara and Willow had laid another five of them low with a spell while Xander and Cordy tagged teamed one of them. Buffy homed in on Mr. Sunglasses, who was bolting for the door. She slammed him into the metal gym doors. He crumpled instantly and didn't move. Blood poured from a broken nose. Buffy wanted him to get up so she could hurt him some more but had to settle for the battle being all too brief to satisfy her desire to make these killers of young people pay.

She turned to find Angel, to help him since she knew he couldn't reach the sword in his back. He was with Dawn and Aidan again, her sister clinging to Giles' son, not crying because sadly Dawn had seen far too much for that but Buffy could see she was shaken. Giles had his hand on the sword grip and yanked it free in one smooth movement. She heard Angel grunt in pain as she closed the gap. Her friends were busy tying up the cultists and freeing the kids so all she had to do was concentrate on her sister.

"Thanks," Angel said to Giles.

"Thank you for saving my children," Giles replied and it almost stopped Buffy in her tracks. She and Willow had talked on occasion about the fact that Giles had been more like a father to them than their own - or Xander or Tara's fathers, for that matter - had ever been. However, she had not often heard Giles refer to himself as part of the family, outside of the time he had given her a sizable chunk of money to keep her and Dawn afloat. Uncle, hell, he was their father and she couldn't hope for a better one.

Buffy paused to pick up two dress shawls draped over the folding chairs after the wearers realized they might look good but they were a pain on the dance floor. She tore shawl in half and without so much as a by your leave, shoved up Angel's shirt and started using the torn one to pad up either side of his bleeding wound. She put his hand over the one on his gut. "Hold it." Anchoring the one along his back, she tied them both in place with the second shawl. "Better and thank you."

He smirked. "You're welcome and thanks." His hand gently patting the makeshift dressing.

She resisted the urge to kiss him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spike looking at them and felt the heat of his jealousy. She tried not to feel so guilty and torn. Buffy shoved both men from her mind and turned to Dawn. She wanted to yell but all she did was grab her sister and pull her close.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy," Dawn said, her voice muffled by Buffy's hair as she buried her face against her sister's neck.

Buffy rubbed her back. "I almost lost you," she whispered, choked, unable to find other words. Dawn simply shuddered in her arms, tears coming now, not many but Buffy felt a few leaking out, hot against her skin.

Beside her, Ceara swept her son into an embrace. She didn't say anything, kissing her son's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Aidan muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Ceara said, able to shift into stern motherhood more easily than Buffy.

Aidan didn't even look unhappy. "I'm just glad to be alive to be grounded."

"Remember that next month when you're sick of looking at me." Ceara smiled at her son.

Aidan pulled out of her arms and extended a hand to Angel. "Thank you for saving my life."

Angel shook his hand. "You're welcome."

Aidan turned to Giles. "And that was some cool magic, Dad."

Buffy didn't know how the room held a smile as big as Giles' at hearing the word 'dad.'

"It's been a while since I've done something like that," Giles admitted, puffing up proudly.

"Aidan's right. It was cool. You'll have to teach that to Tara and I," Willow piped up over the rising pitch of the cries of terrified teenagers, who were now moving from shock into grief.

"Yes, perhaps I should." Giles surveyed the room. "We had best call in the police."

"And a trauma counselor for the students," Ceara suggested. "I'm betting this place has someone on speed dial."

"I'm one of the counselor's," Buffy said, feeling odd about it. "I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help, not after they saw me kicking butt like that but I'll get started after we get everyone called."

"Anya, Xander, and I can guard the doors, make sure no one leaves because the cops will want to talk to everyone," Cordy said, practically.

"The Poof and I should probably get out of here," Spike said, looking a little shaken over what had nearly happened to Dawn. "We can double check to make sure no cultists were outside and more importantly if this lasts as long as I think it will, it'll be dawn before the cops are done."

Buffy nodded. "You two go. And Dawn, when this is all over with I'll be talking with Ceara. I'm sure she's got some good ideas for punishment."

Dawn quailed a bit as Ceara nodded. The sensitive brushed back her long hair, giving Buffy a knowing look. "I told you my son wasn't more sensible than your sister."

"I probably should have listened," Buffy said then settled in for what she knew as going to be a long night.


	14. Eyes to the Future

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_

_ I Last night before you fell asleep  
You whispered something to me  
Was it just a dream  
I'm gonna listen to you close  
Coz your goodnight kiss  
Felt like a ghost  
What are you trying to say to me _

_ /b The Corrs - Intimacy_ /b /I 

Buffy's mood matched the pall that had descended over her home. Dawn wasn't putting up much of a fight at being grounded, realizing just how close she had come to dying but that didn't mean the household didn't feel very strained. Xander and Anya were angry with Dawn for making them look bad. To add to Buffy's ill-humor, Angel was getting ready to go back to L.A. and it occurred to her how much she really wanted him to stay in Sunnydale. She wasn't looking to go back to what they had had that last year of high school, not really but having Angel and Spike around was useful. They could fight more evil.

The only bright spot in the last few days was that the cultists confessed and offered up that the kids were held hostage in the basement of a home over on Maple Grove Avenue. All of Dawn's friends, except for Evie, had been found alive. Evie had been one of the bodies in the woods.

Buffy concentrated on Giles' happiness, trying to borrow a little of it for herself but even that was becoming strained. Ceara's TV shoot in Sunnydale was coming to an end and she was getting ready to leave. Giles wasn't ready for that and everyone knew it. They were walking on eggshells around him, nervous about how he'd take it when his son left.

"We'll be going back to L.A," Aidan was saying to his father when buffy tuned back into the conversation. "We're going to shoot even more holiday footage of haunted hotels and stuff there for the show. I was kinda hoping for New York when we first came over here because I'd like just one Christmas to have snow. That'd be different."

"Snow's overrated," Spike offered from where he was sprawled on a living room chair, not about to let Angel out of his sight, not when he could get in some more tormenting.

"I miss the snow," Angel said. Buffy wasn't sure if it was true or if Angel had to say something was black just because Spike said it was white. "Giles, I have a large hotel as my base in L.A., you can easily come to stay if you'd like to spend the holiday, if you'd like."

Buffy caught the surprised look on her Watcher's face but it was absent from Ceara and Aidan's so obviously they had brought up the possibility to Angel prior to this. She hoped he'd say yes. He deserved a little happiness.

"Thank you, Angel." Giles looked over at Buffy, who waved him on. "I'd like that, if I wouldn't be any bother."

"Not at all. It's not entirely private, not with me, Fred, and Gunn living there. Wes and Cordelia might as well live with me, too, for all the time they spend there. It's big enough that you can hide out for a while without tripping over anyone." Angel smirked.

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't see how I can say no," Giles said, with the biggest smile Buffy had ever seen on his face.

"In fact, we wouldn't mind having everyone up for a visit," Cordy put in, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Ladies, we still have a few prime L.A. shopping days left."

"We thought it might be nice to have one big party," Ceara said, giving Cordelia a conspiratorial look. "We all have isolationist tendencies that need to be fought against. Besides, before we left for Sunnydale, Fred and Cordy were discussing making Angel dress up as Santa. Who could turn that down?"

"I bloody well couldn't," Spike snorted, his eyes dancing.

"You aren't invited and I am _not_ dressing as Santa," Angel growled, glaring at everyone.

"We'll just see about that." Buffy patted Angel's arm. "Willow, Cordy, Tara, Dawn, time for a little holiday confab. Giles, I believe Ceara had some plans for you tonight. Aidan will be sleeping over here."

"Guess I know what that means. Ewww." Aidan shuddered, making a face. Dawn mirrored it.

"Cut that out," Ceara said, cuffing her son lightly on the back of the head.

"Nope, I reserve the right to shudder," Aidan said, exercising that right again.

"Don't blame you," Dawn said, tucking against Aidan. "When I'm done with the holiday confab, you can help me study for my history final right? Upstairs?" She stroked his arm. Aidan beamed.

"With the door open," Ceara interjected, giving her son a stern look. "No one's coming to save you if her earrings get caught on any of the metal bobs in your face, son."

Aidan went viciously red. He looked to Giles for help. Giles ducked his head, grinning. Aidan scowled at his mother. "Thanks for mortifying me, Mum."

"That's what I'm for. Shall we, Roo?" Ceara linked arms with Giles and dragged him towards the door.

Buffy watched them go with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Giles asked as he got into his car with Ceara.

"No big romantic plans actually. I was just thinking back to your place for some alone time." She smiled at him. "Without having to worry about work or child related interruptions."

"Ah." He favored her with a cheeky grin. "That is not without its charms."

Ceara stroked his thigh. "Thought you'd see it that way."

Giles' grin widened and he pressed a little harder on the accelerator. They didn't say much on the way back to his home. Once inside he poured a scotch for both of them. His fingers brushed hers as he handed her the drink. He allowed some of his doubts leak through. "Do you truly want me to come to Los Angeles?"

Ceara sipped the smoky liquor. "I do. And it would mean the world to Aidan if you did."

Giles gnawed at his bottom lip for a moment. "But what..."

"What if we're confusing him by being together for what might be a short time? Aidan's old enough to understand and sadly jaded enough not to get his hopes up about too much," Ceara said bitterly. "And for all we know it might not be for a short time. There's nothing standing in our way this time, Rupert."

He took a drink, considering that. "Other than I am here and you will leave to return to Australia. You have a job to do."

"A job that might send me here to L.A. permanently. But that's the future." She set her drink down, putting her arms around him. "And right now, all I'm worried about is tonight. Let the future sort itself out."

Giles put his drink aside as well. He said nothing, leading her back to his bedroom, his lips and body doing his talking for him. The future was too ephemeral. Ceara and Aidan represented something he didn't want to let go of, not yet, not ever if he could help it. Giles was well content in living for the now.


End file.
